Jealousy of Demons
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Two sisters are dragged to Japan and find themselves pulled deeper into the world of youkai that they belong to. Will they learn to fit in or will they have to relocate with their family? Sesshomaru X OC & Gaara X OC
1. New Life

Hello everyone,  
>this story I did not come up with alone!<br>Co-writer is**Kiteria**! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review. To squash any questions right now, this story will be based in modern times!

...

...

...

First day at a new school was going to suck. Kit and I had lost control over of our demons over in America so we had to change countries so we weren't hunted down and put in Area 51. So ma and pa decided to take the job that he had been offered in Japan and we moved there during the middle of the school year. We had been adopted into the same family since we were youkai. Ma and Pa were rulers of somewhere but tried to make life normal for us.

Kit had waist-length black hair that went along with her darker skin and dark brown eyes. She was about 5'4'' and very slim for a 16 year old girl. She was quiet but always went out with me when I went to parties.

Her demon form was that of a black fox with the tips of the tail, paws and ears red. Red markings outlined her eyes and on her shoulders were a swirl that went back to her spine where two strips ran down to her tail on either side of her spine. On her hind legs, were more red swirled markings. In that form she stood four feet high in her smaller form and twelve feet in her larger form. Her fox eyes were the color of turquoise and in the center of her brow was a crescent moon with a full moon in the center. On either side were two waves and dots at the ends on her temples. When her concealment was not active, those markings were visible.

I was the party animal, one of the popular girls in America. I had light brown waist-length hair and eyes the color of the sea, a blue that always seemed to change. I stood 5'3'' and always wore heels to make me taller. I was 17 and lighter than my sister.

My demon was a wolf that was black and had tribal markings that looked like flames and were blood red. They went from the tops of my hands, up my arms and across my shoulders then down the center of my spine and swirled over my lower back to fall down the sides of my legs. On my brow was a four pointed Celtic knot with two sets of vines that swirled across my brow and ended at my temples. My two tails and molten gold eyes were always ready for a threat when I was in that form.

The day we moved to Japan, Pa made us wear a diamond rings on our right hand that would conceal our Jaki and any characteristics that we held in our human form like our claws, fangs, and pointed ears. The school was some private school so we had to wear uniforms but we didn't care.

I wore a black-top with red skinny jeans and white four inch stilettos and Kit wore a dark brown halter top with black pants and black flats. The moment we entered the school's gates, students stared open-mouthed at us.

"Is this how it always is when you get to school back in America?" Kit asked so low that the humans wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Yeah, pretty much," I smirked. "We promised that we'd stay together while we're here. That way it would be less chance of a disaster."

"Yeah and we'll be popular in no time," she growled. "I don't know if I can handle that."

"We are juniors, Kit and this time they'll acknowledge you as well. If not, then I stay with you on the sidelines. I don't need the popularity, it just finds me."

"Mia, are you sure? You wouldn't mind? I mean, you've been on top since middle school," Kit looked at me surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure, let's get our schedule and get to our classes."

Kit nodded and we walked inside to the office. Our first three classes were different; I had Literature, Physical Education, and Music Theory while Kit had Calculus, Language Writing, and Choir. Our two classes after lunch were the same, Art and History.

By the end of the day, I was about ready to kill someone and Kit was the only think keeping me together. We rushed out of the school and jumped onto the public bus to the mall, needing some down time. At the coffee shop I got a French Vanilla Latte and Kit got a Dr. Pepper.

"Mia, will you be able to survive school here?" Kit asked as we walked through the malls, passing stores and making sure to remember what stores we liked there for another time when we'd come back with money.

"I have to, Pa will not forgive me if I lose control again. We've had to relocate so many times because of me," I sighed.

"Yeah, but most times you were drunk," Kit pointed out.

"Still, they're tired of all the moving. It costs money that they are having issues with to keep us safe. Do you know how many times Pa has had taken punishments for our actions? We need to start paying attention and grow up."

"They're taking our punishments?" Kit gasped.

"How else do you think that we have survived with no scars living with them?" I stopped and looked at her.

"But…"

"Not here, Kit, don't you dare lose control here," I hissed as I saw her form shake. "Just because you're angry or sad, does not mean you get to start to change. We'll spar once we get home to shake off those emotions. Ma and Pa wanted to keep us safe no matter what. Look what happened to my real parents, they died because they tried to protect me so much because of what I did back then. Your parents at least knew what was best. Let's head home."

She nodded and I wrapped an arm around her has we left the mall. We decided to run home instead of use human technology and got home thirty minutes faster than it would have if we had taken the bus.

"Kit, Mia how was school?" Ma came out with a basket of wet laundry that she had to hang up.

"We had some minor issues but went to the mall and cooled off. Where would be the best place to train?" I asked. "I promised Kit that I'd work with her to work out some frustration."

"Now is not the best time, girls," Pa came out. "We have some Youkai lords coming tonight and you must prepare. There are clothes on each of your beds and there are two girls in each of your rooms to help you get ready for the night."

"But why?" Kit asked.

"It is tradition to greet a member of the Youkai Counsel back with a gathering of the lords and their mates. The four lords of Japan will be there plus the five other councilors. Go get ready; they'll start to arrive within the hour."

"Yes papa," Kit sighed and I pulled her inside.

"As soon as we can, we'll leave to go train. You know that I'll never break a promise to you kit," I spoke determined as we climbed the stairs to the third level.

"Yeah I know, but it's not that… It's the whole youkai gathering. What if I make a mistake and they get offended?"

"We haven't lived very long to be tried for mistakes because we haven't been taught on every single youkai custom. Just hold your head high and stay close to me for the night.

...

...

...

...

...

Please review!

The best is yet to come!


	2. Youkai Gatherings

Hello everyone,  
>this story I did not come up with alone!<br>Co-writer is** Kiteria**! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last time:

"As soon as we can, we'll leave to go train. You know that I'll never break a promise to you kit," I spoke determined as we climbed the stairs to the third level.

"Yeah I know, but its not that… It's the whole youkai gathering. What if I make a mistake and they get offended?"

"We haven't lived very long to be tried for mistakes because we haven't been taught on every single youkai custom. Just hold your head high and stay close to me for the night.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Kit-

I followed Mia upstairs and tried to hide behind her as she opened the gold trimmed double doors to our shared bedroom. It was clear which side was who's when you stepped inside. Mia's side was obviously that of someone who was sure of herself, but not in a preppy way. She had photos of her with groups of people I don't even remember from our old schools. Numbers taped to her mirror and her side of the room was slightly a mess, not sloppy just untidy.

My side showed just how much of a shut in I was. My neatly folded purple and black sheets and comforter. My desk and mirror clear of any pictures since I never bothered to hang out with anyone other than Mia. And my side completely neat and tidy. I sighed as I saw the two demonesses waiting for us in our room. They both bowed to us and I clung to Mia as they looked us up and down.

"My name is Lori, Lady Mia, Lady Kit." The demoness with short light brown hair to her shoulders and dark red eyes said with a bow to each of us again.

"And my name is Tori, Lady Mia, Lady Kit." The second demoness said. I noticed she had long brown hair down to her waist and crystal clear blue eyes, and she too bowed to each of us.

I stared at them both before moving farther behind Mia. She sighed before moving farther into the room, pulling me along with her. I whimpered slightly and Mia turned her head to look at me with one eye, and that shut me up.

"Please Lady Mia; I will be doing your preparations for tonight," the demoness, Tori said and Mia nodded before taking a step towards the blue eyed demoness.

"And I shall be doing your preparations for tonight Lady Kit," Lori said and I looked from Mia to Lori worriedly.

"Don't worry Kit; I'll be right here with you." Mia said and I nodded before walking over to Lori and letting her get to work.

I closed my eyes and tried to be calm like Mia as Lori brushed and straightened my hair after Mia told her I didn't want mine up since I was too afraid to say anything. She tried to apply a bunch of blush and powder to my face, but Mia again told her to just go simple and use a light brush of purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. When Lori was finished with my hair and makeup, she pulled me along to the closet where she went in a couple of times and came out each time with a different outfit in her hands.

The first one was an elegant electric blue one piece with no bows and I shook my head at it. I hated bowless kimonos. The second was a beautiful solid black kimono that grew tight towards the middle, and had only one bow, but I shook my head again especially when I saw the heels. I heard Lori sigh as she walked back into the closet. Finally, she came back out holding a gorgeous amethyst colored kimono that flowed down beautifully but had a split up the side. It was perfect. I smiled and heard Lori let out a breath of relief as she dressed me down and started to wrap the first four layers around me that had nothing to do with the design of the outer kimono that I'd agreed on.

I looked over at Mia for help and she shook her head at me.

"She doesn't like all those layers Lori, cut them down some. Will two be alright Kit?" Mia asked and I nodded without saying a word.

Lori quickly finished dressing me and spun me towards the mirror so I could look at myself. I was shocked at the reflection staring back at me. She looked nothing like the real me.

"You look beautiful Kit." Mia said coming up behind me in an elegant black kimono that had a split on each side. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and she had on dark green eye shadow, making her sea blue eyes pop. I sighed as I looked at my sister's reflection compared to mine. Her beautiful light brown hair was pinned up and only a few strands were lose, framing her face. She was gorgeous, unlike me.

"Come on, ma and pa will be waiting." Mia said before taking my hand and leading me back out of our room and down the stairs. I could already tell the house was packed with youkai, even if I couldn't smell them I could hear them.

I couldn't help but freak out as I saw the thousands of youkai fill the main dining room. I stayed close to Mia just like she told me to, though I think I'm being a bit more literal with it than she meant. A couple of demons nodded to us as they passed and I panicked, unsure of what to do, but felt Mia's hand squeeze my own as she bowed her head in response and I quickly did the same feeling a little more at ease knowing Mia had my back.

I watched everything that Mia did and was surprised. She talked to some Youkai in different languages like French, German, and Arabic. I clung to Mia throughout the night, not saying one single word. Mia kept reassuring me with squeezes of her hand to keep me mostly calm.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

Kit was like a deer caught in front of a set of headlights as she clung to me throughout the night. I kept reassuring her by squeezing her hand, knowing that I owed her big time for not taking her out to spar earlier. Soon I had talked to almost every single Lord, Lady and councilor at the gathering when Pa called us over. He was standing next to a silver haired youkai whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had golden eyes and purple jagged marks across his cheeks while a crescent moon was on his brow.

"Mia, who is that?" Kit whispered.

"I'm not sure, let's go see what Pa wanted," I replied and she whimpered. "Perk up Kit, the night's festivities are almost over."

We made our way through the crowd, slowly and to the opposite end of the room where pa waited with the youkai I didn't know. As we got closer, I saw a human standing right behind the silver haired youkai holding something in her arms. Finally we reached the group and it took a lot to keep kit from running to our room.

"Finally I meet the spectacular daughters of councilor Matsiko," the youkai exclaimed. I took a sniff of his aura and noticed he was an inu. "Matsiko, your words do them no justice. They are beautiful."

"You have forgotten your manners, love," the human woman spoke calmly. I caught sight of what was in her arms and saw a hanyou baby.

"Oh forgive me," he blushed. "I am the great dog demon, Lord Inutaisho. This is my wife Izayoi and son, Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, I am Mia and this is my younger sister Kit. She isn't a people person."

"I've noticed that. I haven't seen her talk at all while you have talked to every single person here in their native languages. I am truly impressed."

"Think your icicle of a son would like her?" Pa smiled, elbowing Inutaisho like an old friend.

"I don't know, she might give him a run for his money," Izayoi laughed.

"Excuse me sir but Kit and I will retire for the night. It is late and we have school in the morning," I smiled and bowed. "Night pa."

"Goodnight girls," pa smiled and I pulled kit with me up stairs to our room.

"Tori! Lori!" I called as I closed the door.

"Yes milady?" the two demonesses came into view.

"Help kit change into her sparing cloths. I will dress myself," I spoke as I untied the obi and walked into my closet.

I pulled on my black leggings and then grabbed my black tunic that had red detail of a wolf. It went to my ankles and had slits on all four sides. I grabbed my two Katanas and strapped them to my back and came back out and saw kit similarly dressed except her tunic was a dark amethyst with white detail of a fox. Strapped to her thighs were her sais and she had one katana strapped to her back. And her hair was pulled back into a braided bun.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered. "Lori, Tori make sure no one comes into this room til we return. Well be back by 12," I ordered as kit ad I walked out onto the balcony. "Let's go. First test is to get past the 5 dozen guards that are here tonight."

"How do you know that?" kit whispered.

"When I talked to the youkai downstairs. I was taking inventory. Let's go."

I pushed off the railing and landed in the tree nearby and kit followed silently. I sensed youkai nearby and I was glad for our rings that hid our jaki. We made it off the property and turned towards the forests were we would be able to train in our human forms.

"Mia?" kit asked sensing my displeasure.

"We won't be able to change forms. Not until we ask pa where a safe place is to that," I whispered as we entered a clearing.

"Okay, well can you keep helping me perfect the sword?"

"You know you're amazing with that blade," I turned to her and smiled, "but yes I will help you."

We drew our Katanas and got into our stances. I commented and critiqued kit's form as we went through motions the soon we were no longer talking and were full out sparing so kit could forget the day.

...

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	3. Secrets of Training

Hello everyone,  
>this story I did not come up with alone!<br>Co-writer is** Kiteria**! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last time:

We drew our Katanas and got into our stances. I commented and critiqued kit's form as we went through motions the soon we were no longer talking and were full out sparing so kit could forget the day.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Matsiko-

"Kit, Mia, may i come in?" I knocked on the door of their room and heard movement and the servant Tori opened the door a little.

"I'm sorry sir, but the girls said for no one to come in. They want to get a good sleep for tomorrow," she smiled.

"I need to see them now and i don't care what orders you've been given, my orders overrule yours," I narrowed my eyes when I smelt her fear. I opened the door and growled. Both beds were turned down but the scents of Mia and Kit were faint as if they hadn't been there for a while. "Where are they?"

The girls trembled in my anger and pointed out the open balcony window. I growled at them once and then jumped out the window and followed the scents that their rings gave off. Soon I heard the clashing of swords and the grunts of exertion. I entered a clearing and saw the girls in a dance of blades. I cleared my throat and they froze and looked at me. Kit scrambled behind Mia as they sheathed their blades. Kit's fear was strong as Mia just stood there smirking at me.

"Why are you not in bed like you said?" I growled.

"I made a promise to Kit," Mia spoke, lifting her head confidently as Kit stayed hidden. "I told her that we would spar to let out her emotional stress. I told her about how you took punishments to keep our lives as normal as possible with being what we are. You really shouldn't keep secrets from her, it's hard enough that we keep moving all the time."

"Kit," I spoke and she cringed as she took a step to the side and had her head lowered. "Look at me please."

She looked at me and I saw that she feared punishment.

"You're not in trouble, just next time make sure I know where you are so I don't accidently kill your handmaidens or something."

"I wasn't going to tell you that in a room full of youkai. I didn't want to have them come out to find us to watch. Come Kit, if Pa is out here then its close to 12. Lets go get back and get ready for bed," Mia spoke as she wrapped an arm around Kit and followed me through the forest.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I nodded and let Mia guide me back to the mansion. Once we got back to the house Mia and I jumped up to our room and after Mia dismissed Lori and Tori we both dressed down for the night.

"Mia?" I asked softly and heard her soft response.

"Hmm?"

"Why do ma and pa keep secrets from me when you know everything?" I asked and heard her sigh as she rolled over to look at me from across the room. Her sea blue eyes reflecting the moonlight that filtered in through our balcony window.

"It's not that they tell me Kit, It's just that I have my ways of finding out the things I want to know."

I nodded in understanding.

"But then how come you didn't tell me when you found out?" I asked and she smiled at me through the darkness.

"Because, I knew how you'd react and at the time it didn't seem like it was important."

"Oh." I said softly, letting the subject die away.

"So, what'd you think of Inutaisho?" Mia asked and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I whispered and heard her laugh softly.

"I mean what do you think of him? He doesn't seem to be the same as the other Lords you know?" She asked and I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah. He didn't have that air of superiority about him. And he isn't like the others, he has a hanyou child and seems to love him and his human mother unlike the other youkai that were in the room. You could clearly tell they all hated him for bringing them to the party tonight." I said and Mia laughed before nodding.

"Yeah, but I wonder about his son. Did you catch his name?" She asked and I frowned.

"Sorry, I only remember they saying he's an icicle." I said and heard her silent 'oh' in response.

"Come on, we should get some sleep." She said changing the subject and I nodded before snuggling into my pillow and pulling my comforter up to my chin.

"Night Mia." I said and heard her whisper goodnight back. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I waited until I knew Kit was asleep and the guests in the house were gone, I pulled on my Haori robe and walked out of the room. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and then walked out to the yard and sat by the pool so I could look up at the stars. Only the guards were still awake outside and they knew not to bother me. I sighed and opened my senses. Pa was awake in his study and it looked like he was at the window, so he knew i was out here. I finished the water and then looked at the pool.

_'Silas, are you up?'_ I thought to my beast.

**'I'm always awake when you are, airhead,'** my beast smirked as she taunted me.

_'Do you think Pa is going to try and arrange a marriage for be with Lord Inutaisho's son?'_

**'I do not know, young child,' **she sighed. **'Do you want to take a mate?'**

_'I don't know. I remember that at one time I did when i was younger but I honestly don't know now.'_

**'Well, I cannot really help you because i am you. Go and talk to Matsiku...'**

"Mia, what are you doing up?" the voice of Pa made me come to reality and I saw him coming across the courtyard.

"Can't sleep at the moment. You would think that sparing would help me not think but it didn't help tonight," I sighed as he sat next to me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Are you going to arrange a marriage for me, Pa?" I looked at him seriously and his eyes showed surprise at my demeanor.

"Mia, you know that i would never do something like that to you. You're too much of a free spirit for that kind of thing. I have thought about doing it for you and Kit, but you'd kill me and Kit would go into hysterics," he laughed. "Would you like to do some more training tonight since your already up? I need to do something to get my mind of my paperwork."

I smirked at him and pulled off my Haori robe, leaving my in my black booty shorts and white tube top. He smirked as we walked over to the cleared section of the courtyard for night training like this and we got into our stances. Training always went like this. I'd train with Pa then i'd train Kit because of she refused to train with anyone else. She and i had always been close since we came to this family.

I made my claws lenthen and sharpen and lunged at Pa, who jumped to the side and kicked my butt.

"Always so eager to attack me," he laughed and I turned to face him, keeping all emotions locked away. "I can still sense your attitude through your aura. If you expect to hide all emotion, learn to control that."

I went into a slight meditative state and cleared everything from my mind then started to circle with Pa.

"Good, you learn quick. Will Kit be able to learn?"

"She learns everything that you teach me. I just use different methods than your brutal ones with her. Everyone learns different and I know what style works for her. She's good if not better than me at learning techniques. It's just controlling her emotions that is hard. She doesn't have a cold bone in her body, she's too sweet for any hatred."

I dodged a punch from Pa and I jumped at him and dug my hands into his shoulders and used my momentum to roll over him and then i threw him into a tree. He connected with the trunk with a loud thud and i smirked. He got up and lunged at me, his eyes bleeding red.

"Learn to control your own emotions old man!" I hissed as i punched his side then grabbed him by his clothes and threw him into the pool. I grabbed my haori robe then slid it on and walked back inside, leaving him to be helped by the guards.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	4. Teachers and Classes part 1

Hello everyone,

this story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is<strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last time:

"Good, you learn quickly. Will Kit be able to learn?"

"She learns everything that you teach me. I just use different methods than your brutal ones with her. Everyone learns different and I know what style works for her. She's good if not better than me at learning techniques. It's just controlling her emotions that is hard. She doesn't have a cold bone in her body; she's too sweet for any hatred."

I dodged a punch from Pa and I jumped at him and dug my hands into his shoulders and used my momentum to roll over him and then i threw him into a tree. He connected with the trunk with a loud thud and i smirked. He got up and lunged at me, his eyes bleeding red.

"Learn to control your own emotions old man!" I hissed as i punched his side then grabbed him by his clothes and threw him into the pool. I grabbed my haori robe then slid it on and walked back inside, leaving him to be helped by the guards.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

"Kit, time to wake up," I sighed as I shook the girl who was buried deep under her covers. Kit shifted but still slept so I did what annoyed her. I grabbed all of her blankets and pulled them off the bed, making her whimper at the sudden cold air on her body. "Kit, wake up!"

"What…?" she growled as she yawned.

"We have school, you need to get up and ready. We have to be at the building in 45 minutes," I smirked and she scrambled off the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed.

"I've been trying to wake you the past 20 minutes, it's not my fault you love your pillow more than me," I laughed at her as she ran into her closet.

I straightened the wrinkles out of my black pleated skirt and white blouse. I wore my four inch black ankle boot stilettos and as kit came out of her closet dressed I slid on the red blazer and pulled my curled hair over my shoulder.

"Mia, will you help me with my hair?" Kit asked softly, finally calmed down as she slid on her identical blazer.

I smiled and we walked into her bathroom and she sat down so I could start curling her hair. When we finished, Tori and Lori burst into the room saying that we were going to be late and Pa would drive us to school today.

We grabbed our bags, and I made sure to get my wallet that had my credit cards then we hurried down stairs to wear Pa was waiting. I smirked at him when I saw that he had a healing cut on the right side of his face from our night training and covered in bruises.

"Pa, what happened to your face?" Kit gasped as she noticed.

"Hit a tree," Pa smirked, winking at me that kit didn't see. "We need to go, or you'll be late."

* * *

><p>As we pulled up to the school, I turned to pa and told him that we'd be going to the mall later and would need a driver so we didn't have to ride th bus then we got out of the black Chrysler. Kit made a small whimper and I squeezed her hand as we walked up the stairs to the school.<p>

"You need to learn how to not whimper every time you are in front of people," I whispered as we walked past multiple groups of gawking students.

"This is how it will be here in Japan between school and the gatherings our people put together. Since Pa is on the council, we'll be going to many gatherings. If you don't start acting up, I may just take you to one and leave you there so you can get used to them without me."

"You wouldn't…" Kit pulled at my hand, making me look at her. We were standing in front of the school doors.

"Wouldn't I?" I growled quietly. "I don't give idol threats Kit, you need to learn. Just think of them as training. You must learn, father requires it and you only allow me to help. I can't always be the kind sister to help. If I must take certain steps then I will. I'll see you at lunch Kit." Then I pulled out of her grip and walked inside.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I wanted to cry, but I bit my lip and walked into the school.

_'She wouldn't really do that, would she?' _I wondered as I walked down the hall, keeping my eyes down as I walked to my first period. '_Mia is right and I know this, but it just isn't as easy for me to be confident and proud as it is for her. I'm afraid of practically everything and everyone. I'm a great actor though, so I guess I could just act like it doesn't bother me. Act like I do when I'm on stage during Drama, but I don't like pretending to be someone I'm not because then that's being deceitful to others. Though I guess I could act like I'm not afraid around strangers, but then be myself around my family.' _ I nodded my head as I made up my mind._ 'Alright. I'm going to stop acting like such a scaredy cat all the time and start being brave and proud like Mia.'_

"Hey Kit."

A voice behind me said and I squealed before turning around to see a girl from my class. She had long curly blonde hair to her shoulders, dark green eyes, black rimmed glasses, freckles, and was short for her age. I took a deep breath before responding to her.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey," she smiled. "Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to have the notes from yesterday?"

She asked and I nodded. She stared at me expectantly before sighing and folding her arms in front of herself.

"Can I borrow them?" She asked and I blinked.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, here." I said before pulling my bag from my shoulder and handing her the notes.

"Thanks." She said before walking off.

"You're welcome." I said in a small voice before zipping up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder again. I sighed before heading for class.

**_'So much for not being a scaredy cat.'_**Kera said and I inwardly groaned.

_'I know, but she just caught me by surprise. Next time I talk to someone I won't be so...so...'_

**_'Scared.' _**Kera offered helpfully and I nodded.

_'Yeah, scared.'_

I took my seat and looked out the window as the teacher started to drone on about the days lesson. I never had to worry about failing any of my classes except for math. Mia had to help me there, but in any other classes I passed without even listening to a word the teachers said.

"Ms. Miyamoto, since you seem so inclined to ignore me, why don't you come up to the board and solve this equation?"

I sighed before walking up to the board. I looked at the equation, glad it was something Mia had helped me with and quickly solved it. The teacher was so shocked that I actually knew the answer to an equation that he didn't even notice I was gone until I'd sat back down.

"Right, well. As you can see the d here is multiplied to the third power and then divided by the c4 that is then multiplied by the..."

The teacher started to explain the equation I had just solved and I looked out the window again, waiting for class to be over. My mind still racing from what Mia had said right before school.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

(Second hour)

"Ms. Miyamoto, in this class you are required to dress down and participate with all the other students," Coach Tsuchi growled.

"Sir?" I asked confused as I leaned against the wall next to the gym doors while the other students were running around the indoor track.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he growled coming to stand in front of me.

"You're a nuisance," I growled that only he could hear me. His face turned red as he sputtered in front of me. "Whatcha going to do about it coach?" I taunted. "Going to flunk me? I could call up my father and he could make sure you're fired."

"Who the hell is your father?" he snapped.

"Matsiko Miyamoto," I smirked. "You flunk me, you'll be fired and sued for all your worth."

Coach Tsuchi's face paled and he scrambled away to scold some other kids for slacking. I smirked and looked around the gym. Every student was in a t-shirt and shorts while I was still in my uniform. When the bell rang, I picked up my bag and spun around and left the gym while everyone else went to go change.

* * *

><p>(Third Hour)<p>

I was excited for Music Theory class, because I'd be able to play my music on the piano and listen to it through headphones. No one would be able to hear my unfinished pieces. I wouldn't give Miss Adaline Laurent shit because one: she was an amazing teacher and two: she was French and a relative of famous artist, the human Malanie Laurent. The first day of that class, when I realized she spoke a lot of French, I raised my hand and started to talk to her in French. I became a teacher's pet, so to speak.

"Ms. Miyamoto, what is this piece? It seems so organized, but I've never seen anything like it," Miss Laurent spoke over my shoulder as she looked at my current piece I was working on. "Who wrote it?"

"I'm in the middle of writing it right now," I smiled at her.

"May I?" she held an extra set of headphones and I nodded. She plugged them into the second jack and I played it for her. "My word, I've never heard anything like it. Who inspired you for this piece?"

"All my work is inspired by my younger sister Kit," I smiled as the bell rang.

"I would very much like to meet the one who inspired your music," Miss Laurent smiled as I slid my music into my bag.

"I'll see when she is able too. Maybe sometime after school, but I don't know what her schedule is."

Miss Laurent nodded and I left the class room and headed to lunch.

...

...

...

...

Please review! This is one part of two hopefully, there may be three i'm not sure yet. Kiteria and I don't have everything yet for TEachers and Classes yet so bear with us.


	5. Teachers and Classes part 2

Hello everyone,

this story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is<strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"I'll see when she is able too. Maybe sometime after school, but I don't know what her schedule is."

Miss Laurent nodded and I left the class room and headed to lunch.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Kit-

(Third hour)

"Okay, so how many of you know what kind of voice you have?" Ms. Suuichi asked as I walked in the door followed by a few other students. A couple of kids raised their hands, I was among them. Ms. Suuichi smiled before asking who was a Soprano, Alto, Tenor, or Bass. When she got to me she looked at me skeptically. "You don't look like a Soprano to me. Sing something for us."

I paled as she waited expectantly.

**_'Be brave. Remember you said you weren't going to be a scaredy cat anymore!_**' Kera reminded me and I took a deep breath and held my head high for once.

"I don't like singing A Capella, but if I have to..." I said and Ms. Suuichi nodded.

I sighed before thinking of a song to sing. I smiled as I thought of one of my favorites and started to sing.

_"i heard that you're settled down__  
>that you found a girl, and you're married now<br>i heard that you're dreams came true  
>guess she gave you things i didn't give to you."<em>

Someone started playing the piano. I looked up and saw it was a brunette haired girl with hazel eyes. She smiled at me and I smiled back as I continued to sing.

_"Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over."<em>

I took a deep breath and continued. I ignored the fact that every eye was on me, I just continued to sing like I did anytime I was alone or when Mia was with me.

_"Never mind I'll find someone like you__  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me I beg, I remember you said:  
>'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I was cut off there by clapping. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me in shock and were clapping. Ms. Suuichi seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"That was beautiful. What's your name child?" She asked I smiled.

"Kit, Kit Miyamoto." I said and she froze before nodding.

The rest of class went by in a flash. Turns out Ms. Suuichi has a concert scheduled for next month and she wants me to be one of the main soloists. After class I walked down the hall and people continued to congratulate me and say how beautifully I sang and I just smiled and said thank you in return.

**_'See? Being bold can be good.'_** Kera said and I nodded. That's when I saw a black and green flyer on the wall. I walked over to it and was shocked.

_'I didn't know this school had a drama department. Think I should try out Kera?' _I asked as I looked at the flyer. It was an afterschool thing, meaning I'd have to ask Mia if she was okay with it.

**_'Go for it. You're wonderful at acting.'_**

_'Yeah, but I'd have to ask Mia.'_

**_'Ask her at lunch and sign up already. If she says no then you can just bail.' _**She said and I smiled before taking one of the pens hanging from the sheet and signed my name.

I heard the lunch bell ring and ran towards the courtyard to find Mia.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I looked around the courtyard, feeling Kit's Aura, which was a mixture of emotions that I couldn't distinguish what was going on. I hurried towards her aura and when she came into view, she was smiling and she ran to me.

"Where's the fire?" I asked as she reached me and I had to steady her before she fell.

"I sang in front of my choir class," she smiled. "I decided that I would try to be confident like you even if that's not who I really am…"

"But it's someone who you could be. If you act like that for a while then it will start to just come naturally and I won't have to threaten you at parties," I smiled. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"Your aura, its jumping everywhere," I whispered.

She handed me a black and green piece of paper that I had seen around the school but I never looked at it. I wasn't one for really seeing what activities schools held. I read it and saw that it was for Drama Club afterschool.

"Kit…" I began but she interrupted.

"I know that we planned on going shopping and all, but I already signed up. I think that this will help me out a bunch."

"Don't do that," I growled and her face fell. "Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to say something. I was going to say sign up."

"Really?" she blinked in surprise.

"Yes, it will be good for you. If you want to do that then, I'll just hang around afterschool and wait for your then we'll go to the mall after that."

"Really?" she was still in shock.

"Do I need to slap you to make you come to your senses? It's fine kit, let's go get some lunch." I smiled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the cafeteria.

"Why don't you join some afterschool club so you don't have to wait around? I think there's Fencing and there's the swim team. If you did the Fencing club, you could teach them a few things."

"If I did that, I would be using my own katanas and someone could get hurt," I reasoned as we got Teriyaki Chicken and Rice and a Peach Mango Snapple.

"So have Pa teach you how to guard the blades with your Jaki," Kit smirked as if it was obvious, which it was.

"I'll look around at what there is while you go to the meeting afterschool, today, but I won't promise to join anything," I growled when she laughed.

"Alright, alright," Kit whispered as we sat at a table.

* * *

><p>The last two classes went by quickly and then Kit dashed away to meet with the Drama Club. I walked down the halls to the foot ball field and saw the fencing club there, in their padded uniforms and foils. I snorted as I walked onto the stands, my heels clicking and echoing since I was the only one on the metal stands.<p>

"May I help you?" a boy with short red hair, green eyes and freckles across his nose looked at me as he stood on the track. His padding tied and helmet under his left arm as he held his foil with his right.

"I'm just looking around," I spoke, not liking the way he glared at me.

"This is a closed practice, miss," the teacher came over and I snorted. "You need to leave."

"Or what, send your students with foils after me? They aren't even holding them right," I growled.

"Why don't you come and enlighten us then?"

I smirked and dropped my bag. I grabbed the railing and jumped over it and landed next to the red headed kid. They all stared at me as I walked closer. Someone handed me their foil and someone stood a few paces away from me.

"Won't you break a heel?" a kid snorted.

"Please, attack," I ordered my opponent.

I heard the students gasping in surprise around me as I lunged, back stepped, dodged, parried, hit and other movements against my opponent. At one point he lunged right at my right shoulder and I spun to my left and then slid my foil so it rested at his neck. He froze and I smirked as I pulled away.

"Who taught you Fencing?"

"I wasn't taught fencing, I was taught swordplay," I smiled as I handed a girl back her foil. "Fencing and sword play are the same when it comes to movements and positions. It's only the objective of each that makes all the difference," I spoke before walking off.

"Wait, would you come back? Maybe do a demonstration with swordplay?" The teacher called and I stopped.

"I'll see what I can do," I called back before walking off to find kit.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	6. Strange Greetings

Hello everyone,

this story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is<strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Wait, would you come back? Maybe do a demonstration with swordplay?" The teacher called and I stopped.

"I'll see what I can do," I called back before walking off to find kit.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

I finally found Kit as she entered the courtyard and we walked out to the limo that was waiting for us. We were driven to the mall and then we told Xavier that we would call when we needed him, but he insisted that he was to stay with us so he parked and then followed us inside. I looked at kit and rolled my eyes, making her laugh as we entered one of the stores we looked at last time.

"Whats our limit?" Kit asked.

"You know Pa never gives us a limit when we want to go shopping," I laughed. "Try this on."

I tossed her an off the shoulder cotton shirt that had a fox the lower part of the back. She laughed at me as she looked through the racks and picked a few other shirts that had sleeves. I looked at sleeveless shirts and halter tops and picked a few tube tops in purple and black and a few halter tops in red and dark blue. I knew the sizes were right and just bought them.

This trip was mostly for Kit anyway. We went to many stores and she tried on a lot of clothes. No incidents happened before dinner. While we ate at the food court, Xavier took the bags out to the Limo then came back. It was only after we were coming out of Victoria secret that something happened.

"Kit, look ou…out," I gasped as she ran right into a red haired kid who looked our age. He looked muscular in his black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His eyes were teal color surrounded by black eyeliner and he seemed to have no eyebrows. On his brow was the kanji for love that was as red as his hair.

Next to him was another guy who was a few inches taller than him. His hair was black and cropped short. He had molten gold eyes and his face looked carved by gods. He wore a dark blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt and wore dark blue jeans.

Kit squealed and ran behind me. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at her and saw the boys smirking. Xavier started to come closer like a body guard but I looked at him once and he caught my meaning.

"I am so sorry for that," I spoke quickly. "She wasn't looking where she was going. That tends to happen every now and then. Please forgive her."

"Can she not talk for herself?" the black-haired teen spoke, his voice was cold.

"She can but she has issues around people. She's really shy and usually only talks to me."

"And who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Mia Miyamoto and this is my sister Kit," I smiled and saw the black-haired boy's eyes widen in surprise. "Who might you two be?"

"I am Gaara no Sabaku and this is Sesshomaru Taishou," the red head spoke.

"Are you in any way related to a man named Inutaisho?" I asked the one named Sesshomaru.

"He is my father," he spoke, voice filled with hatred. "How do you know about him?"

"He was at my house last night for a party my father had. Maybe we should talk somewhere else," I lowered my voice as I looked around at the humans.

"I agree," Gaara spoke and we headed towards the exit, Kit clinging to my arm on the opposite side of the boys. Her aura was full of embarrassment and interest.

"Xavier," I called. "We'll meet up with you back at the house. Have Tori and Lori take our bags up to our room. Tell Pa and Ma we'll be back sometime, but I'm not sure when."

Xavier nodded and once we were outside, he headed to the limo and drove off.

"Are you rich or something?" Gaara asked and Sesshomaru smacked him up the back of the head.

"That is not something you would ever ask someone," he growled.

"He's just one of many bodyguards," I smirked as we headed towards the forest near the mall.

Once we were deep into the forest, we found a clearing and I shook off Kit and walked over to one side of the clearing with Sesshomaru. Kit stood near a tree, fidgeting with her fingers and I saw Gaara staring at her. I looked at Sesshomaru and saw curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you want to know? I can see that you are curious," I smirked as I played with my ring absently.

"How does your father know mine?" His voice showed that he was being careful with his words. I saw a silver band on the middle finger of his left hand with the same kind of aura that came from mine.

"I think they've been close friends or something. We've lived in America until just recently. What does your father do?"

"He helps the government take care of the western part of japan," he replied.

"Hn, guess he is the lord of the west," I muttered low that only a youkai would have heard and he growled.

"How would you know such things?"

"How would a human have been able to hear what I just said?" I countered and smiled at him. He took a step back, realizing his mistake. "That ring of yours is a concealment ring, isn't it?"

He nodded slowly. I smiled again and then pulled Sesshomaru through the trees away from Kit and Gaara and moved quickly and pulled off his ring then skipped away a few feet and looked at him. His hair turned sliver and flowed down to his knees. He had two sets of magenta strips on his cheeks and the blue crescent moon that Inutaisho had on his brow. On his wrist were more magenta strips.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I fidgeted with the ring on my right hand and risked a glance at Gaara and was surprised to see him staring at me.

"That ring, is it important to you or something?" He asked and I freaked out.

I usually never talked to people other than Mia, and the very few people I do talk to aside from her aren't extremely hot red heads with teal colored eyes outlined in black eyeliner that keeps staring at me.

_'Oh my god, what do I do?'_

**_'Just calm down, take a deep breath and ACT!'_** Kera instructed and I did as she said.

"Y-You can say that." I said, still slightly nervous.

"Did your mother give it to you? Or was it a gift from someone special?" He asked and I blushed as I realized what he meant.

"No, my pa gave it to me. Mia has one just like it." I said slowly starting to relax.

For some reason I felt comfortable around Gaara, not like when I was with Mia, something else, something different. That's when I noticed the necklace hanging around his neck had the same aura that mine and Mia's rings had.

'So then, he's like us?' I wondered curiously.

"Do you go to school around here?" He asked and I smiled up at him before answering.

"Yeah, Mia and I go to Ryudigo Aca-" I stopped when I suddenly felt a strange jaki coming from the other side of the clearing. I saw Gaara tense and realized the Mia and Sesshomaru both weren't where they were last time I looked.

"Mia!"

I dashed forward to the other side towards the jaki and froze when I saw Mia standing in front of a silver haired demon then gasped, "Inutaisho?"

The man looked at me and I froze. This wasn't Lord Inutaisho we met last night.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

Kit's reaction made me jump slightly. I had been so absorbed in looking at Sesshomaru's demonic form. I looked at her and she came to me and wrapped her arm around mine and hid behind me as we looked at him. As Gaara came into the clearing, I pulled kit with me deeper into the forest. We picked up to our youkai speed and ran back home.

"What happened back there?" Kit whispered as we jumped over our wall into the courtyard next to the pool.

"I saw that he had a ring on his left hand with the same aura as ours and he heard me mutter something that only a youkai would have been able to hear. So I pulled him into the trees and pulled it off and…" I looked down and saw his ring still in my hand.

"Inutaisho said he was an icicle, would he get mad that I never gave him back his ring, let alone take it from him?" I gasped as we jumped up to the balcony of our room. "Shit."

"That boy… Gaara… he had a necklace that had the same aura. Do you think he is like us?"

"I don't know, but I hope that we didn't just screw up. I really don't want to move again," I muttered as I laid down next to kit on her bed.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	7. Sword Demonstrations

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"That boy… Gaara… he had a necklace that had the same aura. Do you think he is like us?"

"I don't know, but I hope that we didn't just screw up. I really don't want to move again," I muttered as I laid down next to kit on her bed.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

The next day, Xavier drove us to school and he walked with me while Mitsu followed Kit. Xavier had told pa about us running into someone so pa gave each of us a bodyguard. Besides me, Mitsu was one of the few other women that she felt comfortable with. Mitsu had blond hair that was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a school uniform to blend in more for Kit's sake.

The day went by quickly and after school, Xavier went to go get my katanas and his own blades for the demo for the fencing team. I walked onto the football field wearing a pair of black sweats and a red tank top. My school clothes in a gym bag and I was bare foot. Both Katanas were strapped to my back and Xavier was wearing his black pants and a long sleeve dark blue tunic that went mid-thigh. His blade was strapped to his waist and his shoulder length black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"Hey, she's back!" someone called and the fencing team turned and watched us as we came over.

"Hello Ms. Miyamoto, who is this?" Coach Toucan smiled.

"This is my sparring partner and bodyguard," I smiled as I put my gym bag down. "Is every one ready for the demonstration?"

"Are your parents overprotective or something?" a girl with bleach blond hair asked.

"If you call thinking someone may be coming after me because they were insulted, then yeah," I smirked and drew my katanas and as I swirled them around, I fused my jaki into the blades so they wouldn't cut anyone.

"Ms Miyamoto, are those sharp?"

"They have guards on them for today, but usually yes," I smirked. "Xavier, show them the marks I've put on you." He pulled off his tunic so the students could see the scars across his chest, back and arms. "In our training, we are taught to not hold back and learn the feel of blades across our skin."

"Let's start, ma'am, your sister won't wait forever," Xavier whispered as he tossed his tunic to my bag and drew his weapon.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

(The night before)

We watched the girls disappear into the forest and I noticed that their auras disappeared almost instantly. I turned to Sesshomaru and he ran a hand through his long hair. He seemed irritated as he looked at the place that girl, Mia had been.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?"

"I slipped up," he growled. "She muttered something and I made the mistake of saying something about it but she had spoken it that humans wouldn't have been able to hear. Then she dragged me here and got my ring off. Shit, she took my ring with her."

"Damn, I guess we'll have to track them down," I smirked.

"How? Their hid their auras," Sesshomaru looked at me.

"Kit started mentioning a school when she felt your jaki appear. Ryudigo something," I shrugged.

"Ryudigo Academy, there is only one place called that. I'll have to talk to my father about that girl Mia. See what he knows of her. Meet me at my house in the morning and we'll go over there and see if we can find them."

"What about school?"

"I can't go out in public without a concealment ring. I risk enough to find her," Sesshomaru growled and disappeared into the forest.

I used my sand and appeared at my house.

"Gaara, where have you been?" Temari squeaked in surprise when I appeared in front of her.

"Out," I spoke coldly and she flinched.

* * *

><p>(Now)<p>

"So this is the school?" I asked Sesshomaru as we looked at a large building.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

The school looked like it was over already and students were starting to come out of the building. Sesshomaru entered the gate and students looked at us as we walked up the steps to the school. I felt the aura of a few concealed youkai, Sesshomaru had taught me that when he learned that I had a demon in me but wasn't a youkai.

"There's Kit," I whispered. She was talking to a blond girl as they came out of a room.

We hurried over to her and she squealed with fear and scrambled behind the blond girl, who glared at us.

"Kit, where is that sister of yours?" I asked calmly.

"What do you want with my lady?" the blond growled.

"She took a ring of mine," Sesshomaru spoke. "I merely wish to have it back."

"Sh…she's with… the fencing team," Kit stammered as she looked over the blonde's shoulder and I saw blush on her cheeks as she looked at me. "O…on the football field."

Sesshomaru nodded then grabbed me and pulled me the other direction.

"Ow, what was that for?" I growled when he finally let me go.

"You need not concern yourself with her right now. We have the matter of Mia to deal with. If that girl has a bodyguard, then so will Mia."

I sighed as we walked out to the field. What we saw, made me gasp and Sesshomaru stop walking. Mia had two katanas in hand and was fighting the man we saw with them yesterday, who only had a long blade. A group of students stood on the track watching the fight intently.

Mia was wearing a red tank top and black sweat pants. Her hair was flying free around her and I saw chain around her neck that was tucked into her tank top. The man's blade wacked her side but didn't seem to cut anything. I looked at Sesshoamru and saw that his eyes were slightly pink as he fought for control.

"Sesshomaru, maybe you should go back and I'll retrieve your ring. It would do us no good if you lost control," I whispered and he nodded and hurried back inside.

I walked closer to the group on the edge and none of them seemed to notice me. I pulled out my concealed blade that was strapped to my lower back and was hidden by my shirt then jumped at the two fighting and I heard Mia squeak in surprise and jump back a few feet. The man growled but Mia said one word that sounded German and he sheathed his blade.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" she asked, her hands tightening and loosening around her blades, which she held backwards so the blades were pressed against her arms.

"Sesshomaru needs his ring back," I lowered my voice so that only she and the man would be able to hear.

"So where is he?"

"He's around but is fighting for control right now since he saw your fight. HE always loves a good fight and was trying to not jump into this fight. Is you Jaki wrapped around the swords? Is that why when his blade hit your side, you didn't bleed?"

She nodded and sheathed her blades. She said something to her sparring partner in german and he sheathed his blades and picked up a back then walked off.

"Ms Miyamoto, is everything alright? Why did you stop?" a student called.

"Sorry but something has come up. I must go," she spoke and then grabbed my arm and we started running back to the school. "How close to losing control was he?"

"His eyes were turning red," I spoke and heard her swear.

I felt her spread her jaki a little then she switched directions and then jumped up to the roof of the school. Sesshomaru was laying on the roof, one hand behind his head as he looked at the sky. His temporary concealment wasn't activated and his silver hair was around him.

"You know it's not very smart to be out where people could see you without a concealment active," Mia called and he turned his head and his eyes flashed red for a second.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I laughed when I saw his eye turned red for a second before returning to their golden hue. He sat up and I pulled the chain off and tossed it to him, which he caught easily. He slid the ring onto his finger and his appearance changed back to the short black hair and his markings disappeared.

"I figured that you'd probably hunt us down for it, although I didn't think you'd start losing control from seeing a simple sparring demonstration."

I walked past them towards the edge of the roof and looked down. The courtyard was empty except Kit, Mitsu, and Xavier who were sitting under a tree. All the humans were gone, except the fencing team. I unstrapped my blades and tossed them down and Xavier caught them and nodded up to me and took Kit and Mitsu out to the limo to take them home.

"Where is Kit going?" Gaara came next to me and watched them walk off.

"She's going home; father is planning some party tonight for her so she needs to get ready," I laughed.

"What about you?"

"I don't plan on going. She needs to learn to that I won't always be next to her. This is just training for her."

"So what are your plans?"

I turned to Sesshomaru as he stood. His eyes were full of curiosity from the question that he had asked.

"Honestly, I was thinking about going swimming at the lake," I smiled. "It is good day for underwater training."

"Do you train a lot?" Gaara asked.

"What I learn from my father and myself, I teach to Kit. I may go to the party later tonight, though." I smiled then jumped off the roof and then ran out the gate, feeling the aura of the two boys behind me.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	8. Distressing News

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Do you train a lot?" Gaara asked.

"What I learn from my father and myself, I teach to Kit. I may go to the party later tonight, though." I smiled then jumped off the roof and then ran out the gate, feeling the aura of the two boys behind me.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

At the lake, I slid off my tank top and sweatpants, already in a black one-piece, knowing that I was going to go swimming later anyway. Gaara and Sesshomaru watched what I did from the shore until I dived underwater, hid my aura, then appeared behind them and threw them into the lake below the 10 foot cliff then dived off the edge. They came up blinking in surprise and their clothes sodden.

"Why did you do that?" Gaara growled as we swam for shore.

"You two seemed bored," I smiled the yelped as something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under.

I spun and saw Sesshomaru under the water, smirking at me. I kicked off his grip then resurfaced and got to shore and scrambled out of the water before he could get me again. They both stripped out of their shirts, leaving their pants on then they grabbed me and pulled me to the 25 foot cliff. They pushed me off and I turned my body for a perfect dive. As soon as I was submerged into the water, I appeared back on the cliff and grabbed them both and pushed them off the cliff, and jumped after them.

I came up and started laughing as I saw the startled look on their faces. "You're still surprised that I acted so quickly?"

"It's not that…" Gaara coughed out some water.

"It's the fact that you can appear places so easily while having that ring on," Sesshomaru spoke.

"The ring only hides my marks and makes my jaki not be able to be sensed and makes sure that I don't transform. I've lost control a few times in America and that's why we're here in Japan now. It doesn't hinder my abilities."

"Young Sesshomaru!" a squeaky voice made us all look at the shore. A short old man the height of a picnic table was watching us.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"My father's retainer, Jaken. He's actually a toad Youaki. If he's here then father needs something," Sesshomaru sighed as he started swimming to shore.

I looked at Gaara then we both followed him. As soon as we got out of the water and reached the dwarf who was standing by our clothes. The dwarf looked at me then his eyes widened.

"Miss Miyamoto?" he gasped.

"What do you want shrimp?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your sister's party?"

"Supposed to and going are two different things, why are you here toad?"

"Young Sesshomaru, your father requests your presence in his office. He did not say what it was about." The toad sighed as he spoke to Sesshomaru.

I grabbed my sweat pants and pulled them on and rung the water out of my hair and braided it before picking up my tank top, but didn't put it on. The boys picked up their wet shirts and we walked over to a black Limo that was idling on the curb.

"Get in you two, since I suspect you'd just follow," Jaken sighed as he got into the passenger's seat.

Sesshomaru got in first then I slid in then Gaara sat next to me and we were on our way down the streets. I wondered how kit was doing with the all the preparations for the party that was in a couple hours. the driver pulled through a gate then stopped near the front door and a man in a black suit opened the door. Gaara got out and helped me out then Sesshomaru got out and we walked inside.

"Mia, what are you doing at our home?" Izayoi came into view, surprise all over her face as she rocked Inuyasha.

"Hello, Lady Izayoi, I met Sesshou the other day at the mall. When I learned that he was a Taishou, I put the pieces together," I smiled.

"Clever girl, seems like you did give him a run for his money," she smiled as she came closer. "Why are all of you wet?"

"We were at the lake and she threw us in," Gaara smiled.

"Sesshomaru, your father is waiting. He seems slightly uptight today," Izayoi spoke, her smile fading. "I think he got some bad news or something."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Mia, would you like to hold him?"

"But I'm wet, Lady Izayoi," I said surprised.

"It's alright," she smiled and handed me the little hanyou. "I need to go get some things done; I'll be back in a little bit." She smiled then disappeared.

"She's fast for a human," I smirked as I walked through the entry room to a living room.

"I'm surprised the kid is letting you hold him. Inuyasha never lets anyone but Izayoi hold him," Gaara laughed as he followed.

I smirked as I looked down at the child in my arms. His golden orbs were locked onto my face and he had silver hair and a pair of dog ears on top of his head. He was too young to have any concealments work. I touched his ears and heard him growling softly and I laughed.

There was a crash upstairs and I jumped and Inuyasha whimpered, his hands finding my braid. I looked at Gaara and then we hurried upstairs. I heard growling from a door and Gaara opened it and we looked inside. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the floor, his shoulders shaking and Inutaisho's eyes showed despair.

"Lord Inutaisho?" I whispered, walking into the room. There was broken glass near the bookshelves. "Is everything okay?"

"Hello Mia, hello Gaara," he smiled weakly. I got to the desk and looked at Sesshomaru. His head was bowed but I saw the tears fall onto his hands. "Do you want me to take Inuyasha?"

"What happened?" I whispered to Inutaisho as I turned to look at the older youkai.

He stood then whispered in my ear. "His mother was killed recently. Sessh may have not been one to show a lot of emotion but he cared for Lady Satori very much."

"If you would allow it, I could talk to him. I've lost both my parents when I was younger," I whispered and he nodded and took Inuyasha from me.

I nodded to Gaara and he left with Inutaisho and I knelt in front of Sesshomaru and made him look at me. The pain in his eyes made me remember the day I saw my parents murdered. I caressed his cheek and smild sadly.

"Sessh, it will be okay, I promise."

"How can you say that?" he growled brokenly.

"Look at me," I smiled. "When I was younger, I saw both my birthparents murdered before my eyes." His eyes widened as he studied me. I wiped his face dry and stood, pulling him up too. "I wish that I didn't see their death, that I learned the way you did now, but things don't go the way we want."

"How did you get over it?" he whispered.

"I started fighting to push the pain away. Cheer up; I would like you to come over to Kit's party along with Gaara. Then after that I'll help you get through this, alright?" he nodded and I wrapped my arms around his waist happily. "The pain lessens over time."

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	9. The Party Crashers

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"I started fighting to push the pain away. Cheer up; I would like you to come over to Kit's party along with Gaara. Then after that I'll help you get through this, alright?" he nodded and I wrapped my arms around his waist happily. "The pain lessens over time."

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Kit-

I couldn't believe Mia had ditched me just to see if I could handle going to a party without her. Well I'd show her. I'd talk to people, and mingle, and not hide in a corner all night.

"Lady Kit, may we come in?" I heard Lori ask and I started to shake.

**_'Stop acting so scared! Remember, you said you'd be brave, so do it.' _**Kera said and I nodded before holding my head high.

"Yes." I said and smiled when my voice didn't waver.

Both girls came in. Lori was wearing a long flowing emerald green strapless dress with her light brown shoulder length hair straightened, and her crimson eyes outlined in black making them pop. Tori was wearing a gray one strap dress that went to her knees. Her cerulean eyes were outlined in black and accented with dark green eye shadow. They both looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath and called on the part of me that I used when I was acting. I kept my head held high and waited for them to say something.

"How would you like to be dressed this evening Lady Kit?" Tori asked and I smiled at her.

"I feel like wearing purple tonight." I said and both girls looked at each other shocked before Lori ran to the closet and Tori ran to the makeup stand on my side of the room.

"Would this be alright Lady Kit?" Lori asked coming out of the closet with a long flowing amethyst dress that had two splits on each side. I smiled and nodded my consent. Both girls blinked in surprise at how different I was acting, but didn't say anything.

_'Was I really such a scared cat that just this small act of not cowering without Mia around shocks them?' _I asked Kera as Lori helped me into the dress and Tori applied a light shade of royal purple eye shadow along with different shades, giving my eyes a smoky look and making my eyes seem mysterious.

"H-How would you like your hair done this evening Lady Kit?" Tori asked and I looked at her confused.

**_'It would appear that it has had quite an effect on them.'_** Kera said, laughing in my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

The only people who knew of my acting abilities were Kera, Mia, and my real mother though she's been dead for a few years now. It kind of made me sad that I knew my mother and Mia watched her parents be murdered on her 7th birthday. Somewhere out there, my birth father was still alive, but I didn't really care anymore now that I had Pa, Ma and Mia.

"Lady Kit?" Lori asked, pulling me away from my sad thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just want it simple. I think straightening it will be fine." I said and they both nodded.

When they finally finished and left to go tell pa I was ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I twirled and couldn't help but smile at myself. I looked beautiful. I almost looked like mother, except her eyes were turquoise, not brown. I sighed and heard Kera growl.

_'What?'_

**_'Quit degrading yourself! You are beautiful. And if you want turquoise eyes, I can manage that.' _**She said and I looked at her confused. She just smiled from within her cage. I looked back in the mirror and saw that my brown eyes were now turquoise. I gasped before smiling.

'_Thank you Kera.'_ I said and she just dipped her head to me.

"Lady Kit, are you ready to go?" Mitsu asked and I smiled at my reflection one last time before walking over to the door and joined Mitsu.

At the bottom of the stairs, I smiled at Pa as Mitsu handed me off to him. I wrapped my arm around his as he walked around greeting our guests. I kept my head held high and when people talked to me I nodded to them and greeted them back. I could feel the shock from both Mitsu and Pa's auras and I just smiled. After having greeted everyone, the band started to play and couples started to dance. Pa pulled me out onto the dance floor and I smiled at him. I saw his eyes widen when he saw my turquoise colored eyes.

"How is she in control when you still wear your ring?" He asked only low enough that I'd hear.

"She's not pa, I am in control. Only my eyes changed because I wanted to look like my mother." I said and felt understanding coming from his aura.

"I know it's been hard on you girls, but know that we love you as if you were our own." He said as he twirled me around and pulled me back to him.

"I know pa." I said and he smiled before the song changed and we started dancing to it.

"I've got to say, I was surprised when you didn't shy away from everyone like usual. How are you doing it? It's like you're a completely different person." Pa said and I couldn't help but laugh at the curiosity and wonder in his voice.

"There are some things I make sure not many people know about me Pa, like how I love to act. I'm acting right now." I said and he smiled down at me as the song ended.

"I must attend to the other guests. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked and I smiled before curtsying to him.

"I will be fine." I said as I stood back up. He smiled before bowing to me and walking off.

I looked around, but still didn't see Mia anywhere.

_'Guess she really did leave me to myself tonight.'_ I thought with a sigh as I walked over to the side, off the dance floor and out of the way of dancing couples.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

Izayoi handed me a dress of hers to get ready for the night since I had been hanging around the Taishou manor helping Sesshomaru deal with the news of his mother's death. Gaara had gone home to change and I smirked. It seemed that he had a thing for Kit.

The dress was a turquoise color and the upper section clung like a bra and showed some cleavage. The sleeves and right under my breasts were sequined and it clung to my body til my hips and then it flowed outward. There was another section that was sequined and it looked like a belt that hung to my lower waist and the slit started a couple inches under that and went all the way to the ground. My hair was pinned back in several places and curls cascaded down from the jeweled pins. The shoes I was wearing were white and sequined as well.

"Lady Izayoi, are you sure that it's alright for me to wear this?" I asked for the tenth time as I stood in front of the large mirror in her room.

"Yes, Mia," she laughed as she circled me. "That dress enhances the blue of your eyes wonderfully."

I smiled and then followed her back out to the entry room. Sesshomaru was wearing a white tux with a black fest and bow tie with it. I almost tripped seeing him stand at the base of the stairs. Gaara was with him in a black tux with dark purple vest and tie. I smiled knowing that I hinted that Kit liked purple a lot. As I walked down, they turned and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Stop gawking will ya?" I growled playfully. "We have a party to crash."

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I sighed again then froze when I noticed Mia's aura, but she wasn't alone. I looked towards the back entrance leading out into the garden and my eyes widened when I saw Mia, Sesshomaru, and Gaara walk through the door. She was holding both boy's arms and wearing a turquoise dress that looked exquisite on her. Sesshomaru was wearing a white tux and I noticed a purple vest and tie under Gaara's black suit jacket.

When Mia spotted me she smiled and left the boys. I lost sight of her and I searched for her. I didn't even sense her until she was right beside me.

"Hey." She said as she looked out at the dancing couples.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come tonight?" I said and heard her laugh.

"I couldn't very well leave you alone the entire night. It'd be no fun. Have you danced with anyone yet?" She asked and I started to nod.

"Other than Pa?" She said and I blushed.

"That's what I thought," She said before reaching out and grabbing a random guy and pushing me into his arms.

"Dance with him, I'll be right back." Mia said before disappearing again.

I rolled my eyes at my sister before looking up at the confused boy who held me in his arms. He wasn't all that bad looking. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His deep blue eyes were a contrast to his light skin. He was a few inches taller than me, even though I was in heels. Too tall for my liking. He wore his traditional black and white tux very well. I could feel the nervousness and uncertainty coming off of him in waves.

"I'm sorry, would you mind terribly if we danced? I love this song." I said and smiled up at him. I wanted to roll my eyes at him when he blushed. We started swaying to the music.

As the song changed I felt Mia's aura come closer, followed by Sesshomaru, and Gaara's. I tried to ignore them, but suddenly someone interrupted us.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

Mia came back to us and smiled. I looked around and saw Kit smiling as she danced with some human. I growled softly and Mia laughed. She grabbed our arms and walked closer to where Kit was dancing. I pushed forward, my jealousy getting the best of me and I walked right up to the dancing couple.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The boy stopped dancing with Kit and both turned to look at me. I saw Kit blush when she looked at me and I smirked for a second then went back to staring at the boy. He backed off and then I pulled Kit into my arms and we started dancing.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear and saw her blush again.

I saw Mia and Sesshomaru start to dance and Kit looked over at Mia, who smiled as she looked back towards us and they danced away.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	10. History

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear and saw her blush again.

I saw Mia and Sesshomaru start to dance and Kit looked over at Mia, who smiled as she looked back towards us and they danced away.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Mia-

I laughed at Kit when I saw the blush on her face as Gaara pulled her into his arms and they started to dance. She would definitely not forget this night. I leaned against the wall and smiled as I watched her blush at something Gaara whispered to her.

"Care to dance?"

Sesshomaru blocked my view of Kit, his hand waiting for me to take it. I looked up at him and saw that he was trying to not show his pain. I smiled and placed my hand in his and he led me onto the dance floor. He grasped one hand and slid his hand around my waist as I rested my hand on his bicep. He led me into a waltz as the music changed to _'The Way You Look Tonight'_ from the American artist Michael Bublé.

I smiled up at him as he spun me and I caught sight of Kit looking at me. I smiled at her then Sesshomaru spun me again and we danced away from the couple. I looked back up at Sesshomaru saw a small smile on his face. Soon he stopped dancing and then pulled me outside and I laughed. In the grass, I stumbled in the heels because I wasn't used to them and he caught me.

"I want to thank you Mia," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist and the other caressed my cheek, "for wanting to help me with recovering from that news."

"I can't see people being hurt and think that they have no one to turn to. I knew I could help you and I thought that maybe we could learn about each other better," I spoke, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I had never felt that before with anyone.

I heard someone come out side and I pulled Sesshomaru to the orchards and we hid behind some trees. Sesshomaru's hands were on my waist as I had my back against a tree as we listened to see if we would be discovered.

"Mia, I know you're out here. I saw you leave the house," Pa called, amusement in his voice.

I growled softly.

"How about you and your date come out from behind those trees?"

I felt my skin heat up at that and I looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at me and saw the amusement. He could see the blush easily in the moonlight. He took a step back then I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards where Pa waited on the deck.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't see you here earlier," Pa blinked in surprise.

"We got here late Pa. I met Sessh the other day at the mall along with his friend who is currently dancing with Kit. Today we were at the lake when Kit came home and just lost track of time," I smiled, very aware of Sesshomaru's fingers wrapped around mine.

"I told you to come home right after you did that demonstration and yet when Kit arrives only Xavier and Mitsu is with her," he growled, his voice full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was mine and Gaara's fault," Sesshomaru spoke. "We went to my house and my father didn't want her to leave. You know how he is."

"Yeah that's true, but don't think you're not in trouble Mia, I'm banning your sword training for the next week."

I growled at him as he walked back inside. Sesshomaru pulled at my hand and pulled me back into the orchards. I let go of his hand and leaned against a tree and sighed.

_'Damn it all,'_ I thought miserably.

**_'Since when did we listen to Matsiko when he grounded us?'_** Silas thought smugly. **_'You could always tell him the situation with Sesshomaru and maybe he'll let you go over to his place. You like the guy and haven't even known him for more than a couple days.'_**

_'Shut up Silas,' _I thought, wincing at a few perverted thoughts my wolf was thinking about. _'I doubt things like that would happen…'_

**_'Look at the way he's looking at you right now! The concern and guilt, he's blaming himself for you being grounded because it's kind of his fault.'_**

_'Leave me alone and get back into your cage'_ I hissed at her and sighed as I looked at the stars.

"Is training that important to you?" Sesshomaru asked and I looked at him.

"Training is what I love," I whispered, looking away from him and to the side. "I've done it since I was 7, since their deaths… I guess I never really accepted that their gone… I've just buried my feelings."

Sesshomaru's hand came to my cheek and made me look at him. He was a lot closer than I thought. His face was less than a foot away.

"Since you're helping me, then I will help you. We'll get through this together," he smiled then kissed my brow before pulling back.

I smiled at him softly then we headed back to the house before Kit thought I abandoned her again. We walked inside and saw that the group was slowly starting to leave, but there was no sign of Kit or Gaara. I frowned and slowly spread my jaki to search for hers and found her upstairs with Gaara. I started to head to the stairs and saw Sesshomaru walking over to where Pa and Ma were talking to a few of the remaining guests. I slid off my shoes and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I couldn't help but blush when Gaara told me I looked beautiful. I'd never had a boy tell me anything like that. They usually only asked me for information on Mia, or talked to Mia while acting as if I wasn't there. I looked over towards Mia and Sesshomaru and saw her smile at me before they disappeared in the crowd. I smiled to myself before turning back to Gaara. I blushed when I saw he was looking at me.

"So, who was that boy you were dancing with?" He asked and I blushed even more at the tone in his voice.

"J-Just some random guy Mia had me dance with." I said and mentally berated myself for being so nervous.

_'What ever happened to being brave?'_ I asked myself and heard Kera laugh. _'What's so funny?'_

**_'You like him.' _**She said and I mentally shook my head in denial.

_'No I don't. I barely know him.' _I said and saw her smile.

**_'Then get to know him. You know you want to.' _**She said and I couldn't say anything back. She was right; I did want to know more about Gaara.

The song wound down towards the ending and Gaara dipped me back and stared into my eyes. I blushed when I heard people clapping. I avoided eye contact with anyone as Gaara helped me back up.

"Know a place we can go that's quieter than this?" Gaara asked and I nodded.

I grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd and up the stairs, past the guards, and up to mine and Mia's room. I sat down on my bed and he looked around as he walked towards me.

"So I take it that side is Mia's." He said pointing towards Mia's slightly messy side of the room. I nodded and he smiled at me before sitting down across from me on my bed.

It was silent between us for a while and I could hear the commotion from downstairs. I looked up to find Gaara staring at me. I blushed and started fidgeting with the ring on my hand.

"Where are you from?" Gaara suddenly asked and I looked up at him in surprise. I saw curiosity in his teal colored eyes and relaxed a little.

"Japan originally, but something happened when I was six and I was given up for adoption at the orphanage." I said and saw Gaara's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh. What happened? If you don't mind my asking." He said cautiously. I shook my head at him before taking a deep breath.

"Well, Lillia, my birthmother, had taken me to the park for my six birthday. Tatsuki, my birth father, was never really much of a father. He drank, gambled, and was never really around so I wasn't too upset when he wasn't with us." I said and saw Gaara was listening intently to what I was saying.

"It was all going fine until a black car pulled up to the curb across from where we were having our picnic. The window rolled down and I remember a man with a scar along the left side of his face pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. He'd said '_It's nothing personal; this is just so Tatsuki knows not to hold out on his debts.'_ Then I remember a loud bang and the screech of tires. I looked towards my mother and found her lying on her back with her hand to her chest and blood was everywhere. I screamed for my father, for someone to help. Luckily a neighbor was in the park and heard me. They called 911 and we were rushed to the hospital. My father was nowhere and my mother was rushed to the ER. She was in surgery for two hours and I was left out in the waiting room with no one to comfort me and I was covered in my mother's blood. Then a doctor came out and told me my mother had passed away. The police took me back to my house to find my father sitting on the doorstep drunk and locked out of the house. He'd asked where I'd been and the police informed him of what had happened. My father pushed me away, told the police to take me to the orphanage. That he didn't want me anymore. They tried to reason with him, but he turned his back on me and walked away. I was escorted to the orphanage and that's where I met Mia." The second I finished I was suddenly pulled into Gaara's arms.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He said and I realized I had tears rolling down my face. I quickly reached up and wiped them away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that." I said pulling away. He looked at me sadly and I smiled at him weakly.

"What about you?" I asked, hoping to get the attention off of me.

"I've lived in Japan all my life. My mother died giving birth to me. And my father died of cancer when I was eight. My brother Kankuro and my sister Temari used our parent's money to keep me out of the orphanages. They sent me to all the best schools. That's actually how I met Sesshomaru. I met him my last year of middle school. He was taunting me until he realized I had a bea-" He suddenly stopped and I looked at him confused. "Until he realized we had something in common."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he changed what he was going to say.

_'I wonder what he was going to say beforehand.' _I thought and Kera shrugged.

"So, Sesshomaru is a dog demon." I said looking out the window across the room.

"Yeah." He said and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"So what are you?" I asked and felt him tense beside me. I turned to look at him and saw worry in his teal eyes.

"I tell you, you tell me?" I asked and he looked at me in surprise. I just waited and he slowly nodded.

"Well, Mia and I may be sisters, but that's only because Matsiko and Taisha adopted us. Mia is actually an Ookami and I am a Kitsune." I said and saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Your turn," I said and he blinked a few times before finally saying something.

"I'm not a youkai, but I have a Raccoon spirit sealed inside me." He said and I looked at him confused.

"So you turn into a raccoon?" I asked and he smiled.

"When I lose control he takes over, yes, but he's no ordinary raccoon. He's is a Shukaku the sand raccoon." He said and I blinked.

"So you control sand?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can you prove it?" I asked and heard him laugh.

I watched as he took off the necklace hanging around his neck and placed it in my hand.

"Hold on to that." He said and I nodded.

Then I felt his aura pick up and watched as his red hair darkened and seemed to become scarlet instead of red, his teal colored eyes seemed to be hiding something and a gourd suddenly appeared on his back.

"What the-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Watch this." He smirked.

I watched as sand started to pour out of the gourd, but it didn't fall onto the ground or on my bed. Instead it stayed in the air and seemed to float around us. Gaara moved his hand and the sand moved to form figurines. I laughed as I saw a fox and a wolf running around. I saw him smile before the sand came back to him and went back inside the gourd. He held his hand out and I handed him his necklace back. He slipped it around his neck and I saw his hair dim slightly, his eyes lose a bit of their hidden secrecy, and the gourd on his back disappeared.

"So that necklace has the same kind of concealment on it as mine and my sister's rings." I said and Gaara looked at me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted a demonstration from me. I sighed before pushing off from the bed and standing in the middle of the room.

"I can't take my ring off otherwise I'll get in trouble, but I can still show you something Mia taught me when we were younger." I said and he nodded.

_'Kera.' _I said and she immediately jumped to her feet within her cage.

**_'We gonna transform?' _**She asked excitedly and I smiled at her.

I expanded my aura and wrapped it around me, then I felt my hair lengthen and my bones pop out of place and readjust. Gaara called out my name as I fell to my hands and knees, but I ignored him as my hair turned into black and red fur and formed two tails tipped with scarlet that rose and fell behind me. When I finished transforming I cocked my head to the side and looked at Gaara, who had a shocked look on his face, in amusement.

"What the…?" the bedroom door opened and Mia stood there surprised.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	11. Stages of Grief

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

When I finished transforming I cocked my head to the side and looked at Gaara, who had a shocked look on his face, in amusement.

"What the…?" the bedroom door opened and Mia stood there surprised.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Mia-

I stood in the doorway and froze. Gaara sat on Kit's bed and Kit stood in the middle of the room in her smaller Kitsune form. Kit changed back and I saw that she still wore her ring.

"Kit," I sighed as I entered the room and walked to my side. "Hi Gaara."

"Hello," he replied and I heard humor in his voice.

I entered my closet and tossed the shoes in a corner then stripped out of the dress and pulled on my black booty shorts and a red tube top then pulled on a pair of sweats for Gaara's sake and came back out while pulling the pins out of my hair. I ignored the couple on the other side of the room 'til I had put all the jeweled pins on my night stand. I turned to them and saw kit sitting back on the bed.

"So… whatcha doing up here?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the couch in the center of the room.

"We were just talking," Kit smiled, her current blush darkening.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not sure, he was headed over to where Pa was at when I started to come up the stairs. That dog will be able to sniff us out of he really wants," I sighed as I picked up _Behemoth by Scott Westerfield_ and opened it up to where I was at.

Gaara and Kit started talking again, voices lowered so they didn't bother me and sometime later there was a knock on the door and Kit got up to open it. I didn't even look up and kept reading. Deryn and Alek were his old rented hotel room for a scroll and then he told her his greatest secret. She was so close to telling him her secret that she was actually a girl dressed like a midshipman, because she loved to fly, but she chickened out.

I felt the couch cushions sink at my feet and I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. I marked my place and put the book on the table and looked at him again.

"So finally decided to come up? Where did you go?" Gaara asked the question we all were asking.

"I was talking to Lord Miyamoto about why Mia was late tonight. He says that he is sorry and that you're not grounded now that he knows the situation," Sesshomaru said as he looked at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "So you told him about Lady Satori?"

I saw the pain in his eyes as he nodded to me.

"What's going on?" Kit asked confused.

I looked at her and mouthed 'later' and she nodded. I stood up and pulled Sesshomaru to his feet and we walked out the room and up to the roof. He laid down on the widow's walk and I sat next to him and put my weight on my hands as I looked up into the stars.

"When will it start to get easier?" he whispered and I looked down at him. His hand was behind his head and he looked at me.

"There are stages to accepting death. Denial, Pain, Guilt, Anger, Work Though It, and Acceptance; it will take some time," I replied as I looked back up at the stars.

"Where are you at in accepting your parent's death?"

"I'm probably still in guilt," I laughed humorlessly. "I shove it aside every time I start training. For two years, when I was at the orphanage, Kit was the one I clung to. After that, Pa adopted us and started my training. So for eight years I've just ignored it."

"How old were you when it happened?" he sat up and I looked at him.

"I was seven." I looked down at my hands and spun my ring around on my finger. "I was at some small gathering, mostly humans and some kid insulted me and hurt me. I lost control did a partial shift and killed many of the humans…" my voice shook and I cleared my throat. "Days later, a group of youkai came to the house wanting me dead for exposing the youkai world. My mother put me under the table and created a concealment so I was invisible to them. They knew that I would be hunted and lied to them, knowing that they'd detect the lies, and refused to give me up. They slaughtered them… Mother had moved so she could look at me as she died. I saw the love in her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks to the moment her eyes went dull. Their bodies had been torn to pieces that the human police thought that they had som psychopath on the loose and they finally found me days later when they finally showed up."

I stood up and took a deep breath as I dried my eyes, knowing that I had cried. I crossed my arms and stood on the edge of the widow's walk and looked around at the youkai that were on guard duty. I heard him get up and he put his hand on my shoulder and made me look at him.

"You help me and I help you, I promise," he whispered and I smiled at him. "Let's go back inside."

I nodded and let him wrap an arm around me as we walked over to the stairs.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I stood on the balcony of Kit and Mia's room and listened to Mia talk to Sesshomaru on the roof. Kit sat on the railing next to me and watched my face for a reaction as I listened to how Mia had ended up in the Orphanage. After Mia became quiet I looked at Kit surprised and she nodded sadly.

"Damn, that must be hard for her," I whispered.

"Yeah, many nights she still has dreams about what happened. I think that even when she does finally accept it all, she'll still have those dreams. Heck, I still have dreams from my mother's death," Kit snorted as we walked back inside and sat on her bed again.

The other two came in a few seconds later and went out to the balcony and sat on the chairs out there. I heard them talking quietly and I captured Kit's attention again 'til there was a knock on the door and Lord Miyamoto came in. I looked over at Mia and Sesshomaru and they got up and came in and sat on the couch.

"Okay girls, it's time for them to leave. It's 1am and Sesshomaru, your father needs you at home, something about Inuyasha being feisty because you're not there."

I laughed as I got off the bed, knowing that Inuyasha could always sense when Sesshomaru was there. We all got up and walked out of the room and down to the main floor where the limo waited. Kit waved bye to me and went back up stairs. Mia looked at pa and he frowned as he looked back. I shrugged and walked out to the limo.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

"I promised Sesshomaru that I'd help him get over his mother's death. May I go over to his place?" I asked and I heard kit stop on the stairs. "Lord Inutaisho also didn't look too well when I was there. Please? It's Friday, I'll be back by Sunday night."

"Very well but don't think that I won't be checking up on you," Pa growled and I laughed at him then walked out with Sesshomaru.

We got into the limo and Gaara blinked in surprise.

"I'm sure Pa will let you come back over tomorrow to see Kit," I smirked and I saw a light pink blush on his cheeks. "What do you think of her?"

"I…well…um…" his blush darkened and I laughed at him.

"Just don't hurt her," I growled playfully but I was serious.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	12. Truth of the Past

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Right now I apologize for not writing Sesshomaru as he is in the Anime. This is a younger version of him and in my story he doesn't hate Inuyasha or humans for that matter.

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"I…well…um…" his blush darkened and I laughed at him.

"Just don't hurt her," I growled playfully but I was serious.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Sesshomaru-

We dropped Gaara off then we headed to my house. Mia was staring out the window, relaxed against the seat and I studied her. She looked really good in that red tank top and the black sweats. Her aura showed that she was content, but there was a little darkness but that could be just because of something minor on her mind.

As the house, a servant came and opened the door and helped Mia out then I got out. I noticed she had on slip on flats as I caught up to her and when we got inside, the cries of inuyasha reached us. Mia laughed as we walked upstairs. I hurried past Mia to inuyasha's room and saw izayoi trying to quiet him.

She saw me and handed him to me then left to go back to sleep. Humans were so fragile. As I flared my jaki and little inuyasha quieted and smiled as he yawned. I growled gently as I cradled him in my arms and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I rocked him for a few more seconds then laid him in his crib and covered him. As I turned to leave, I saw Mia leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked and she just shook her head at me and backed out of the room.

I followed, closing the door behind me then walked down the hall and Mia followed. We entered my room and she slipped her shoes off at the door and saw on the couch as I walked into the bathroom. When I came back out a few minutes later, Mia was still sitting up but her head was on the back of the couch and she was asleep. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her and laid on the couch.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I woke up to the sun and sat up. I was in a king bed and I saw Sesshomaru on the couch that I had been on last night. I slid off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I left the door open as I ran my fingers thought my hair to detangle it before braiding it. I looked at my reflection and saw the sadness that I usually hid away. I locked away my emotions then walked back out of the bathroom.

Sesshomaru was sitting up as I came out and I smiled at him. A clawing at the door made me jump slightly and I went over to opened the door and I saw inuyasha inch his way into the room. I laughed as he inched to Sesshomaru who sighed and picked him up. He turned to look at me as the child gnawed his finger that had his concealment ring.

"Interesting kid," I smirked as I came over and pulled of the ring. Then the boy immediately grabbed Sesshomaru's hair. "I have to say I like this look a lot better than the fake appearances."

"SESSHOMARU!" the voice of the toad demon Jaken made me wince. The dwarf came into the room and froze, seeing him. "When did you get the brat?"

"He came to us," I spoke calmly, pulling Inuyasha out of Sesshomaru's arms so he could go change. "He was clawing the door and inched into the room like a worm. Where is Lady Izayoi?"

"She was looking for him cause the crib was broken. I...I'll go tell her that he has been..."

"Just take me to her and I'll talk to her about her mobile child," I smiled then followed him out of Sesshomaru's room and up to the third floor.

**_'You like holding that child, don't you?'_** Silas's voice came into my head and I sighed internally.

_'Nothing gets by you does it, Silas,'_ I thought irritated.

_**'I am you, young one, or do you forget that?'**_

_'What do you want?'_

_**'Admit it, you feel something for Sesshomaru.'**_ She stated that last part as if it was obvious.

_'Feeling something for someone and acting on those feelings are two different things, Silas. Get back into your cage and don't come out until I call for you.'_

_**'Not until you admit it, it will make you a lot happier.'**_

_'Fine, I like him, now get back to your cage! Honestly your worse than Kera when she talks to Kit.'_

_**'Ouch that was low.'**_ She muttered as her presence disappeared into her cage.

"Lady Izayoi, we found him!" Jaken called through the shelves and I heard shuffling and she came into view.

"Thank goodness, thank you Mia," Izayoi came and I handed her the child.

"He came to us. Earlier, Sesshomaru and I heard a clawing at his bedroom door and then when he opened it, this little guy decides to inch his way into the room. Looks like you'll be on your toes now that he's mobile," I smiled.

"Oh goodness," Izayoi laughed then walked past me and out of the library.

I walked deeper into the room and walked along the shelves, looking at the different books about our culture. I found myself sitting in a window seal with one of the books about Youkai customs, reading it so I could help Kit more. She deserved more and to be treated well, I was the reckless one and she was the one who should be treated like a princess.

"What are you doing in here?" a voice made me jump and I saw Lord Inutaisho coming into view.

"I'm sorry," I spoke quickly, standing up and bowing to him. "I was talking to Lady Izayoi earlier about your son and then just stayed in here. I figured that I could learn more so I could help Kit. I am the only one who teaches her because she won't let anyone else. I am sorry for the news of Lady Satori."

He nodded as he pulled the book out of my hands and looked at it. He smirked then set the book on the table and looked at me. I knew I should have backed away but I was frozen as I looked into those narrowed molten gold orbs. He was feet away and I was tensed and couldn't move.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I finally decided to search for Mia since it had been an hour or so since she had left to go talk to Izayoi. I walked up to the library on the third level and smelt fear radiating off someone. I entered the library and sensed father and Mia. As I came into view of them, father was staring at Mia through narrowed eyes and her body was stiff. The fear was coming from her.

I walked over and placed my hand on father's shoulder and he looked at me. I saw that his beast was close to the surface as his eyes were slightly red. He growled at me and I punched him, sending him over a table. I looked at Mia and her form was shaking as her eyes were wide and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It was you..." she cried looking at my father. "You killed them... It was you..." she started to sob and I went to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched then her eyes shifted to look at me and she buried her face into my shirt.

Father stood up and licked the blood off his lower lip. He looked at me then as he looked at Mia, he growled. I growled back at him and wrapped my arms protectively around Mia.

"I guess I can see the resemblance of Hannah and Michael in you, young child," father laughed humorlessly and Mia growled angrily as she turned her head to look at him. "What are you going to do, Mi-a-ka? Kill me like those humans?"

Mia's eyes widened at the name and then her eyes turned from their sea blue to Gold as she growled. I saw markings appear on her body and her claws lengthened and dug into my shirt. She pulled away from me and I saw pure hatred as the sound of metal breaking reached my ears.

Her face lengthened as her skin turned black and fur started to cover her body. Her jaki seemed to explode around her and two tails appeared and then her bones started to pop out of place and she turned into her majestic wolf form. Red tribal markings across her back and head. She lunged at father and they went out the window. I followed, hoping that she wouldn't loose complete control of her beast.

**"You took everything from me!" ** her voice was sinister and filled with hatred. **"I remember seeing you tear them apart! You and those other three men who were hunting me down!"**

"That may be, but it was your own fault that they had to die Miaka," father spoke, his voice even.

**"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" **she screamed and lunged only to hit a barrier of sand.

The sand swirled around her and then pinned her to the ground. She kept fighting the sand and her eyes turned red as she lost complete control. Gaara came into view and walked straight up to her. He did a few hand signs then pressed his hands to her head right between her ears and I felt the anger of her Jaki disappear and her body started to transform back.

Gaara released his sand and Mia laid on her side, but buried her face in her hands and pressed her head to the ground as I heard her crying. Father stood there smirking and I punched him yet again and threw him to the other side of the yard.

"What happened to make her like that?" Gaara whispered to me.

"My father was the one who killed her parents," I replied as I knelt next to Mia and pulled her into my arms.

"Her ring is gone!" Gaara gasped, lifting her hand and I looked.

Her hand looked like it had been burnt and the silver band was gone. Mia lowered her other hand from her face and I saw the diamond form her ring, embedded into the center of her forehead. She looked vacently at my shirt as I carried her back inside, up to my room.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	13. Bad Days

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

Her hand looked like it had been burnt and the silver band was gone. Mia lowered her other hand from her face and I saw the diamond form her ring, embedded into the center of her forehead. She looked vacently at my shirt as I carried her back inside, up to my room.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Matsiku-

I walked up to the study to get some work done, even though I didn't want to and felt a very foreboding feeling every time I thought of Mia since I woke up. I had called Inutaisho earlier about her staying and he understood exactly why she was there. Now as I sat at my desk, I felt as if something bad was going to happen.

I got started working on the laptop when I felt an explosion of a familiar jaki that wasn't supposed to be sensed due to the ring. Something was very wrong if Mia had lost all control of Silas. I bolted from my seat and jumped out the window and into the Forrest to the Taishou manor. I knew that what ever was happening, I'd be too late to help or stop what it was.

I jumped over the fence and saw Sesshomau carrying Mia inside. Her tear-stricken face was blank as she stayed limp in Sesshomaru's arms. Next to him was the boy Gaara that Kit had been hanging with last night.

"What happened?" I called as I ran over to them.

"Ask him, he brought this on her," Sesshomaru growled as he looked at his father lividly. "He's the one who killed them ioffering of her?"

Then he and Gaara disappeared into the manor. I turned and narrowed my eyes at the one I considered to be a brother. He walked closer and as soon as he was in reach, I grabbed him by the next and shoves him against the stone wall of the major.

"How could you? Why did you never tell me about this?"

"You're on the council, you figure it out," Inutaisho growled. "I tell you, you kill me."

"We told you not to go after the child that had lost control!" I snapped, feeling my phoenix close to the surface.

"Lord Matsiko, what... why are you choking my lord?" Izayoi came out and gasped as she saw us. "What is going on?"

"Lady Izayoi, has your lord told you of a rebellion of his about a decade ago?" I growled, never letting my eyes leave Inutaisho. she blinked in confusion. "Let me summarize what he did that he had been ordered not to do by the council. Ten years ago, a child was injured by humans and lost control of her demon. She did a partial transformation and killed many humans around her. Days later, your lord and others went after the child only to be hindered by her parents. The child, herself had been placed under a concealment so no one could find her the day the four youkai came. Her parents lied and protected her, in the end they lost their lives. Inutaisho shredded Michael and Hannah to pieces in his anger that he couldn't find the child."

"And what does this have to do with anything and why is Sesshomaru carrying Mia? She looked ill..."

"This child that had seen her parents murdered is Mia. Today, I assume that Inutaisho put pieces together and realized that she was the child he had searched to kill those years ago and her mind made her remember that it was him who she saw. In her anger and fear, she lost complete control of her wolf, something that has never happened in her entire life except the incident that led to her parents murder," I snapped, tossing Inutaisho away from me in disgust.

"My lord...? Tell me... please tell me he lies..." Izayoi cried, looking at the inuyoukai before her. He looked at her once before lowering his head in guilt. A sob escaped her lips and her frame trembled.

"This was before I met you, Izayoi..."

"That does not excuse what you did!" she screamed. "You went against the council that made sure that youkai could live among humans! You murdered two innocent Youkai and traumatized a girl that is helping your son! I can't believe you..." she turned her back on him and walked into the house.

I followed her, not giving Inutaisho any sympathy. Inside, I followed the scent of Sesshomaru and walked upstairs and into a bedroom. Gaara was sitting on a couch, arms resting on his knees and his hands intertwined as he looked at the floor. On the bed, Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around the shaking frame of Mia. From here, I could hear the sobs as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Gaara, would you do me a favor and go over and take care of Kit? She most likely felt Mia's jaki and may be freaking out. Would you get her out of the house and distract her?" I asked the red head and he nodded then left the room.

I walked over and placed my and on her shoulder and she turned her head to me. Since her head had moved, I saw that she had a tight grip on Sesshomaru's shirt and her right hand was burnt. On the center of her forehead was the diamond that had been from her ring, but now it was crimson like blood. Her eyes held more pain than I had ever seen since she had been with me.

"Mia, I am sorry," I whispered, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I never thought that something like this could have happened. Things seem to have turned against us at the moment with Lord Inutaisho."

Her eyes filled with more tears and she buried her head into Sesshomaru's shirt again. I sighed and rubbed her back as I looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes held concern for her as his arms tightened around her. I sighed heavily, knowing that I should have had Mia deal with her memories the first day I saw her in the orphanage. The moment i had seen her, I knew that she had been the child that had lost control.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Sir, we have news that that child's parents, Michael and Hannah have been murdered brutally," Sakura came into the council room, holding a file in her arms. "The child was put into the local orphanage by the police. Apparently, she was under a table right next to her dead parents, sand drawn in some kind of pattern had been around her. The police are confused as to why she was still alive if she had been there the whole time. They tried questioning her but she is beyond hysterics every time it is mentioned."

"Is that the child's file?" I asked and she nodded and handed it to me. I opened the file and saw a picture of a young girl, huddled under a coffee table, blood across her face and body. I looked closer at the sand and blinked in surprise. "Her parents did a concealment that would last a few hours after their deaths. They knew that someone was going to come for the child and prepared for it... Damn..." I looked at the picture of her parents and growled at the horendous sight. I closed the file and stood up. "What orphanage is she in?"

"Schyler's," she whispered.

I nodded and left the council hall. I drove over to the orhpanage and went inside. I was greated by an elderly lady who escorted me up to where all the children were playing at the moment. Children were running, coloring, reading, watching TV and having fun except two girls in a corner. One of the girls I recognized and was glad she was no longer covered in blood. She was clinging to another girl who seemed traumatized as well.

"Who are those girls in the corner?" I asked the woman.

"Mia and Kit, both were brought here not too long ago by policemen. Apparently, Mia witnessed her parents murdered by some psychopath while Kit saw her mother get shot by some gamblers and her father handed her to the police saying she was no use to him. Then he was gone. Both girls haven't said much since they came, but would I suggest some healthier children..."

I tuned her out and looked at the two girls. Mia looked at me and I saw the eyes of a wolf and my jaki rose to her's. The other girl looked surprised as she looked at Mia then she looked at me also and I sensed a Kitsune in her.

"I'll take Mia and Kit," i spoke to the woman determinedly. "My wife and I will be able to help them recover. Both are just in shock."

"Then come with me and we'll get the paperwork filled out. Mia, Kit come along," the woman spoke and the girls came over cautiously, still clinging to each other.

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked at Mia. Her form was shaking less and her sobs were quiet whimpers. I stepped back, knowing that Mia would be asleep soon from her outburst and left the room quietly. I searched for Inutaisho's aura so I could go and yell at him some more to make me feel better after seeing Mia so shaken up from today.<p>

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	14. Cliffs and Wars

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

I sighed and looked at Mia. Her form was shaking less and her sobs were quiet whimpers. I stepped back, knowing that Mia would be asleep soon from her outburst and left the room quietly. I searched for Inutaisho's aura so I could go and yell at him some more to make me feel better after seeing Mia so shaken up from today.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Kit-

I woke up to the sudden spike of a familiar jaki. I looked around and noticed Mia still wasn't back.

_'That was Mia's jaki, what's wrong?'_ I wondered as I got up and got dressed.

I went down and had some breakfast that the servants had prepared. Then I decided that I wanted to walk outside. I'd just gotten down to the door and was about to step outside when Gaara showed up.

"Oh, sorry," I said almost running into him again.

"Its fine," he said and I saw he had concern in his teal colored eyes.

_'What's he doing here?'_ I wondered.

**_'Why don't you ask him?'_** Kera said and I sighed.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked up at me in surprise, like he'd forgotten why he'd come over.

"Oh, umm, I came over to tell you that Mia's fine. I know you probably felt her jaki earlier, but she's fine."

"Yeah I did, what caused her jaki to flare like that?"

"She had a nightmare about the nights her parents were killed, but Matsiko is taking care of it."  
>He said and I nodded. If Pa was with her then there was no need for me to be there.<p>

"Hey Kit…?" Gaara said and I looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_'What do I say? I mean yeah I want to, but what about Mia?'_

**_'Pa is with her. Say yes. A boy finally asks you out on a date and you're deliberating whether or not you should go?'_** Kera said and I smiled at her before answering Gaara.

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six," he said and I nodded as he walked down the driveway. I closed the door and leaned against it.

_'I'm going on a date,'_ I thought then paled. _'What should I wear?'_

* * *

><p><em>'What do I wear? What do I wear?'<em> I asked myself as I ran back and forth in my closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear.

**_'Calm down. Do you know where he's taking you?' _**Kera asked and I shook my head. **_'Alright then, wear something cute.'_**

_'Easier to say that than to find it,_' I sighed and heard her growl in my mind before she showed me a picture of the perfect outfit. I got up and got it out and smiled.

_'Kera, you're a genius,'_ I said as I stripped and started to put it on.

**_'I know… Whoa, what do you think you're doing? Put a bathing suit on first.'_**

I stopped, confused.

_'What? Why? He's not even taking me to-'_

**_'You don't know that, and its better safe than sorry,' _**she said and I sighed before reaching up to grab the dark blue one piece bathing suit from middle school.

**_'What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going on a date, not swimming in public. You are not going to wear that….that thing,' _**Kera said and I sighed.

_'Then what do you have in mind?'_ I asked and immediately regretted it when I saw what she had in mind. I held up the two piece bathing suit in my hands_. 'Oh no… No! I'm not wearing that. It shows too much skin.'_

**_ 'Oh come one, it's not like I'm asking you to wear a thong,' _**she said with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

_'Fine,'_ I said finally before slipping it on, then putting on my outfit over it.

I walked back into mine and Mia's room to finish getting ready. I straightened my normally curly hair, but decided against make up. I'd just pulled on my white sandals when the doorbell rang. I ran out of my room, and down the stairs. I yelled for Xavier not to open the door. He looked at me in surprise before shaking his head and walking back into the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again and I jumped over the banister. I landed lightly on my feet and calmly walked to the door. I opened it and found I had trouble breathing. Gaara smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that clung to him but not too tightly. It had a red and blue tribal design on it.

"Hey," he said and my eyes snapped up to meet his.

"H-Hey," I said and his smile widened.

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. He waited as I closed the door behind me, then he led the way down the driveway to a black Mercedes bends.

_'Oh my God. He has one of my favorite cars!' _I screamed in my head and heard Kera sigh.

**_'You are such a car nerd,' _**she said and I smiled. I couldn't help it, cars were the only thing my birthfather ever tried to teach me about, and I took to them naturally.

_'Tell me he's not the one driving th-'_

I stopped when I saw Gaara pull out a set of keys from his back pocket. The car beeped as the doors unlocked and I almost fainted. He opened my door for me, then got in and pulled away from the curb. Seether filled the car and I couldn't believe it.

_'So, he drives my favorite car, he listens to one of my favorite bands, and he has a beast just like me. God, I think I might be in love.' _I thought to myself and heard Kera laugh at me.

**_'Calm down girl. Hang out with him a little bit more before you use the 'L' word,' _**she said and I nodded. She was right, I was just overreacting. I looked out the window as we drove down the road and realized we weren't in town anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I groaned and that earned a laugh from him.

"Just be patient," he said and I looked back out the window.

A few minutes later, he pulled the car to the side of the road and cut off the engine. I looked around, but couldn't figure out where we were. He helped me out of the car then went around towards the trunk. He pulled out a basket and handed it to me.

"Hold that please," he said as he closed the trunk and locked the car.

"Umm, Gaara where-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Just follow me," he said taking my hand and leading me towards the woods. I didn't say anything as I let him lead me through the woods. I couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Gaara was holding my hand.

Finally, the trees thinned out and he stopped.

"Here, set that down," He said turning to me and I set the basket down on the ground.

He let go of my hand and I instantly felt cold. I watched as he knelt beside the basket and pulled out a blanket. He spread it on the ground and motioned for me to sit down. Once I did he pulled out two plates and a bunch of small containers.

_'It's a picnic!' _I thought with surprise.

**_'Took you long enough to figure it out.'_**

_'Oh shut up. But why take me all the way out here?'_ I wondered then I heard the running of water below us and stood up then walked to the edge of the hill we were on. I gasped when I realized we were on a cliff a few feet above a lake.

"You hungry?" Gaara asked from behind me and I turned to see him staring at me.

"A little," I said walking back over to him.

We ate and talked. A few hours after we'd eaten, Gaara packed everything back up in the basket.

"We aren't leaving are we?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No."

He sat up and looked at me.

"You know how to swim, right?" He asked suddenly standing up. I looked up at him confused.

"Yeah, why?"

He didn't answer me. Instead he reached for the ends of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. I blushed and averted my eyes. I heard him laugh and I turned to look at him just as he jumped off the cliff.

"Gaara!" I screamed and ran over to the cliff just as he resurfaced down below.

"It's fine! I do it all the time. You gonna join me?" He called up to me and I shook my head at him before stepping back and taking my outfit off, thankful that Kera had talked me into wearing a bathing suit after all.

"Kit?"

Gaara called up and I took a running start to the edge of the cliff before hurdling myself over the edge, towards the water below. As I reemerged, he pulled his arms around me, making me blush deeply. I wriggled out of his arms and swam backwards a little, never letting my eyes leave him.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked as I saw a shore nearby the cliff we had jumped from.

"Mia brought Sessh and me here the day of your party. She said that she was just training then it turned into a water war until one of Sessh's servants came saying Lord Inutaisho need him. When we got to the manor, that's when we learned the dreadful news of his mother, Lady Satori," Gaara spoke calmly.

"Hmm, Gaara?" I smiled softly and he came closer. "Thank you for today."

Then I splashed him and dove under the water.

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	15. Water of Sorts

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Hmm, Gaara?" I smiled softly and he came closer. "Thank you for today."

Then I splashed him and dove under the water.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Sesshomaru-

For the rest of the day, Mia refused to let me go and every time she woke, she'd start crying again. The only time I was able to get up was the couple times Matsiko came to relieve me. I noticed that after every time, he came in and looked at his daughter, when he was gone again, I heard him yelling at my father no doubt.

I had amazing self control but that only went so far and my limit had been reached the moment I learned who killed Mia's parents because of her actions. Matsiko was the only one who even neared father, even Izayoi avoided him to the extent that she packed up a few bags and left with Inuyasha to stay with her mother until she could learn to forgive him. In my case, that would take a long time if not ever.

At one point, Matsiko came to talk to me as Mia walked into the bathroom and I was glad that she was getting closer to accepting her parents death. He told me that she was in the final stage before fully accepting it which was working through it, thus the tears.

It was a depressing thought that it had taken a decade for her to finally start to truly accept that her parents were dead. Now here I was again, laying on the bed with Mia clinging to me tightly as she cried herself to sleep. I knew that I could only comfort her as best I could and be there to help her move on.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

Kit splashed me then used that as a diversion to dive under water. I smiled then dived beneath the water after her. I looked around and saw her swimming beneath me. I dove down and caught her off guard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I saw surprise and uncertainty in her eyes and it made me want to smile.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I looked up at Gaara through the almost completely clear water. The intensity in his eyes made my heart beat wildly in my ears. I wiggled out of his arms and swam for the surface. I broke through and turned around looking for Gaara. I didn't see him anywhere, but suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and he popped up next to me. He smiled at me and I blushed. I pushed away from him and swam back some before splashing him playfully.

"Oh, you wanna play that way do you?" He asked and I squeaked when he splashed water at me.

Soon an all out water war broke out between us. He splashed me and I dove to avoid it only to come up just as he splashed me again. I laughed at the look of shock on his face when I dove under and splashed him from behind. He turned to me, smiled, then disappeared beneath the water. I looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly I was pulled under and felt his arms around my waist again.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I couldn't help but smile as we resurfaced. She was so cute when she blushed.

_**'You can't deny it any longer, you like her.' **_Shukaku said and I only smiled wider as I saw Kit smile at me as she swam away.

'_Yeah, I do._' I said back before swimming after her.

She squealed and splashed me again before heading for shore. I followed and froze halfway out of the water when I saw how she looked in her bathing suit. It was light blue and a wonderful contrast to her dark skin. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I saw water falling from her shoulders down her body.

**'_Stop gaping at her and get out of the water!' _**Shukaku snapped and I shook my head before getting out of the water and laying down next to Kit on the shore.

She laughed and I propped myself up on one elbow to look down at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She turned her head to look at me and I gasped as I realized how close she was. My eyes traveled from her eyes down to her lips. Before I could stop myself I leaned forward. I froze when I heard her gasp, but when she didn't pull away I pressed my lips to hers. At first she didn't respond and I thought I'd made a mistake, but then she started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around her and moved so I was laying on top of her, but not hurting her.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I gasped when Gaara started to lean close to me.

'_He wants to kiss me, what do I do?_' I asked freaking out.

**'_You like him, so let him._'** Kera and I had to admit, I wanted to kiss him.

I didn't pull away as he leaned closer. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I could barely breath. I didn't move when he pressed his lips to mine, I didn't know what to do. I'd never been kissed before.

**'_Don't just lay there, kiss him back!' _**Kera snapped at me and I acted completely on instinct.

I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled us so that he was lying on top of me, but he wasn't hurting me. In fact, it felt rather good. I felt him nip my bottom lip and I opened for him. I felt his tongue slid into my mouth and I fought his for dominance. I won, though I think he let me. I felt one of his hands slide down my side towards my thigh and I broke away. He sat up and apologized.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said and looked away.

I blushed before looking up at him. I didn't like seeing him like that. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the feel of his hand on my body, it's just he was moving too fast.

**'_Do something before the moment is ruined._' **Kera whined in my head and I nodded before moving over towards him. He refused to meet my eyes and I lifted his chin so he'd look at me.

"It's alright. You were just going a little faster than I'm comfortable with." I said and he averted his eyes. I sighed before crashing my lips against his. His eyes widened before he kissed me back. I pulled away and blushed as I looked him in the eyes.

"E-Earlier it was too f..fast, but I don't mind k..kissing."I said and saw him smile. He pulled me into a hug and I snuggled into his chest. I smiled and rested my head against him.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Finally, Mia had stopped cryin every time she woke but still wouldn't let me go. Now she just clung to my shirt and stared at her hands. My left arm was under her head and my right was over her stomach and rubbing circles on her back to keep her calm.

"Mia, is everything okay?" Matsiko asked as he came into the room again.

Mia didn't answer home or even move her body.

"is she asleep?" he looked at me and I shook my head. "Mia?"

He touched her cheek and only her eyes moved to looked up at him.

"I must get back to the house. I have much neglected work that must be finished. Kit thinks that you only had a nightmare that released your jaki, she doesn't need this stress. Will you be okay staying here, knowing that 'he' is still in the manor?"

"Sesshomaru will be here," she whispered, her voice weak from all her crying.

Matsiko nodded and kissed her cheek then left.

...

...

...

...

...

Please review!


	16. Dates and Wine

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"I must get back to the house. I have much neglected work that must be finished. Kit thinks that you only had a nightmare that released your jaki, she doesn't need this stress. Will you be okay staying here, knowing that 'he' is still in the manor?"

"Sesshomaru will be here," she whispered, her voice weak from all her crying.

Matsiko nodded and kissed her cheek then left.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Mia-

It was sunday morning and I laid on the bed, curled up in a ball since Sesshomaru had gotten up for some reason. I felt his jaki on the floor above somewhere. I sighed and slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub and filled it up. I found scented bottles of bubbles in the closet and I pulled out the one labeled Fresh Rain and put some in and then stripped down and got into the hot water.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I put the books away then walked out of the library and back down to my room. Mia was probably wondering why I had left her when I had been with her all day to help comfort her. I entered the room and and heard water splash softly from the slightly open bathroom door. I walked over and flared my jaki outside the door so Mia knew I was there.

"Come on in, Sessh," her weak voice called and I entered cautiously.

I saw her clothes in a small pile and she was in the tub. Her light brown hair was pulled back by two chopsticks. She turned her head to look at me as she kept the rest of her body turned away from me.

"How are you this morning?" she asked as she looked away again and sank lower into the water.

"Im not worried about myself, how are you holding up?" I asked as I knelt next to the tub and touched her bare shoulder.

I heard a sigh from her and her shoulders slumped forward. I pulled her shoulder and turned her to face me. Her head was lowered but I saw the sadness in her eyes and was relieved to see no tears.

"Mia?" I asked and she looked up at me. The diamond on her brow turned blue as our eyes connected.

"It's hard..." she whispered. "Not having something to help bury the pain and memories...but it's better that I deal with it."

I nodded as I stood and stepped back as she started to stand up, her arms across her chest in the waist deep water. I handed her a towel and turned away so she could get out. She touched my arm and I turned as her arms came around my waist and she buried her face in my shirt and silvery hair since I hadnt bothered to put it back on.

"School will be difficult, knowing that you won't be there," I heard her faintly. "Your scent and aura calm me and it helps a lot. Thank you for helping me and protecting me from him."

"Your welcome," I whispered theb pulled back. "Stay right here and I'll be right back with some clothes that you can wear."

Then I left the bathroom and walked over to Satori's rooms that i refused to let someone pack, not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

He set a pile of clothes on the bathroom, smiled at me then left so I could change. I saw that it was a simple kimono that clung to my body and was a dark amethyst with gold trimming. I fixed my hair and put the two chopsticks back in and walked out to the other room where sesshomaru waited in a nice dark blue dress shirt and jeans, his concealment ring on his hand.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"I want to take you somewhere so you can get away from the house. Father is in his study and hasn't come out since Lord Matsiko left. I hope that he learned his lesson but I doubt it. Come," Sesshomaru spoke.

I slid on my shoes and followed him out of the house and to a black Shelby GT-Ford Mustang 500. We drove into the city and he pulled up to a restaurant where a man came out and took the car to go park it as we walked inside. I wanted to say something but then again I didn't want to ruin the night.

**_'He really likes you if he's bringing you here,'_** Silas whispered into my mind.

_'I know but it's been only a few days since we met,'_ I reasoned.

_**'Youkai don't always take that long to get to know someone and realize that they want to stay with them. Us innerbeasts help in chosing who you mate and if it really matters to you, I want him.'**_

_'Silas!'_ I gasped silently as Sesshomaru led me to a private booth.

_**'I'm only saying it how it is. I am glad that the pain is no longer there. Even when you couldn't feel it, I could. That was a lot of built up pain for their deaths.'**_ Silas growled before crawling back into her cage.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I knew Mia was talking to her demon as her eyes turned from their sea blue to gold every few seconds as I led her to the table and she seemed surprised and guilty at the same time. When we sat down, she sighed and rubbed her forehead around the crystal.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Silas is just being a bother as usual. Did Pa say anything as to why the crystal is in my head now?"

"No, but i think Gaara has something to do with it. I think that when he felt your Jaki explode, he fused the fragments together and pushed it into your head. We may have to call him and ask if its really important to you."

"Its alright, it's just weird that its there and I feel it all the time," she smiled as a waitress came over with our menus.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I ordered a Fettucini Chicken Alfredo and a glass of wine while Sesshomaru ordered a bowl of Wonton Soup with a glass of wine as well. Halfway through the night, I realized that this was a Youkai restaurant because the wine was acting a lot stronger than human wine. I switched to water when i felt my head start to buzz but sesshomaru stayed with the wine. On the drive home, Sesshomaru pulled up to Gaara's house and we got out. I stumbled a bit with the buzz and he steadied me as he knocked on the door.

A blond girl answered the door and as soon as she saw Sesshomaru, she stepped back to let us in. Sesshomaru kept a grip around my waist until we sat on the couch. A boy who looked similar to Gaara but older came out and blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing here Sessh? Gaara isn't home, he said he was going on a date with some girl," the girl spoke.

I smiled at that and snuggled against Sesshomaru. "That would be my sister he's going out with."

"Really and who are you?" the boy spoke.

"I am Mia Miyomoto, who are you?"

"I'm Kankuro and she's Temari. Why is there a crystal on your brow?"

"Why do you wear make-up?" I countered and he laughed.

"Touche."

"I don't know when he's supposed to be..."

"He's coming and looks like kit is with him," i whispered as i felt her jaki. "Sessh, i don't know if I..."

"I know," he spoke and pulled me to my feet. "Don't tell him we were here. I'll talk to him tomorrow when I come get him for school."

"Alright but..."

"Don't worry about it, Kankuro," Sessh growled as we walked back out and to the car. He pulled out of the driveway quickly and he circled around town to avoid Gaara and Kit then pulled back up to the Taishou Manor. He pulled me inside and in his room, he threw me onto the bed and I giggled. "You are drunk and you drank less than I did."

"My body isn't as immune to Youkai wine. Back in America, I'd drink the human wine til I was drunk."

I giggled as he stripped off his shirt and shoes then came to me. he pulled the Chopsticks out of my hair and put them on the night stand as I kicked off my shoes. I sat up and scooted off the other side of the bed and ran to the bathroom before he could catch me. I stripped off the kimono and pulled on the tube top and shorts before coming back out. He surprised me by grabbing me around the waist and tossed me back onto the bed and hovered above me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked softly, propping myself onto my elbows, bringing myself closer to him.

"Partially," he smirked and kissed me softly before pulling back to look at me.

I pulled off his ring and tossed it onto the night stand before sliding my fingers into his hair and pulled him back to me. He deepened the kiss and lowered his body onto me. One hand went to my waist while the other was next to my head for some support. His fingers trailed down my side roughly, though he was mindful of his claws and I shivered as he nibbled my bottom lip with his fangs.

I gasped and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. One hand stayed in his hair while the other trailed down his chest, tracing the muscles. He growled as he kissed me, his hand sliding to my thigh and pulled it up to wrap around his waist. I groaned when I felt his excitement pressed against my lower waist. We broke for air and his lips trailed down my chin to my neck and nibbled the junction and I gasped in surprise.

"Don't worry, Koishii, I won't do anything," he whispered in my ear and I growled.

He pulled back to look at me and I saw that his eyes were tinged with red. I felt myself get wet at that sight and his eyes widened in surprise. With that, I grabbed him and rolled on top of him before bitting his ear. He groaned under me and I felt him harden through his jeans. I ran my fingers down his chest and slid them along the edge of his pants, making him shiver and moan at the same time.

"And who said we couldn't have fun, Koibito," I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Your drunk, Mia, I won't do things like that while your mind is clouded," he spoke, his voice breathy.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed as he tried to stay in control. I sighed and rolled off him and snuggled into his side. He pulled me with him under the covers and wrapped his arms around me as we relaxed.

"Father said I had to be back tonight, but I can't face Kit right now, knowing that i'd be lying to her face," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

"I'll call Lord Matsiko in the morning blame my father for it, I don't want you to go anyways," he whispered and I smiled as I let sleep take me.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Please Review


	17. Jealousy of Acting

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Father said I had to be back tonight, but I can't face Kit right now, knowing that i'd be lying to her face," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

"I'll call Lord Matsiko in the morning blame my father for it, I don't want you to go anyways," he whispered and I smiled as I let sleep take me.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Mia-

Sesshomaru dropped me off at the Academy then he and Gaara drove off to head to their school a few blocks away. I dreaded seeing Kit, knowing that almost everyone had lied to her about my Jaki explosion but she didn't need to know the truth about Lord Inutaisho. He was a good man even though he did many cruel things in the past. I knew I wouldn't be able to forgive the past anytime soon, but I wasn't going to ruin other people's relations with the man just because of me.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Mia? What are you doing after school today?" I asked as we walked back from lunch.

"Nothing, why?" She asked she seemed distant, but that was reasonable with what happened over the weekend with her nightmares. I took a deep breath to control my excitement.

"Well you know how there's a play at the end of the month?" I asked and Mia stopped to look at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Ms. Saki chose me to be the lead actress and there's a rehearsal for it tonight and I was wondering if you'd come and watch it." I asked looking at the ground afraid she'd say no.

"That's so great Kit! I'd love to." Mia said and I looked up at her in shock.

"R-Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I'll be there." She said just as the bell rang.

We walked off to our last two classes and I couldn't help but smile the entire time.

_'Mia's finally going to get to see me act.' _I thought and heard Kera laugh.

_**'She's seen you act before.'**_

_'Yeah, but this time it'll be for a school event.' _I said and Kera didn't say anything in response. The bell couldn't have come soon enough. I practically ran out of the classroom and across campus to the drama department.

"Ah Kit, there you are. Go get dressed; we'll start practice as soon as you're ready." Ms. Saki said and I nodded before throwing my bag next to the door and running into the changing room. I quickly stripped before pulling on the dark purple Victorian dress and walking out. Nikia did my hair and makeup then I was rushed onto stage.

"Alright. Does everyone have their scripts?" Ms. Saki asked and everyone held theirs up but me.

"Kit? Are you sure you'll be able to remember your lines? You have quite a lot of them." She said and I just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Saki, I know them." I said and she nodded before motioning for us to begin.

We were doing a basic play really. It was about a man and a woman who lived back in the Victorian times. The woman, me, was a rich aristocrat who was betrothed to a man to keep her family from going bankrupt, but she fell in love with a commoner. It ended tragically, but it was a wonderful story.

The lights dimmed and silence fell over the auditorium as we all took our places. A spot light suddenly lit up the stage showing me sitting in the garden next to the man I was betrothed to. He was in a well tailored light blue suite, his pale skin standing out against it. He had his black hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and he was blabbering on about something, but my character wasn't supposed to be paying any attention to him.

"Once we are married you are to behave like a young lady, is that understood?" He asked and I sighed dramatically before turning away from him.

"Yes."

He continued on and I ignored him, only listening for my que. Then I pretended like I was interested in the young man brining in the horses. He was thin, but strong. He had short cropped brown hair and he was dressed in commoners clothing.

The narrator of the story, Naoko, read from the script that was supposed to be telling the audience my thoughts. Of how I thought the boy was gorgeous, and seemed to have an air of mystery about him.

"Please excuse me Sir Astiko, but I am tired and wish to retire." I said to the black haired boy sitting next to me. He looked up at me shocked before standing up and bowing to me, then walking off stage. I did the same after heading towards the stables.

"That was marvelous!" Ms. Saki said coming towards me.

"How in the world you were able to remember everything perfectly after having only looked at the script once I will never know." She said and I blushed at her compliment.

We rehearsed the other parts of the play. When my character met the stable boy, learned his name, then when they realized they were in love. The nightly visits, then the plan to get married in secret. We were in the middle of the vows when I felt Mia's jaki at the entrance of the auditorium. I smiled before going back to rehearsal.

"Angelica, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I love you with all my…." The boy paused to look at his script before continuing. "…all my heart. I will honor and cherish you till I take my last breath." He said and smiled at me. I took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes.

"Alexander, I too feel the same as you. I will love you as long as I draw breath and even beyond that." I said and the brown haired boy playing Alexander leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine. It took all I had not to gag. The boy was a horrible kisser, though I only had Gaara to compare him to and he sucked momentously compared to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to let him kiss me.

Clapping broke out among the other actors and Ms. Saki, but I felt a very familiar jaki and it was pissed. I broke away from the boy and turned to see that Mia hadn't come to my rehearsal alone. Sesshomaru and Gaara were with her as well. Gaara looked beyond pissed, and I saw hurt in his teal colored eyes. When he turned and left I growled.

_'Shit.'_

_**'You've done it now.' **_Kera said in my mind as I jumped off the stage and ran after him.

_'It was just a stage kiss, nothing more.'_

**_'Try telling him that.' _**Kera said and I growled again as I sped up. I grabbed Gaara's arm and turned him so he was facing me.

"Gaara." I said and he pulled away from me.

"Damn it Gaara will you look at me!" I snapped and he stopped, but didn't turn to look at me. I walked around so I was facing him. He averted his eyes. I could still feel the hatred coming off of him in waves and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Were you just faking then?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Gaara I don't-"

"When I asked you out and we shared our kiss. Were you just faking feelings for me or did it really not mean anything to you?" He asked and I gasped in shock.

"Gaara, how can you say that? Of course it meant something to me-"

"Then why the hell did you just kiss another guy!" He snapped and I flinched at his tone.

"Gaara, I was just acting. It was part of the play I'm in. I don't feel anything for him, honest." I said but Gaara still wouldn't calm down.

"So then you've kissed guys before me? Great, so how was I?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"How did I compare to the thousands of others you've kissed?" He asked darkly and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Did he really think I was that kind of girl?

"That was the first time I've ever stage kissed someone Gaara. You were my first kiss and it meant everything to me." I said and felt shock replace the anger in his jaki.

"Then why the hell did you kiss him?" He asked and I sighed as I placed both of my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Like I said, it was all part of the play. I swear to you Gaara, I don't want anyone else to kiss me." I said and his eyes widened in shock.

"Then you shouldn't have kisses that other bo-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He tried to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I nipped his bottom lip and he eventually wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. He pressed me up against the side of the building and deepened our kiss. He broke away and started kissing my neck. I could hear my heart beating wildly in my ears and my breathing was ragged, as was Gaara's. He stopped at the hollow of my neck and breathed deeply, almost like he was inhaling my scent.

"Gaara?" I asked and heard him laugh.

"Next time you have to stage kiss someone…." He said and I waited patiently.

"Don't." He said and I couldn't help but laugh as he lifted his head so he was looking me in the eyes. I could see the seriousness in his eyes and nodded.

"Alright." I said and he smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine again.

"Kit? Is everything alright between you two?" Mia asked as she walked around the corner. I blushed as Gaara and I pulled away from each other. I tried to step away from him, but he kept his arms firmly wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Yeah, we were just talking. Right Angel?" He asked and I blushed and looked at him confused.

"Angel?" I mouthed to him and he smirked down at me. He lowered his head to my ear.

"Would you prefer I called you Angelica?" He asked and I blushed.

"Angel's fine." I whispered so low that only he would hear. Mia and Sesshomaru were looking at us weird and I blushed even more.

"Come on, Ms. Saki is wondering why you ran off so suddenly." Mia said as she turned and started walking back towards the stage, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist. I turned and glared at Gaara who only laughed.

_'Why does he have to tease me?'_ I wondered as I walked back towards the stage. I looked out over the empty seats in the auditorium and he smiled at me making me blush again.

_**'Because he likes you.'**_

I sighed before listening to Ms. Saki tell us when the actual play would take place.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Please Review


	18. Scents and Closets

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_'Why does he have to tease me?'_ I wondered as I walked back towards the stage. I looked out over the empty seats in the auditorium and he smiled at me making me blush again.

**_'Because he likes you.'_**

I sighed before listening to Ms. Saki tell us when the actual play would take place.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

Sesshomaru pulled me away after Kit went back to change. Gaara was waiting for her, still slightly agitated. In the hallway he pressed me to the wall and buried his face against my neck and inhaled. His fingers dug into my hips pulling me as close as he could.

"Sessho..." I whispered and his grip tightened, makin me whimper. His grip loosened immediately and and he sighed. "Sessh are you okay?"

"Ye...yeah," he whispered before pulling away and ran his hand through his black hair. "Sorry about that. My beast got antsy and inhaling your scent was the only thing I could think of to calm him."

"It's alright just don't grip me so tightly. If I had been human, I think I would have bruised."

"Sorry," he spoke before kissing the corner of my mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his roughly. He caught what I wanted and pressed me against the wall and kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Then someone cleared their throat and we pulled back enough to see who it was. Kit and gaara walked closer smiling, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are we interrupting?" Gaara asked, smiling knowing that he had. I growled then kissed Sesshomaru softly before pulling back. "Let's go get a drink."

"Hey Mia...?" kit averted her eyes and I felt anxiety coming from her. "I didn't bother about it before because we were around the humans but why is the diamond from your ring embedded in your brow?"

"The dream was more vivid this last time, releasing my full jaki, making the ring shatter. Gaara had come over to see Sesshomaru and acted as quick as he could. He gathered the shattered shards and fused them together and embedded it into my brow with some help from his own jaki. The dream caused me to shift," I lied, looking away from all three of them.

"Oh, okay. Let's go do something. It's been a long day," Kit smiled and I sighed so low that only Sesshomaru could hear.

"You three go on ahead, I'll catch up," I whispered before pulling away from Sesshomaru and walked down the hall. "I just need to clear my head."

"Okay," kit called and dragged the boys down the other way.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Gaara and I looked at each other as Kit pulled us down to the local food place. We knew the truth but kit knew only a partial truth. It was true that she had times that she'd wake up sobbing, but Mia didn't want Kit to know Inutaisho had part of it. It was about ten minutes later that Mia came and found us. The diamond was blue but no one said anything.

"Hey," she smiled as she sat next to me. "Kit, I called pa earlier and he and Ma had to go out of town for a few days. He said you'd be staying at Lady Izayoi's unless Gaara would let you crash at his place. I'm still helping at the Taishou manor."

"I have no problem having her stay at my place. My siblings met her the other day," Gaara smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush.

Mia nodded as she leaned against me as the waitress came over with our drinks.

"I ordered your cappuccino for you," Kit smiled and Mia nodded grateful.

"Too bad it ain't spiked. Youkai wine is definitely different," Mia smirked and I stiffen.

"What are you doing drinking?" Gaara spoke.

"She does it every now and then although you've never had youkai wine before. How did taht go for ya?" Kit smirked.

"She had less than half of what I drank," I spoke recovering.

"At least I know when to stop," she smirked as she straightened in her seat and drank her cappuccino.

"What exactly happened?" Kit asked and both Mia and I looked at her.

"I don't ask what you do on your dates, do I?" Mia asked and kit blushed a deep red. "Hm, we should probably go to the house to get a few things so we don't have to go back and forth."

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

Kit nodded and we finished our drinks then we ran through the forest to the mansion. We jumped into our room and went into our closets. I grabbed a bag and threw in a few uniforms for school, a couple tube tops, a halter top, a few pair of jeans and what I wore to bed which was a tube top and short shorts.

Sesshomaru stood in the door way and watched me as I packed. I kept my back to him, knowing that he was starting to get irritated. I smirked and put a pair of flats into the, taking my time. He growled and I wanted to laugh. I heard the door close and then I found myself pressed against the wall facing Sesshomaru.

"Koibito, what's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"You are testing my control, are you not?" he hissed in my ear as his fingers dragged down my sides.

"What are you talking about? I was packing," I gasped.

He bit my ear and I moaned. I felt kit and Gaara leave and Sesshomaru pulled me against him. I wrapped my arms around him and bit his neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned and shoved me against the wall as he moved back and captured my lips. His hands dug into my thighs under my skirt as he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned against his lips, feeling the warmth of his hands. His hands slid up and I pulled back in surprise. He looked at me confused and I kissed his cheek.

"Maybe a little too fast," I whispered in his ear. "God, I was drunk last night, wasn't I?"

"Just a little," he breathed as I let go of him and picked up my bag. "Let's get out of here. We can go we Lady Izayoi on the way if you want. See how she's doing."

I smiled and we left the mansion through the window.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Please Review


	19. Another Day At The Lake

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Maybe a little too fast," I whispered in his ear. "God, I was drunk last night, wasn't I?"

"Just a little," he breathed as I let go of him and picked up my bag. "Lets get out of here. We can go we Lady Izayoi on the way if you want. See how she's doing."

I smiled and we left the mansion through the window.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Gaara-

The moment I heard a thud from Mia's closet, I knew it was best we just leave. Kit complained but I told her that we should get her bag to my place then maybe we could go to the lake and she agreed so we left quickly. She was so innocent in what she knew about Mia that it kinda made me angry. Kit's ability to really detect someone's jaki and the ability to sense lies from someone were lacking greatly. Even I could sense the lies from Mia, but I guess she was trying to protect her for as long as she could.

At the house, Temari almost knocked Kit over in her excitement while Kankuro just rolled his eyes as he fixed up one of his old puppets. We put Kit's bags in the spare room and I left her so she could change into her swimming suit and I got into some swimming trunks then we left the house before Temari could trap Kit into a corner to talk.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Gaara drove us back to the lake and led me through the woods to the same place we'd had our picnic the day before. He turned and smiled at me before walking over to the cliff. He looked down and for a second I thought I felt his jaki flare with anger, but it was gone too quickly for me to be sure.

Suddenly an idea came to me and I quickly hid my jaki so Gaara wouldn't know what I was up to and crept up behind him silently then pushed him over the edge. The look of shock on his face as he went down was priceless and had me holding my side. When he came up from below I heard him growl.

"You're going to pay for that." He said and I smiled at him as I looked down from atop the cliff.

"Oh? How is that? You're all the way down there, how are you going to get me?" I asked and he smirked up at me.

My smile faded when I realized what I just did. I scrambled away from the edge of the cliff but it was too late. I felt Gaara's sand wrap around my waist, then I was hurdled into the water below. I screamed before I hit the surface. I came back up and glared at Gaara. He was laughing like crazy.

"That wasn't nice." I said, emphasizing 'nice' with a splash.

He just smiled at me before diving under the water. I looked around, but couldn't find him. I tried finding him by his jaki, but that was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me and turned just as Gaara broke through the surface. He smiled at me before pressing his lips to mine.

"How is it you weren't able to sense me? I wasn't hiding my jaki." He asked once he pulled away, though his arms were still around my waist.

"I'm not very good at sensing jaki. That's Mia's strong suit." I said and thought for a second that I'd heard Gaara growl.

"Then I think it's about time you learned." He said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

It's only been two hours and Kit's already better at sensing jaki than I am, though that's not really saying much considering I'm not the greatest at it, but still I'm pretty good.

"Alright, try one more time." I said and heard Kit groan.

"But Gaara, I'm bored. This isn't fun." She said and I couldn't help but smile at her as she poked her lip out and started to pout.

"We'll do something fun after this, I promise." I said and she sighed before looking at me.

She nodded and I hid my jaki before going under water. I waited and before long Kit was right in front of me. The look in her eyes told me she was bored. I smiled then swam for the surface. Kit broke through after me and started swimming for shore, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and she turned in my arms.

"To shore." She said and I smiled at her.

"Now why go to shore when we can have fun here?" I asked and she blushed.

"B..because….we had more f..fun on the shore l..last time."

My eyes widened when I realized what she was referring to. Suddenly she splashed me, slipped out of my arms, and was on shore before I could even respond.

'_**She is a clever little minx.'** _Shukaku said and I smiled as I swam for shore.

'_What makes you say that?_' I asked and he smiled.

'_**She got you out of the water.'**_ He said as I reached the shore. I froze as I realized he was right. I shook my head before looking for Kit. She wasn't out in the open, she was hiding.

"Kit? Where are you?"bI called out and only heard her laughter through the trees.

'**_Go look for her.'_ **Shukaku said and I didn't need to be told twice.

I took off through the trees. After a while of not being able to find her on the ground I jumped onto a branch in a tree and started looking for her that way. I flared out my jaki, but couldn't find her.

'_Damn, it seems that I taught her too well.'_ I thought as I looked around.

'_**That you did.**_'

I was suddenly forced forward and felt arms wrap around my waist and heard familiar laughter. I turned to see Kit. I smiled up at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I used my sand to soften the ground as we fell. Kit was laughing uncontrollably on top of me.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless, it was better than when I pushed you from the cliff!" She said in between giggles.

That's when I noticed what the feel of her on top of me giggling did to me. The small vibrations of her laughter moved her body against mine in a way that I felt myself grow hard. I growled before leaning up and pressing my lips to hers to stop her laughter. She gasped and I slid my tongue inside her mouth. I coaxed hers to move and our tongues fought for dominance, this time I didn't let her win.

She moved to wrap her arms around my neck and froze. I pulled back and looked at her confused and saw she was blushing more than usual. I was about to ask her what was wrong when one of her hands trailed down my chest towards my stomach and lower till it stopped at my waistband. I looked her in the eyes and saw curiosity, hesitance, and hunger. I pulled her hand away and she started to protest until I pressed my lips against hers again. I rolled over so I was on top of her. I trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck. One of her hands fisted in my hair, the other one was still being held by one of mine. She moaned when I nipped her neck and I felt myself harden even more.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I couldn't help but moan when Gaara nipped my neck. I felt him harden through his trunks and felt myself grow wet. Gaara pulled back and looked at me in surprise. I rolled my eyes at him and brought his head down to mine and pressed my lips to his. His hand trailed down my side making shivers go through my body. His hand slid towards the inside of my thigh and I moaned. I felt him smile against my lips and he moved his hand back up my body.

'_He's teasing me again.' _I thought as he started to kiss down my body.

'_**Then tease him back.'**_ Kera said with a smile and I couldn't help smile back.

I pulled Gaara back up to me and kissed him before trailing my hand down his chest to his stomach, tracing the muscles of his abs. I felt him shudder and smiled as I kissed his neck. My hand traveled lower until it reached the top of his shorts. I traced the elastic of his trunks at the front with my pinky before bringing my hand up his side and tangling my fingers in his red hair. I heard him growl and smiled. He moved against me and I moaned as I felt his excitement press against me. I looked up at him and saw hunger, and lust in his teal colored eyes and a smile on his face.

'_**Are you really willing to lose something that special to him right now?'** _Kera asked and I froze. Sure, I love Gaara, but do I love him enough to lose my virginity to him?

I growled in my mind before pushing Gaara back slightly. He looked down at me confused, but let me sit up.

"What's wrong Angel?" He asked and I blushed at the nickname he'd given me since the incident at rehearsal.

"Gaara, I love you, but I don't want to lose something so important like this. I want it to be special, not on the forest floor." I said and the look in his teal colored eyes returned to normal as he understood what I was saying.

"Kit, I'm sorry. I got carried away and-"

I cut him off with a kiss and looked him in the eyes when I pulled away.

"You're not the only one who got caught up in the moment. Let's just take things slow." I said and he nodded before pulling away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at me confused.

"I said take it slow, I never said we couldn't have some fun love." I said with a smile.

He looked at me, wondering where I'd gotten the nickname and I decided to give him a hint. I leaned up and kissed the kanji tattoo for love on his forehead. I heard him laugh before he pulled me into his lap.


	20. Desires

Hello Everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"I said take it slow, I never said we couldn't have some fun love." I said with a smile.

He looked at me, wondering where I'd gotten the nickname and I decided to give him a hint. I leaned up and kissed the kanji tattoo for love on his forehead. I heard him laugh before he pulled me into his lap.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Seeing Mia hold Inuyasha who was currently asleep was a beautiful sight. Her face was calm and I caught a loving smile as she looked down at the sleeping child and leaned against me. Izayoi finally returned from going out with her mother to relax and as she came into the room and saw us, she smiled. She took inuyasha from Mia, thanked us for watching him then went to take inuyasha to another room too sleep.

Mia snuggled against me and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a small headache. Silas is being a bother," she muttered.

"What about?"

"Seems a lot about the Taishou family," she whispered, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "She is worse than Kit's beast when she's talkative."

"And why is she like that?"

I felt her aura darken slightly as she stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her and saw her sit down by the koi pond in the back yard. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on her chin. I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Mia, what is wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered, leaning against me.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Please dont shut me out, Mia. I want to help you but I can't do that when you act like this."

"Not here," she spoke, kissing my cheek.

I nodded then we stood up. "Let's go tell Lady Izayoi goodbye then head back to the manor." She smiled and we walked inside the smaller country home to find Izayoi.

Mia sat on my bed as I closed the door and put up a barrier and pulled of my concealment ring, knowing she'd pull it off anyway. I sat next to her on the bed and she moved so she was straddling my lap as she rested her head on my shoulder as her hands started to play with my silver hair.

"Mia will you tell me what's wrong now?"

She lifted her head and looked at me then she leaned forward and kissed me brfore pulling back and looking down as her hands rested on my chest. "I want you, Sesshomaru, Silas keeps pestering me til I told you. Her pestering was constant at lady Izayoui's, thus the headache. I don't know exactly what could happen to what we have..."

Her hands clenched in my shirt and then she rested her head on her hands as the scent of tears came to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she got whatever it was out of her system. I rubbed my hands along her back not saying anything.

_**'Say something, she may take your silence wrong!"**_my beast snapped.

"Mia, I don't know what will happen either, but I wish to see this as an actual relationship and not just friends with benefits. Your beast isn't the only one pestering you, mine does the same. I care for you a lot and I don't want to hurt you," I whispered and she lifted her head and looked at me.

I kissed her tears away and she giggled. Her aura was a lot calmer and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me back so I was laying against the pillows. She traced the magenta markings on my cheeks, her eyes paying attention to what she was doing. I wanted to growl but her touch was wonderful.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I laid on Sesshomaru, my elbows on his chest as I traced his markings. I knew he wanted me to look at him but I kept my eyes on my hands. He slid his hands to my thighs under my black mini-skirt and I caught onto his game, he was trying to make me look at him. I wanted to smile at his antics but kept my facial emotions controlled as I felt him harden against my lower stomach. I wouldn't lose to his game.

I laid my head in his shoulder and relaxed as I felt the warmth of his skin through our clothes and closed my eyes. His hands slid up and traced the edge of my booty shorts with a claw. I locked my jaw to keep from squirming because him touching me there so lightly tickled a little. I looked at my hand on his chest and slid it to start unbuttoning his shirt. Each time I got a button undone, he slid his hands a little higher. I got his shirt fully unbuttoned and traced his muscles and he rested his hands on my butt.

I lifted my head so I could see his chest better, still not giving him the satisfaction of him winning. I felt his hardness between my legs and shut down my mind to keep from blushing as I trailed my nails along his chest. He shivered, rubbing against me and my back stiffened. This game was getting hard to stay in the lead.

I noticed magenta markings on his sides, the curves of his hips and near the center of his lower stomach going lower. I slid my hands down softly like a feather and a hiss escaped his lips as I trailed my hands over what part was visible at the edge of his pants. He moaned as I trailed my fingers roughly up his chest and I lifted only my eyes to look at him. His eyes were tinged red.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

As that moan escaped my lips, sbe looked moved her eyes to look at me and she looked feral. I felt myself become aroused and her blue eyes were streaked with gold. On her forehead around her diamond which was red was an outline of a four sided celtic knot in red as well with vines that swirled across her brow to her temples. She looked like an erotic goddess with the way she was looking at me.

She moved so she was hovering over me and pressed her lips to mine. One of my hand came up and tangled into her hair at the base of her neck and deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue across her lips and she opened for me as her hands gripped my sides roughly. I rolled on top of her and my free hand unbuttoned her shirt and slid my hand across her stomach. She shivered and slid one hand into my hair as the other gripped the edge of my pants, making me groan.


	21. Playing With Silk

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

She moved so she was hovering over me and pressed her lips to mine. One of my hand came up and tangled into her hair at the base of her neck and deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue across her lips and she opened for me as her hands gripped my sides roughly. I rolled on top of her and my free hand unbuttoned her shirt and slid my hand across her stomach. She shivered and slid one hand into my hair as the other gripped the edge of my pants, making me groan.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Sesshomaru-

I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her. Across her shoulders and waist were more outlines of red markings, it looked like a tribal version of flames on her shoulders and on her hips, it followed the curve down past her skirt. Her eyes were filled with lust and love as she stared at me. Her eyes seemed specked with red within the gold and blue as she sat up, making me straighten up. Her blazer and shirt slid off her shoulders and she shrugged it off and tossed it off the bed. Along the tops of her arms were more of the tribal flame design.

"Can I see all your markings?" she whispered her hands tracing the edge of my pants as she looked up at me.

"I won't help you," I spoke, feeling playful with her as my shirt slid off onto the bed behind me.

She smiled and pushed me so I fell onto my back. As she crawled onto me, I saw more markings on the backs of her legs and the tops of her hands. Her eyes never left mine as her hands came to my pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. She smirked as she pulled them and they slid off, due to my silk boxers. She used her feet to kick them off all the way then slid them off the bed as her hands came to my ribs. She traced the markings on my sides and arms until she stopped, placing one of her hands on the curve of my hips. She rested her weight on that hand as she was on all fours, looking at me, her other arm on the bed next to my ribs. She pressed her lips to my neck as her fingers slid inside my boxers and pulled gently a few inches. As her hand moved so did her lips a few inches.

_'Damn, did she catch onto my game earlier?'_ I thought wanting to help her.

_**'Yes she did, that's how the whole stripping down thing started. You should have asked to see her markings first. I'm rather curious about what's on her back...'**_

_'Perverted dog...'_

_**'I am you so don't be blaming me. Unless your willing to help her, shut up and enjoy it. Control your patience or give up.'**_

I groaned and heard Mia chuckle against my chest. Her lips were on my sternum as both hands were sliding my boxers down a few more centimeters. Her stomach was pressed against my bared skin and it made me shiver, thinking about how close she was.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

As my lips reached his sternum he groaned and I smirked and let out a chuckle as my hands slid the silk down a few more centimeters. As I pressed my torso to his body, he shivered and I smiled. My patience was growing thin but I was prolonging this, seeing if he'd give in.

**_'You're horrible!'_** Silas cried. _**'You have the chance to see **_**all_ of him and you're taking too long!'_**

_'Shut up Silas, this is my game now. I know his patience is most likely wearing thin.' _I thought as I started humming randomly, enjoying his reactions.

"Mia..." his voice was husky and I felt the silk stretch as he hardened and I laughed full out and lifted up my head to look at him. I kissed his cheek then jumped off the bed and walked over and sat on the couch.

"You lost," I smirked as he propped himself on his elbow and turned over onto his stomach to look at me. "I was waiting to see when you'd give up."

"You little..."

"No name calling my dear Sesshou," I smirked.

He rolled off the bed, not bothering to fix his boxers which were riding very low and I noticed his body was absent of any hair except his head. He walked over to me and stood in front of me. I looked up at him and saw that he was taunting me again so I did what came to mind. I grabbed his boxers, pulled then jumped over the couch back and sat on the bed before the silk fell to the ground. I smirked and studied his body, not bothering to be ashamed of what I saw before me.

Magenta markings curved over his hips to his butt and the markings around his groin seemed to enhance his erection. His length in itself was a sight to see; he was well endowed with wideth and size and i didnt expect anything else considering he is a dog youkai. He stood there and rested his weight on one leg as he crossed his arms. He seemed comfortable being nude and I had to force my body to stay on the bed and not going back to him and jumping him right there.

"See anything you like?" He asked smugly.

"It's alright," I shrugged, trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculous question.

I turned over and crawled back to the head of the bed then leaned against the pillows as he walked closer. He crawled onto the bed and came towards me. I never let my blank gaze leave his face as he came to over over me. He slid one leg on either side of mine and knelt there, his erection within reach but I kept my eyes on his red tinged ones.

_**'Damn, you have a lot more control than me,'**_ Silas hissed to me and I laughed internally.

_'I'm hanging on by a thread Silas, it doesn't help that he's RIGHT there! Internally, I'm freaking out! Do you know how much it hurts to control myself like this? God, I sound like some horny whore!'_ I mentally slapped myself and she laughed.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I saw her talking to her beast with how her diamond seemed to turn from gold to red and her eyes seemed to have more gold in them every few seconds and smirked. I lowered myself so I was sitting on my calves and rested my hands on my knees and waited for her to switch her attention back to me. After a few seconds, she blinked and narrowed her eyes at me.

A growl came from her and she pushed me by my shoulders and pushed me backwards so I was on my back once again. She slid off the bed and I rolled over so I could watch her. She walked to the bathroom and I studied the markings on her back. The tribal flames seemed to follow her spine and on her legs, the marks were on the outside of her legs. She flipped her hair over her back so her markings were covered as she closed the bathroom door and locked it. I heard the shower turn on and laughed.

_**'She's taking a cold shower? Damn her control is amazing. I thought she was going to jump you when she pushed you back again.'**_ My beast spoke surprised.

_'For a second, so did I, but I wouldn't have minded really except for the fact that she was close to losing control over her wolf. Those markings are beautiful...'_

_**'Yeah but we didn't get to see everything. I swear she's hiding something else under that skirt...'**_

_'Oh, shut up! Her diamond is still in so not all her markings were revealed.' _My beast sent me an image of her, bare of any clothing and I growled as I walked into my closet and slid on a pair of sweatpants. _'Go to hell demon!'_

_**'Oh but we are in hell, hell with a beautiful erotic goddess to sate us!'**_

_'Get into your cage!'_ I snapped and he laughed as he obeyed. I crawled under the bed covers since the sun was setting and laid on my stomach and looked out the window and watched the sunset.

"Did you really just get into bed?" Mia's voice laughed.

I looked up and saw her in a towel as she walked to her black bag on the edge of the couch. She shrugged and then grabbed one of her tube tops and shorts then slid them on, keeping her back to me. Then she towel dried her hair and laid next to me under the covers, on her side and snuggled next to me, one of her arms slid over my back and she smirked at me before closing her eyes.


	22. Tag, You're It

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Did you really just get into bed?" Mia's voice laughed.

I looked up and saw her in a towel as she walked to her black bag on the edge of the couch. She shrugged and then grabbed one of her tube tops and shorts then slid them on, keeping her back to me. Then she towel dried her hair and laid next to me under the covers, on her side and snuggled next to me, one of her arms slid over my back and she smirked at me before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

For some reason I wasn't able to sit still during practice. I knew all my lines, every cue, all the scenes by heart. I was excited for the play that was happening in two days to get here, but that wasn't why I was antsy.

"Kit, can you come here for a minute?" Ms. Saki asked and I raced over to her.

"Yes?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"I'd like to rehearse the vow scene one last time. Think you can do that?" She asked and I froze.

"Umm…."

_'I can't do that. I promised Gaara that I wouldn't stage kiss anyone.'_

**'Then tell her that!'** Kera snapped at me.

"What is it Kit?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Saki, but I can't perform a stage kiss anymore."

"What! Why not?" She asked, almost whining.

"Because…..because I feel that it is wrong to make someone kiss someone they don't like, even if it is just a play." I said coming up with an excuse. I heard Ms. Saki sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, you can perform an old timey stage kiss." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Are you familiar with the French la bise?" She asked and I nodded.

"There you go. But instead of kissing both cheeks you will only kiss the one facing away from the audience." She said and I couldn't find anything wrong with that and was about to agree when Kera stopped me.

**_'You might want to ask Gaara first.'_** She said and I mentally sighed.

_'Look, I can't not kiss him at all. It's part of the play.'_ I said and she sighed.

**_'Fine.'_** She said and I smiled before nodding at Ms. Saki.

"Okay then, places everyone!" Ms. Saki yelled before running off stage and the lights dimmed until only the light shinning down on center stage was still on.

I sighed before playing my role. The boy leaned towards me and I stayed still as he pressed his cheek to mine. Ms. Saki clapped and we all dressed down. I washed my face, and couldn't help but feel slightly bad about the whole stage kiss thing, even if it wasn't an actual kiss. I hurried out of the dressing room, out of the auditorium, through the courtyard, and practically ran into Gaara as he came up the steps of my school.

"Hey there." He said as his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. I blushed as I looked up into his teal colored eyes.

"H..hey." I said and he smiled at me before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I felt my face heat up even more and heard my heart beat wildly in my ears.

"Oh please, why don't you two get a room." A voice said from behind us and we broke apart to see the brown haired boy from rehearsal. He glared at Gaara, then blushed as he saw me in his arms. He walked past us and I felt Gaara tense.

"Who was that?" He asked and I sighed.

"Just a fellow actor." I said and Gaara relaxed.

"Come on, let's go."

I smiled as he released his hold around my waist to take one of my hands and lead me towards his Mercedes. Every time I saw that car I can't help but smile. As Gaara pulled away from the school I saw Sesshomaru walking Mia to his car. I couldn't help but smile as the school shrank into the distance.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked and heard him laugh.

"Back to my place. Temari and Kankuro left for some business and we've got the entire place to ourselves." He said and the thought of being alone with Gaara made my insides feel all warm.

_**'We'll get to play.'** _Kera said and I sighed.

_'No, no playing. We are taking things slow, remember?' _I said and Kera whined before going back inside her cage.

I smiled inwardly as we pulled up to Gaara's house. He opened the door for me, and I followed him inside. Once he closed the door his lips found mine again. I moaned when his hands trailed down my sides and rested on my hips, and felt him smile against my lips. He trailed kisses down my jaw and I had a hard time thinking straight. He nipped my skin lightly and I almost lost my control.

_'Two can play at that game.'_ I thought before tangling my hands in his hair and pulling his head back.

He looked at me surprised before I started trailing kissing down from his mouth, down his neck, and stopping when I got to the collar of his shirt. I smiled before letting him go and stepping away from him completely. I managed to get to the stairs before his arms were around my waist again. I laughed as I twisted and got out of his reach. I turned and saw he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I felt myself grow wet as I took in his messy hair, the glint in his teal colored eyes, and the confident yet playful smirk on his face.

**_'I want him.'_** Kera said and I smiled before ducking into one of the many empty rooms at the top of the stairs.

I heard him get to the door and I ran into the one connected to the one I was in, jumped over the couch and tried to make my heart slow down. I heard him open the door and walk into the room.

"Come on out Kit." He said from across the room and I blushed when I smelled his arousal.

_**'We want him, he wants us, what's the problem here?'** _Kera asked and I inwardly groaned.

_'Because, when it comes to that I want it to be real.'_ I said as I cautiously peeked over the edge of the couch to see if Gaara was still there.

I gasped in surprise when I saw he had shed his shirt and was now laying down on the couch. He smiled at me before grabbing me by the arms and pulling me over the back of the couch and onto him. I sat up and realized I was straddling his waist.

_'Not fair!'_

_**'Don't lose to his game.'**_ Kera said and I internally nodded.

If there was anything I was good at it was games. I smiled down at Gaara before leaning forward and kissing him. I trailed my fingers down his now bare chest and felt him shiver beneath my touch. I smiled before trailing kisses where my fingers were. I heard him growl and laughed. I hissed when his hands trailed down my sides then started to push my shirt up. I was going to protest, but found I couldn't find a just reason to stop him.

My shirt went flying across the room and Gaara's fingers traced light patterns along my sides as he leaned up and kissed me. The light in the room reflected off his necklace and I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid it off. He didn't seem to notice, though he did sit up and placed his gourd on the floor. I smiled down at him as I ran my fingers up his chest. He growled playfully before grabbing my hand and sliding my concealment ring off my finger. I froze, unsure of how he'd react to seeing me without the cover of a concealment spell, and was surprised to notice his arousal spiked.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

When Kit's ring came off, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty before me. Her dark skin was suddenly adorned with beautiful white symbols. Her arms and legs were covered with swirled markings. And in the center of her brow was a crescent moon with a full moon in the center. Her eyes had changed from their normal dark brown to a light turquoise, and her black hair now had hints of red.

She looked gorgeous and extremely exotic with the way she was straddling my waist, her hands pressed palm down against my chest. I felt myself harden and saw her blush when she felt it.

_**'She is a goddess.'**_ Shukaku said and I couldn't agree more.

I leaned up and wrapped my hand around her neck and brought her head down to mine before pressing my lips to hers. She moaned and I found it was getting hard to keep up this little game of ours. I nipped at her bottom lip and she opened for me. I explored her mouth and found she tasted a little like cinnamon. I trailed my hands down her sides, to the inside of her thigh. She gasped, but didn't stop me. I smiled before bringing my hand back up and resting it on her thigh. I had won our little game, or at least I had until I felt her hands travel down my chest, towards my pants. She traced the top of my waist band before she started to push my pants down past my waist. I stopped her, if she kept this up my control would slip.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the lust in Gaara's teal colored eyes. I could tell he was at his breaking point, but found I had to tease him. I mean after all, he did start this whole thing. I pulled away from him and stared down at him with a smile before purposely rocking my hips as I got off the couch and off his lap. I heard him hiss as he tried to suppress a moan and I smiled to myself as I walked over to the bed. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him walk into the bathroom and the sound of water came through the closed door.

_'What's he doing?'_ I wondered with a smile.

_**'You don't need to know, just know you won.'**_ Kera said and I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I heard the door open and felt the bed dip as Gaara got beneath the covers next to me. I curled up into his side and his arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and kissed him briefly.

"I won." I said as I pulled away and heard him chuckle.

"This time." He said and I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes.


	23. Ruined Plays

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!

Co-writer is Kiteria! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

I heard the door open and felt the bed dip as Gaara got beneath the covers next to me. I curled up into his side and his arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and kissed him briefly.

"I won." I said as I pulled away and heard him chuckle.

"This time." He said and I couldn't help but smile as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><p>

-Kit-

"Come on Mia! I can't be late, I'm the main actress!" I called up the stairs at my sister.

Pa had called when we got home yesterday to tell us that he and Ma would be delayed in coming back.

"I'm coming!" Mia called down to me and I growled in frustration.

"Lady Kit, maybe we should just go ahead." Mitsu said and I sighed.

"I'd say yes but _somebody_ promised to ride with me" I said loud enough for Mia to hear.

"Oh shut up and let's go. We can't have you being late." Mia said as she walked past me and out the door. I shook my head at her before heading out the door.

Xavier pulled the car up next to the auditorium and I hugged Mia before jumping out and heading for the dressing room.

"Where have you been!" Ms. Saki screamed at me as she helped me into the Victorian dress. Then she did my hair.

"Sorry. My sister took too long."

"That's okay, get out there. We're on in three minutes!" She yelled as she pushed me out onto the stage.

I took my place next to the people playing my parents who were sitting in the throne room, and waited for the curtain to rise.

Suddenly, the audience fell quiet and I heard Ms. Saki introduce us, then the curtain rose and I got into character. The lights hit us and I heard everyone gasp in surprise. The setting was painted beautifully and intricate. It looked like we were sitting in an actual castle. It was quiet then until a door opened and a tall, pale, black haired boy walked onto stage. He walked up to my 'parents' and bowed.

"Lord and Lady Norace." He said as he straightened back up.

"Sir Astiko." My father said with a nod of his head. "What brings you here?"

"I've come here to ask for your daughter's hand." Sir Astiko said and my mother gasped while I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hmmm," was all my father said.

"Father! You can't possibly be considering his random request! I barely know him."

"Enough Angelica!" My father snapped and I huffed and looked towards the audience, acting like I was looking out the window.

"Please excuse her outburst Sir Astiko. It would please me greatly to have you wed my daughter, but you will have to court her." My father said and Sir Astiko bowed, then walked over to me and kissed my hand. I turned and blinked at him in surprise. He simply smiled at me and I forced a blush.

"I look forward to the next couple of weeks Lady Angelica." He said and I made my blush darken thinking of Gaara.

The curtain falls and the scene was changed. We did a various couple of scenes. Sir Astiko took me to balls my parents threw, and finally the scene in the garden when the two week courting was over.

I sighed as Angelica as Sir Astiko blabbed about this and that.

"Once we are married I expect you to behave like a lady." He said and I 'hmm'd'in response.

I looked over towards the stables and saw a brown haired boy bringing in the horses.

"Are you listening to me Angelica!" Sir Astiko yelled and I stood up.

"I'm sorry Sir Astiko but I am tired and wish to turn in for the evening." I said and he nodded as he stood. He bowed to me then walked off stage. I did the same only heading towards the stables.

The curtain fell and the stage was changed into the inside of the stables. Hay was all over the ground, people in animal costumes were in the stalls, and the brown haired commoner was petting one of the horses.

The curtain rose and I knocked on the stable doors startling the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I said sweetly and the boy calmed down.

"That's quite alright Lady Angelica." He said and I waved my hand in the air.

"Please, only Angelica. What's your name?" I asked curiously as I walked further into the stable scene.

"Alexander, La-Angelica." He said and I smiled at him.

"Alexander, I like that." I said and he blushed.

The next few scenes were torture for me. The entire time I felt like I was betraying Gaara though I knew I wasn't And the fact that Taiki, Alexander, kept blushing when he wasn't suppose to and touching and holding me when he wasn't supposed to be wasn't helping.

'_**Next time he does it, hit him.**_'

'_No! I can't do that! We're on stage, and besides I could kill him.'_

'_**I don't like him touching us.'**_ Kera said and I mentally sighed.

'_Neither do I, but the play is almost over._'

Finally, the secret wedding scene was set up and I lethargically walked to my spot behind the curtain. Taiki was waiting and smiled at me. I was about to tell him to wipe that smile off his face when the curtain rose.

* * *

><p><p>

-Gaara-

The entire play was amazing. The detail in the scenes, the story behind it, and the actors themselves were remarkable. But Kit was clearly the best out of all of them. The scenes went by in a blur and I caught the point behind it, but mainly watched Kit as she performed.

It finally got to the scenes I didn't like, but I stayed calm by watching how happy Kit looked acting. The curtain fell and I took a calming breath. I tensed when I smelled the arousal of the boy playing Alexander spike. I suppressed a growl as the curtain rose. This was the scene I couldn't stand, but Kit promised she wouldn't actually kiss him. She explained she'd do an older version of a stage kiss that was like the French's la bise.

They said their vows and leaned towards each other. Kit went to the side but the boy moved and pressed his lips to Kit's and a growl escaped my lips as my anger rose. In the blink of an eye, I was on the stage and pulled the boy up to his feet before punching him square in the face.

"Gaara!" Kit yelled in surprise and I growled at the boy barely standing before me.

I went to hit him again, but Kit's arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place. I tried to get out of her arms to the boy that held his bleeding nose in shock until she pressed her head into my back and I heard her voice.

"Gaara please calm down." The sound of her voice calmed me and I stopped struggling against her.

* * *

><p><p>

-Mia-

One moment I was watching Kit in the play, then I heard Gaara growl at my side. I turned and saw he was gone.

"Shit." I said as I saw him jump up on stage and deck the kid that just kissed Kit.

I got up and pulled Sesshomaru with me towards the stage. We cut the strings holding back the curtain and it fell, cutting off the audience's sight of the stage. I saw Kit had managed to calm Gaara down, but noticed the kid from earlier had a bloody nose.

'_**So he held back some.' **_Silas thought with a smirk.

We walked over to them just as Ms. Saki ran onto the stage.

"The play is ruined! What is the meaning of this!" She asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Gaara is quite possessive." Sesshomaru said and I smiled as I saw the way Gaara was glaring at the brown haired boy.

"I'll say." I laughed.

"I don't care! Three weeks worth of work, gone. Kit, you are hereby prohibited from participating in any form of acting." Ms. Saki said and I was about to protest when Kit spoke up.

"I understand Ms. Saki." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"But Kit, you love acting."

"Yeah, but you know I love singing just as much." She said with a smile and I just shook my head at her before returning her smile with one of my own. The noises of the crowd drew my attention and I rushed Kit and Gaara towards the exit.

"Let's get out of here. No need to stick around." I said as we ran.

We didn't stop till we were in the courtyard. Sesshomaru led the way down the stairs of the school to the limo waiting and it took us back to our house. I said goodnight to Sesshomaru and helped Kit inside. Once we were in our room I looked at her.

"So, what happened up on stage?"

"Taiki kissed me and Gaara appeared out of nowhere, you know the rest." She said and I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

"Well, that is one play the school is never going to forget." I said and Kit laughed as she changed out of her stage clothes.

"You can say that again." Kit smiled as she climbed into her bed and laid down.

As soon as she was asleep, I walked out onto the balcony to get some air. I felt the peaceful auras of Ma and Pa as they slept on the floor below us. The wind blew my hair around me and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, catching a hint of Sesshomaru's aura nearby. He landed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Is he contained?" I whispered.

"Yes, I told Temari and Kankuro to keep a close eye on him and to call me if anything happens. We'll need to keep him away from that boy or he may actually kill him. He's still quite furious that he took advantage of his character on stage. Kit couldn't even do anything."

I sighed and turned to him. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Koishii. You know that I refuse to be around him for any period since we learned the truth. As soon as I got home, he came to try and talk to me since you weren't there so I left," he whispered as he looked at me. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll explain to kit in the morning why you're here," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You'll tell her the truth?"

"No I'll tell her that Lord Inutaisho insulted you so you came here so you wouldn't hurt him," I smiled and pulled him into the room and to my bed.


	24. No More Lies and Disappearances

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"Yeah, come on, we'll explain to kit in the morning why you're here," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You'll tell her the truth?"

"No I'll tell her that Lord Inutaisho insulted you so you came here so you wouldn't hurt him," I smiled and pulled him into the room and to my bed.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Kit-

I woke up and caught the scent of Sesshomaru in the room. I slid out of bed and saw the shirtless silver-haired demon in Mia's bed, his arms wrapped around her. Both were still sleeping peacefully.

"Mia?" I callled to her and she stirred, which made Sesshomaru wake up as well.

"Morning Kit, what time is it?" Mia asked as she sat up and stretched. Sesshomaru just propped himself up on an elbow and looked at me, his gaze was blank.

"8 o'clock," I replied, my eyes finally switching from Sesshomaru to her. "Why is Sesshomaru here?"

"He had an argument with Lord Inutaisho so he came here so he wouldn't do something he'd regret," Mia spoke as she slid out of bed. I caught a hint of falsity in her voice, something Gaara had started to teach me.

"You're lying about something," I growled and her aura switched to one of surprise and fear. "What are you two hiding?"

"Just some personal issues with my father," Sesshomaru spoke and there was no falsity in his voice.

"You didn't get into an argument with him, did you?"

"No, I did and family matters don't really concern others," Sesshomaru spoke as he got off the bed.

I forced myself to not blush or react in anyway as I saw his chest and the different magenta markings on his torso. He picked up his shirt then walked into Mia's bathroom and closed the door as the shower turned on. I turned to Mia as she looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Who has been training you?" she growled, her voice filled with hatred and pain.

"Gaara, he taught me a few things like sensing others around me," I shrugged, trying not to let her demeanor affect me.

Her eyes turned cold and she walked to her closet to change. When she came out, she was in a black sparing tunic and pants and her Katanas were on her back. Her jaw was locked as she walked past me then jumped off the balcony and ran into the forest.

"Where is Mia going?" Sesshomaru spoke as he came back out, dressed, and slid on his ring.

"I don't know but I have never seen her act so cold to me before," I spoke and his eyes widened before he jumped off the balcony to go after her. I grabbed my phone and dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello, this is Temari," the voice spoke.

"Hey Tem, i need to speak with gaara immediately," I spoke as I hurried into my closet.

"Kit?" gaara asked.

"Mia is acting weird. Her aura was full of hatred as she ran into the forest. Sesshomaru is goin after her but he may need..."

"She's here..."

"I'll kill you gaara!" the voice of Mia reached my ears over the line.

"Damn, she sounds serious," Gaara laughed.

"Don't underestimate her..."

"You were given orders! Keep quiet about what happened, it was a simple order! Pa trusted you to keep Kit calm and not suspicious then you had to teach her a few detection skills!"

"Gaara what's going on..."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I stared at Mia as she growled threateningly as I put my phone down. Kit had heard too much. Markings appeared across her brow as she drew her swords. I felt Shukaku react as the barrier we had put on Mia to keep her from transforming activated and her diamond turned black inside the red markings. She lunged at me and I dodged as I pulled off my necklace and made my sand wrap around her blades to stop her next attack. I jumdes out of my window and landed on the ground outside and felt Sesshomaru coming as fast as he could.

I encased her in my sand and her eyes turned red and the sand broke and crumbled to the ground. She lunged at me with claws extended and as her hand was centimeters from my chest when Sesshomaru appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards. Kit appeared next to me and Mia's eyes widened. She slapped Sesshomaru's arms away and disappeared.

"That was close," I gasped as I rubbed my chest. "Why did she freak?"

"Blame your own actions, Gaara," Sesshomaru sighed as he leaned against a tree and sat down.

"What's going on that I don't know about?" Kit asked confused.

I sighed and sat against a tree and looked down at my hands unable to look at her now that she knew something was up. I slid my necklace back on and looked at Sesshomaru. He looked like he was contemplating on telling her the full truth.

"Kit,true reason Mia lied was to protect you," Sesshomaru spoke.

"I am..."

"I wasn't finished," Sesshomaru interrupted. "I'll tell you the truth but please do not think badly of us for lying to you. Remember the day that Mia's jaki flared?" kit nodded. "The truth is... She learned who had murdered her parents. My father kept from all of us that he went against counsel wanting to kill her for losing control of her beast. Infuriated that Mia's parents refused to give her to him hekilled them. He never realized that she was there under a concealment. She had become so angered with the truth, her jaki exploded, destroying her ring. She lonst control and shifted. Gaara acted quickly when he had arrived and fused the diamond shards together and put up a barrier around her wolf so she wouldn't transform."

"She lied, not wanting your opinion of Lord Inutashi to change," I sighed as I finally looked at her, seeing absolute shock on her face.

"Where did she go?" kit asked recovering slightly.

"I don't know, I cannot sense her Jaki or the aura of her diamond," Sesshomaru spoke.


	25. In The Forests

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"She lied, not wanting your opinion of Lord Inutashi to change," I sighed as I finally looked at her, seeing absolute shock on her face.

"Where did she go?" kit asked recovering slightly.

"I don't know, I cannot sense her Jaki or the aura of her diamond," Sesshomaru spoke.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the sky through a forest canopy. My body felt heavy as I say up to look around. I was still in my sparring clothes and as I used my senses to scan the area, I noticed I was alone.

'Silas, what happened and where are we?'

There was no response. I searched my mind and saw that her cage was closed tightly and the wolf was unconscious.

"Shit," I growled as I got to my feet.

I grabbed a branch and swing myself into a tree and climbed to the top. If Silas was unconscious, then I'd have to be careful. I wouldn't be able to run at youkai speed or heal quickly. I broke through the final branches and looked around. Tokyo was to the north, a few hundred miles away. I sighed and climbed back down to the ground.

I prodded Silas's cage and managed to get the it open but felt gaara's jaki wrapped around the weakened seals. I grabbed the diamond in my brow with my claws and cut around it and pulled it out. As soon as it was in my hands, sand pooled into my hands as the diamond fragmented.

I felt the burning of my marks fully appear and the cut on my brow healed as Silas stirred. I started running north, slowly pulling my jaki out as silas came to.

'_**Mia?'**_

'_God, Silas do you know what happened? I remember gathering our jaki around me the I woke up here. The diamond is finally out, can we transform? It will get us back to the city faster._'

'_**Make sure you know that I won't be able I help you for too long. We both are very weak.'**_

I nodded then she took over my body but let me keep in control over our mind. We bounded into the forest on all four legs.

...

...

...

...

...

Sorry that it's so short, but it will get better.


	26. Mud and Surprises

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

'_**Make sure you know that I won't be able I help you for too long. We both are very weak.'**_

I nodded then she took over my body but let me keep in control over our mind. We bounded into the forest on all four legs.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

One Week Later

-Sesshomaru-

"Gaara have you found anything?" i asked as we walked down the steps of Sycorl Private School as the day ended.

"No, but I'm still searching. My sand hasn't found anything near the city. It's the weekend so we could go out to see if our senses can detect her. Lord Matsiko said that this isn't normal for Mia and has his guards out on alert."

"Where would she have gone?"

Gaara didn't answer that question, knowing that it wouldn't help. Something had happened that none of us could explain. At the Miyomoto manor, we walked up to the study where Lord Matsiko was working.

"Sesshomaru, Gaara, I'm glad you came by. My guards found this last night," Matsiko spoke pointing to something on his desk. I looked at it and saw bloodied jewel fragments with some sand. "It was her diamond. They found it about 200 miles from here to the south but they cannot detect her jaki at all. I fear that she may be unconscious somewhere and that something is wrong with Silas. Sesshomaru with your heightened senses, maybe you might be able to find her, even though it rained the other day."

"I'll see what I can do," I spoke calmly though inside my beast was practically jumping with the news.

"I have a squad of Panthers at the site where her diamond was found."

"I'll leave immediately," I bowed then ran out of the office.

I appeared near the panther youkai using my light orb and they all were soaking wet from staying positioned there in the rain. As soon as they saw me, they bowed and updated me on their findings and I transformed into a smaller version of my true form and started the search.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

"I think that you just made his day," I spoke as we heard the front door close.

"I would have talked to Inutaisho but I don't trust him because of past events," Matsiko sighed. "Then again, his senses are getting old."

"Lord Matsiko, I have a question that I would like to ask you before Kit comes home," I spoke, feeling my face heat up. "I know that this isn't the best of times to be asking something like this…"

"What is it Gaara?" he asked, a smile gracing his face.

"May I have permission to court your daughter?"

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I slowly walked back to the manor and Xavier opened the door for me. Ma and Pa came running into the room and both gasped when they saw me.

"Kit, why are you covered in mud?" Pa asked and I ignored him.

"Why are you all scratched up?" Ma asked as I walked up the stairs.

I didn't care that I was leaving a mess for Xavier to clean up later, I didn't care that my parents were worried about me, I couldn't care less if the whole damn world was cast into the deepest pits of Hell; I just wanted my sister back.

"A bath has been prepared for you Lady Kit." Tori said and I numbly walked to the bathroom.

Once the doors were shut, Tori helped me into the tub and proceeded to wash me. When we'd finished she'd put me into a pair of shorts, and a light blue tank top. She helped me to my bed, and then left me to be by myself. I looked over towards Mia's side of the room and felt tears stinging my eyes.

**_'Don't cry! Crying won't help.' _**Kera said and I held back my tears.

_'I know, but I miss her.' _I said and Kera sighed.

I froze when the door opened and turned to see Gaara in the doorway.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" He asked and I stayed silent.

I watched as he walked into the room and sat on the bed next to me. He looked at me and I saw concern in his teal colored eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I shook my head before turning to look at him.

"She's gone Gaara. My sister is gone and no one can find her. Not even me." I said and felt the tears I'd been trying to keep back, slid down my face and he pulled me into his arms. "We've always been together ever since that day in the orphanage. I feel so lost without her, so empty…..so alone."

He rubbed soothing circles on my back and a sob escaped my lips as I cried into his shirt.

"You're not alone Kit, I'm here for you." He said and all I did was bury my face into his chest.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Kit asked, her voice muffled by my shirt. I tensed, but still answered. I was tired of lying to her.

"Mia didn't want you to worry about her." I said and she was still for a moment. I noticed she'd stopped crying. She sat up and wiped her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

"That sounds like something she'd do. She should know better by now." She said and I offered her a smile.

**_'Ask her now!' _**Shukaku snapped at me.

_'I can't ask her now! She's distressed about her sister.'_

**_'Damn it child, ask her now or I'll take over!' _**Shukaku yelled and I sighed inwardly.

"I know right now might not be the best of times to ask this, but…." I said and trailed off as Kit looked at me, waiting for me to finish what it was that I was going to say. "How would you feel if I asked to court you?"

I waited for her to yell at me for being insensitive because of the situation with Mia missing, so I was shocked when she pushed me back on the bed and kissed me.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I'm not sure why, but when Gaara asked me if he could court me it made me so happy that I acted completely on instinct. I could tell at first he was shocked by my response, but then he kissed me back and his arms pulled me closer to him. I broke away and looked down at him and couldn't help but smile.

"I take that as a yes." He said with a smirk and I kissed him again.

He pushed me back and sat up, then held up a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant on the end with a turquoise gem set in it. He put it around my neck and I could feel him fusing his jaki with it. I smiled at him and took the necklace from around his neck and fused it with my jaki. The small onyx colored pendant on the leather string now had turquoise colored symbols that matched my own. I slipped the necklace back over his head and he transformed back.

"And now, you belong to me." I said with a smile and he just smirked at me.

There was a noise at the balcony and when the doors burst open I squealed and jumped up. I stared wide eyed at the silver haired man standing on my balcony. That's when I realized the silver haired man was Sesshomaru, and that he was carrying someone. My eyes widened as I realized who that someone was.

"Mia!"


	27. Emergencies

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

"And now, you belong to me." I said with a smile and he just smirked at me.

There was a noise at the balcony and when the doors burst open I squealed and jumped up. I stared wide eyed at the silver haired man standing on my balcony. That's when I realized the silver haired man was Sesshomaru, and that he was carrying someone. My eyes widened as I realized who that someone was.

"Mia!"

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

-Gaara-

Sesshomaru laid Mia on her bed as kit ran out to get Matsiko and a couple maids. Mia's skin was pale and as I walked closer, I could barely see her chest moving. Sesshomaru ripped open her tunic and pressed his elvin ear to her chest. I knew he had amazing senses for being a Inu Daiyiukai heir and for him to be doing that was confusing. then he whimpered as he listened to her heart and I knew that meant nothing good.

Matsiko and Kit burst into the room and ran over to Mia. Kit grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him back away from the bed as five maids came running in. All of them held something in their hands and they got onto their knees on the bed, surrounding Mia and I saw a defibllator machine. Sesshomaru growled and I wrapped my sand around him and gently pulled him back towards me as Kit pushed him.

"Tori, get the machine ready," Matsiko snapped.

I heard the machine being turned on and a girl pulled the paddles off the machine and rubbed a gel onto them and got ready. She held them inches above Mia's chest and waited. I heard Sesshomaru growl as if pained and then Tori pressed the paddles to her chest and shocked her.

"Again!" Matsiko growled, his eyes tinged pink.

Tori shocked her again and I heard a weak cough from Mia. Sesshomaru's frame shook in my sand and as I let him go, he fell to his knees breathing shallowly. One of the maids set her on oxygen then all five of them left. Matsiko touched her cheek and I saw her move her head to the side and look at him. He laughed shakily and lowered his head and kissed her brow.

"Get me as soon as something changes, wether it gets better or worse," Matsiko ordered to us.

"Yes sir," I spoke as I bowed.

"Good job finding her Sesshomaru." Then he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sesshomaru got to his feet and walked over to the bed and climbed up onto it and sat next to Mia. He ran his fingers through her hair, being careful of the air tube. I pulled Kit over to her bed and we sat down on the comforter and Kit collapsed into my arms, still in shock. She fell asleep quickly and I shifted her so she was comfortable in my lap.

"I see congratulations are in order," I heard Sesshomaru murmur. "You finally asked her."

"Yes, I asked Lord Matsiko after you left. I knew it wasn't the best of timings to ask but I knew that this is what I want. Will you ask her?"

"I'm considering it," he whispered.

"You're only '_considering it'_ after all that's happened?" I growled incredulously.

"It would all be up to her, Gaara. I'll tell her that I would like to court her and let her think about it if she wants. She has had a hard life and I won't force myself into it. If she'll let me stay, then I will and if she doesn't then I'll worry about that of it comes down to that."

"That's a good strategy," I smirked as I pulled Kit towards the pillows and laid down.

...

...

...

Sorry I know it's short but I didn't know where else to cut it off at.


	28. Miaka Tsuchini

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"I'm considering it," he whispered._

_"You're only **'considering it'** after all that's happened?" I growled incredulously._

_"It would all be up to her, Gaara. I'll tell her that I would like to court her and let her think about it if she wants. She has had a hard life and I won't force myself into it. If she'll let me stay, then I will and if she doesn't then I'll worry about that of it comes down to that."_

_"That's a good strategy," I smirked as I pulled Kit towards the pillows and laid down._

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

The moment I knew Mia was coming around, Kit ran off to get Lord Matsiko. I saw her eyes open slightly before they closed again. Relieved that she was finally waking up after a week being unconscious, I kissed her brow and smiled. Her eyes opened again but she seemed confused. She didn't try to speak or move at all. She started at the ceiling as Matsiko and Kit came back in.

"She hasn't tried to move or anything, is that normal?" I asked.

"Relax son," Matsiko spoke as he shined a light into Mia's eyes making her flinch before he pulled out the oxygen tube. Then I saw her trying to lift her head and shoulders and helped her sit up. "She's just really disoriented while still trying to wake up. Kit would you get some water out of her closet."

Kit and Gaara walked into the closet and came back out with a water bottle. Mia's eyes traveled to the water and reached for it as Kit came to her. She closed her eyes and leaned against me as she started drinking the water rapidly. Matsiko laughed and left, pulling Kit and Gaara with him.

Soon Mia released the bottle and curled up against me as her eyes opened again. She started running her fingers through the ends of my hair and I pulled her closer and into my lap. I felt her chest rumble as she started to purr quietly and I ran my hands across her back in soothing circles. She lifted her head to look at me and smiled softly.

"Are you doing better?" I asked and she nodded, before laying back down and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I heard a whimper from Mia as she shifted in her bed. Sesshomaru said he would be back, he just had to pick up something for Mia in corespondence to him wanting to ask her to enter a courtship with him. I spread my jaki and didn't sense Kit, Lord Matsiko or Sesshomaru with in 10 Kilometers. I got off the couch and walked over to the bed as Mia rolled onto her side and started to sit up.

"Mia, are you okay?" I asked and she lifted her head to look at me. Her hair was in her face, limp and absent of the the usual volume.

"Wh-where is he?" her voice showed the disuse from the 9 days since Sesshomaru had found her.

"I don't know, he left earlier saying he had to go pick something up, but he didn't tell me details. Kit and Lord Matsiko are out somewhere training. Do you need something?" I noticed her arms shaking as she leaned forward against them, still trying to sit up all the way. "Do you know what happened to make you so weak and appear in a forests far from the city?"

"N-no... When I found myself in that forest, Silas was unconscious in her cage and your Jaki was acting like a barrier so I cut it out. We were both very weak and neither of us knew why. I shifted to my wolf form to try and get as much distance as I could past me to get back. Guess my body couldn't handle that."

"You were unconscious for a week after your maids had to use a defibrillator on you and put you on oxygen."

"C-can you h-help me into the b-bathroom?" She strained to speak and her words failing every now and then.

I nodded and pushed the covers back and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her into my arms and walked over to the bathroom. She turned to look at the tub and I turned on the spigots and made sure that the water was hot. I let go of her feet and held her arms to steady her.

"Should I call a maid?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, you can go," she whispered as her hands moved to the counter. "I can do this."

I nodded and walked out and closed the door behind me. I stayed near the door until I heard her get into the water then went back to the couch and picked up the book I had been reading from Kit's bookshelf. I felt Kit and Lord Matsiko return and sighed in relief.

"Where's Mia?" Kit asked as she entered the room.

I pointed to her bathroom and watched Kit go over and knock on the door before entering.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Mia, are you okay?" I asked kneeling by the tub.

"Y-yeah... I'm just really weak, Gaara had to carry me in here because my body doesn't want to really move on its own," Mia whispered as she leaned against the edge of the tub, bubbles to her collarbone and her hair in a very messy bun. "So...you're getting Pa to start training you."

"Yes, I know that you didn't teach me certain things to protect me, but I think that it is time you learn to accept that I can take care of myself. It is different, not working with you, but I think that it is better for me."

Mia closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Yes, I believe so... He finally asked you, huh?" I blushed and she opened one eye to look at me then closed it again. "I am glad that you found someone who loves you."

"You found someone too..." I smiled and heard a sound that sounded like a sigh and a whimper. "Mia...?"

"It's nothing," she whispered, turning her head away from me, but I sensed the lie.

"I don't believe that, but I won't pressure you to tell me," I spoke standing up. "Sesshomaru should be back anytime today so don't worry."

"Thank you Kit...and I'm sorry... for not trusting you enough," I heard her whisper as I left the bathroom.

I sat next to Gaara and he pulled his arms around me. I sighed and hid my face against his neck and inhaled his scent to calm down. Knowing that I was needing comfort, he pulled me into his lap and held me close. Sesshomaru came back about a half-hour later with a bag. Gaara stood up, keeping me in his arms then jumped off the balcony and ran into the forest.

"You know what he's planning don't you?" I mumbled.

"He wants her to consider entering a courtship with him. We talked a little after the maids had stabilized her. He doesn't know if she really wants that so he wants to ask her and let her think about it if she wants," Gaara spoke as we arrived at his house.

"Kit!" the voice of Temari reached us and she pulled me out of Gaara's arms and dragged me up to her room.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

As Gaara left, I took a deep breath trying to shake off my nervousness and put the bag on the bed before knocking on the bathroom door before entering. Mia was resting in the tub and her eyes opened as I entered and closed the door. She lifted her head as I knelt by the tub.

"How are you?" I asked touching her cheek, still entranced by her markings which were filled in now that the crystal was gone.

"A little better. I had to have help in here but I'm not as shaky as I was when I woke. What have you been up to?" She smiled a little lifting her hands from the water and crossed them on the edge of the tub and rested her head on them.

"To answer that question, we need to talk," I spoke calmly and sensed fear from her even though her facial expressions didn't change. "Do you remember our talk after we had gone to the manor after visiting Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha?"

"Yes..." Her voice held uncertainty.

"Well, I've given our relationship a lot of thought since we recovered you from the forest and I have a question to ask, but I would like to ask you that when your dressed."

I smiled and saw a light pink blush cover her cheeks. I stood up and grabbed her robe that was on a hook as she drained the tub. She stood and I helped her into the robe and out of the tub, making sure my eyes didn't wander. I felt her body tremble a little as she stood and helped her walk out to her bed. Her legs gave out a few feet away from the bed so I pulled her into my arms and got onto the bed and settled her in my lap with her back pressed to my chest. I laid the small bag in her lap as I kissed her cheek. She turned her head to look at me surprised and I just smiled.

She looked back at the bag and opened it, pulling out the sapphire jeweled crescent moon on a silver chain. She laid the moon in her hand and studied it as she rested against me. I slid my hands down her covered arms and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Would you, Miaka Tsuchini, enter a courtship with this Sesshomaru Taishou?" I whispered in her ear and felt her shake in my arms. I felt her aura fill with joy but smelt tears. I frowned and shifted her in my lap so I could see her face. She smiled at me and I rose an eyebrow as I wiped the tears away. "Mia?"

Her hand clenched around the necklace then her arms came around my neck and she giggled.

"Yes," I heard her whisper as she kissed my cheek.


	29. The Underwater Taishou Palace

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Would you, Miaka Tsuchini, enter a courtship with this Sesshomaru Taishou?" I whispered in her ear and felt her shake in my arms. I felt her aura fill with joy but smelt tears. I frowned and shifted her in my lap so I could see her face. She smiled at me and I rose an eyebrow as I wiped the tears away. "Mia?"_

_Her hand clenched around the necklace then her arms came around my neck and she giggled._

_"Yes," I heard her whisper as she kissed my cheek._

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

Sesshomaru took the necklace from my hands and clasped it around my neck as he infused some of his jaki into it. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I slid off the bed and walked into the closet, a lot less shaky than when I had gotten out of the tub. I pulled on a light blue bikini then pulled on a lavender colored cap-sleeved summer dress. I pulled on a pair of flats then pulled my hair down and brushed through it and braided it over my shoulder before walking back out.

"And where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru asked, raising a brow as he looked at me.

"I want to swim," I pouted and he smirked as he slid off the bed. He came to me and cupped my cheek and kissed my brow.

"Not with your markings showing like that," he breathed and I rolled my eyes. "Pa owns a private beach that is for youkai only so it's no problem, but if your really going to make a fuss I'll cover them." I touched the necklace and released some of my jaki so my demonic markings would be concealed.

"Better, but what if I don't want to swim?" he whispered as his fingers slid down my sides.

"Then you'll be lonely because I am gone," I smiled then disappeared out of his arms and landed in a crouch on the balcony.

"Mia..."

"I hope to see you there Koibito," I whispered then jumped into the forest.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

"Little Minx."

I smirked as I changed quickly then jumped off the balcony in hot pursuit of Mia. I reached the cliff that hung 20 feet over the lake and saw Mia's dress and shoes but didn't sense her anywhere. I stripped down to my black swim trunks and looked over the cliff to see if she was in the water but didn't see her. I heard something behind me and spun right as Mia hit me, pushing us both over the edge. She released me and angled into a dive as we plunged into the water. I came up for air but sensed Mia going deeper and farther into the lake.

I dove under and followed her. She looked back once and smirked as she disappeared into some kelp weeds while going farther. I caught up to her concerned that she wasn't getting air when I saw her hovering over a trench in the lake. She looked at me and grabbed my hand and started to pulled me down to the trench but I grabbed her around the waist and kicked off to the surface of the lake. I coughed for air and Mia just watched me carefully.

"Are you okay?" She asked coming closer and touched my cheek.

"How where you able to hold your breath for so long?" I asked curious.

"I wrapped my jaki around my airways and it changed the water to the air I needed," she shrugged as if it was no deal. "I have my water training. Come on, I'll make sure you don't drown."

She dove back down and as I felt her direct her jaki around her mouth, nose and lungs. I followed carefully and she came to me and held my hand as we went deeper into the trench. I wasn't sure at where we were going but held onto Mia's hand as we went deeper. As I started to run out of air I pulled at her hand and she came to me and brought her lips to mine, sharing her oxygen before pulling my hand again and swam into a small opening in the side of the trench. After a while the trench opened into a huge cavern with ruins of an old castle that looked vaguely familiar from pictures. Mia pulled me to the top of the cavern and I met air.

"What do you think of it?" she smiled. "It's different than the pictures but it's still here."

"Is that the Moon Palace of the Taishous?" I asked and her smile widened as her arms came around my neck. "I found it one day when I was out here alone, but that tunnel is the only way to enter this place. How did the Moon Palace become encased in stone?"

"There was a demon who controlled earth and he had a huge grudge against my father. So to show his power, he buried the palace, forcing father to flee with my...mother..."

"It's alright," she whispered, kissing my cheek. "Talking about her will help you. Come on, let's explore the home of your past."

She dove back down and I followed closely. As we reached the palace gates, we had to work to open them and Mia had to give me several supplies of air before we got the eroded door open enough to slip into the great hall. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the hall with two great arches on either side leading to formal halls for gatherings. Mia swam to the upper levels and we opened doors, revealing bedrooms and a library. I entered the library and saw books floating everywhere as well as scrolls. Mia touched one and I heard a muffled squeak from Mia as she looked at the scroll so I swam to her. I looked at it and saw that the writing was still legible.

**_"1426 Feb 18_**

**_Lord Inutaisho,_**

**_Your oldest son has left us to return the week journey home. Imaru has progressed greatly in swordplay and knowledge of how lands are ruled in the 20 years he has stayed with us. Your son will be a great leader and future brother for when you and Lady Satori decide to produce another pup._**

**_Lord Matsiko"_**

Mia wrapped the scroll in her jaki and rolled it carefully and slid it into the tie of her bikini bottoms and then looked at me sadly. Suddenly, her head jerked towards the door and her face seemed full of surprise. She gave me some air before she swam out the door fast. I followed confused and saw her going back down to the first level and towards the back of the palace. We found an open trap door and she swam into it and disappeared into the darkness. I followed, using my poison whip to give us some light and I realized we were in one of the dungeon levels.

She kept swimming deeper, giving me air every time I was low then kept moving. Soon she was outside a cell, her hands holding onto the preserved bars. I put more strength into my poison to light the cell and we saw a figure wrapped in a type of air bubble. I melted the bars and Mia swam in and touched the bubble, and the figure turned to look at us. I lost my air in my surprise at seeing a familiar face. Silver hair and markings of the Taishou on his brow. He didn't look much older than me in appearances but I knew better.

Mia gave me air before she turned back to the man and popped the bubble, using her own jaki to do so and spread her jaki over him as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cell. We worked to pull the inuyoukai with us as we got out of the dungeon and made our way to the air pocket at the top of the cavern.

"Damn, I thought I'd never enjoy fresh air," the inuyoukai coughed and took in huge breathes while Mia still kept a hand on his arm.

"Who are you?" I growled and Mia gave me a sour look.

"Won't believe what your nose tells you young Taishou?" the man laughed. "You're a cutie, what's your name?"

Mia let go of him and came behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, not saying a word.

"Answer my question youkai," I snapped, angry he had the nerve to sweet-talk Mia.

"My name is Imaru Taishou, heir of Inutaisho. How long have I been here? I remember being put in that cell in 1643 then all that water came not to long after."

"It's year 2007," Mia whispered, her arms tightening around me. "Sessh, why did Lord Inutaisho never say you had an older brother?"

"Don't ask me," I sighed. "You know why I don't talk to him."

She kissed my cheek. "I know and we need to get out of here. I can sense Kit and Gaara on the cliff. They know we're here already."

"You're a pup of my father?" Imaru asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru Taishou and current heir of the Taishou industries. Come on Koi, the sooner we get out of this cavern the better."

Mia let go of me and plunged back under water and we followed her closely. In the tunnel, Mia was up front and I was in the back. I wanted to push this youkai out of the way but there was no room. I saw Mia jerk in front of us and saw blood float past me. As we came out of the tunnel, Mia spun and punched Imaru in the face and also brought her knee into his gut and shoved him towards the surface then came to me and gave me some air. I pulled her back and saw a small nick on her hip as she pulled me towards the surface.

We broke through the surface and Mia started growling at the smirking inuyoukai.

"Mia! Sesshomaru!" Kit called from the cliff and we swam towards the cliffs and Imaru followed. Mia grabbed the rock face and started climbing and we got to the top without incident and Gaara helped Mia stand. "Who's he and why does he look a lot like Sesshomaru when his ring is off?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Mia snapped before she punched the youkai off the cliff. "Damn pervert."

"Sesshy asked you!" Kit squealed as she saw Mia's necklace and hugged her. "I have a request. Would you like to come with us tonight to the bar? That way we could celebrate our courtships."

"I don't see why not, but we still have to deal with that bastard," Mia smiled as Imaru jumped back onto the cliff.

"Where did you find him?" Gaara asked.

"Later." Mia pulled on her dress, hiding the scroll effectively and slid on her shoes. "Come on Sessh, we should show 'Taisho our findings."

I nodded and grabbed Imaru's arm in a tight grip as Mia grabbed my cloths and we ran into the forest to the Taishou Manor.

...

...

...

...

...

I know that finding Imaru was completely weird but I had to let my mind have some fun. Sorry of people don't like it but I refuse to change it. Imaru is my own character. Sesshomaru does not have an older sibling.


	30. Strangers and Dates

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Where did you find him?" Gaara asked._

_"Later." Mia pulled on her dress, hiding the scroll effectively and slid on her shoes. "Come on Sessh, we should show 'Taisho our findings."_

_I nodded and grabbed Imaru's arm in a tight grip as Mia grabbed my cloths and we ran into the forest to the Taishou Manor._

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I wanted to kill Imaru for what he did in the tunnel but contained myself. We stood in Inutaisho's study and he was at his desk, shocked beyond comprehension. Next to him stood Pa who was reading the scroll we had brought back. Imaru was sitting on a chair in front of me, my Jaki binding him so he couldn't move and Sesshomaru stood behind me with his head resting on top of mine and his arms around my waist.

"Lord Inutaisho, pull yourself together. You always were wondering if he was still alive after Regnitsuko buried your palace and flooded the place and now your son has returned," Pa patted Inutaisho's shoulder and it made him blink and recover slightly. "My question is how did the two of you find him?"

"Pa as you know, I have the ability to convert water to air when I'm swimming," I started and he nodded. "Well some time back, I found a tunnel and it led into a huge cavern that held the Moon Palace which was flooded. I took Sesshomaru down today and we were exploring the place when I felt a flare of jaki from below the first level. We found a trap door that led into several levels of dungeon and we found this youkai in one of the cells inside a jaki built air bubble. I popped it and we brought him back. What I want to know is why he was in the dungeon in the first place?"

"I was doing my rounds as future leader of the western lands when one of the guards shoved me in there and wrapped his jaki around me. He said that there was danger coming then locked the cage and disappeared. Then the water came and I was stuck. I had started to give up when that beautiful Nymph appeared with him," Imaru pointed to us and I brought my fist into his head, making him groan.

"I am in the middle of a courtship so you have no right to talk to me as such. If you were a potential heir to the western lands you would have been taught that and know how to recognize the signs," I snapped.

"Mia, young Imaru has always been a flirt, no matter what the status of a woman was," Pa spoke calmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Miaka have you forgiven me? Is that why you have returned my son?" Inutaisho spoke slowly as he stood up.

"No, I cannot forgive you slaughtering my parents, but I am willing to tolerate you since I will be part of your family as soon as Sessh and I are mated."

He nodded and bowed to me as if he was just a common youkai and I was the one in control. "I can accept that and I thank you deeply for being so talented to be able to find Imaru."

"Pa don't start going sappy on her," Imaru laughed and my fist connected with his head again.

"You need a woman to ground you to earth and teach you respect," I hissed.

"I know, little sister," Imaru turned his head slightly and I retracted my Jaki so he could move, knowing that he was no threat. As he stood up, he wrapped his arms around Inutaisho and sighed. "I have missed you father."

"I have missed you as well, Imaru," Inutaisho replied then pulled back. "What are we going to do with who is heir?"

"He can have it back," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "I never really wanted it and I figured Inuyasha would probably never take the responsibilities when he is older. You should go visit Lady Izayoi and see if she is willing to return. I'm sure you miss your son."

"That I do. You are wise, Sesshomaru. So when is the date for your mating?"

"When ever we feel like it," I spoke smirking, "but we are needed elsewhere. Good day, Lord Inutaisho, Pa."

"See ya later tonight, Mia," Pa smiled and I pulled Sesshomaru out of the study and to his room so he could change.

"You really don't want to receive his companies?" I asked as he closed the door.

"Not really but before, I knew that it was just another responsibility as the oldest. I'm going to shower real quick," he spoke and I nodded and laid on Sesshomaru's bed since I was dry now.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

_'I can't believe it. Not only did Mia and I become stronger in our own ways since moving here, but we also found someone we want to spend the rest of our lives with.'_ I couldn't help but smile as I thought about it.

**_'You are indeed lucky child.'_** Kera said and my smile widened.

"And just what are you smiling so much about?" Gaara asked as he came out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts. That was it. He was towel drying his hair as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Just thinking about how glad I am that I ran into you that day at the mall." I said and he smiled at me as he let the towel drop to the floor and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm glad Sesshomaru talked me into going to the mall in the first place. If he hadn't then I never would have been there for you to run into in the first place." He said and I blushed.

"I really am sorry about running into you." I said and he shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I wouldn't have wanted that day to go any differently." He said with his signature smirk and I smiled at him before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer and I moaned when he trailed feather light kisses down my jaw to my neck. A knock on the door had me and Gaara pulling apart.

"Come in." He said as he stood up and picked up the towel he'd let drop to the floor earlier. Temari walked in and looked at me suspiciously before turning to look at Gaara.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" She asked as she looked back at me. I blushed and looked at my hands. Gaara laughed and I felt my blush darken.

"No Temari, you didn't interrupt anything. What'd you need?" Gaara asked as he pulled on a shirt.

"I was just coming to remind you that Kankuro and I have to go see about that thing our parents left." She said and I turned to look at Gaara. He just nodded and Temari left. I heard Gaara sigh before he came back over to the bed. I crawled over to him and sat in his lap, but I was turned so I could see his face.

"Gaara?" I asked concerned and he looked me in the eye. I saw pain in his teal colored eyes and flinched.

"Sorry. It's just, thinking about them hurts sometimes." He said and I nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck.

"I know it is. I only lost my mother, but the pain is still there. Mia, Sesshomaru, you, and I have all lost someone dear to us. But we all have people who can help make it better. Mia has Sesshomaru, and now you have me." I said in his ear and felt his arms snake around my waist as he pulled me closer to him in a hug. He buried his face in my hair and I sighed. I held him close, neither of us saying a word. We didn't move until we felt Kankuro and Temari's jaki disappear, indicating that they had left. I pulled back so I could see Gaara's face and smiled at him.

"Come on, we promised Mia and Sesshomaru that we'd meet them at the lake, remember?" I said and he nodded. I got up and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it reassuringly before pulling him after me down the stairs, out the door, and to his car. We were all going to have fun tonight to celebrate my courtship to Gaara, and Mia's courtship to Sesshomaru.

We dressed then decided to run through the forest to the lake and as we went to one of the higher cliffs, I saw Mia's dress that pa had bought her last year laying next to clothes which I assumed were Sesshomaru's . I frowned as I looked over the edge but didn't see them. I felt Gaara's jaki flare and I flared mine as well, searching for them. We found them and soon they broke the surface of the lake and I saw a silver haired demon with them.

"Mia! Sesshomaru!" I called and they looked up and swam towards us. The stranger followed. They started to climb up the side of the cliff and I blinked in surprise that Mia was actually wearing a bikini. As soon as Mia got close to the top Gaara came forward and helped her up. "Who's he and why does he look a lot like Sesshomaru when his ring is off?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Mia snapped before her fist curled tightly and punched the stranger off the cliff. "Damn pervert."

"Sesshy asked you!" I squealed as I saw Mia's necklace and sensed Sesshomaru's Jaki in it and hugged her. "I have a request. Would you like to come with us tonight to the bar? That way we could celebrate our courtships."

"I don't see why not, but we still have to deal with that bastard," Mia smiled as the stranger jumped back onto the cliff.

"Where did you find him?" Gaara asked.

"Later." Mia pulled on her dress and slid on her shoes. "Come on Sessh, we should show 'Taisho our findings." Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed the man's arm in a tight grip as Mia grabbed the pile of clothes and they ran off into the forest.


	31. Speechless Demons

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Where did you find him?" Gaara asked._

_"Later." Mia pulled on her dress and slid on her shoes. "Come on Sessh, we should show 'Taisho our findings." Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed the man's arm in a tight grip as Mia grabbed the pile of clothes and they ran off into the forest._

* * *

><p>-At the bar-<p>

Sesshomaru and I sat at a booth, waiting for Gaara and Kit to show up. Sesshomaru was in nicer jeans and a maroon long-sleeved dress shirt with the top button undone. I was wearing a blood red, strapless dress that went to mid thigh and a pair of black pumps to go with it. My hair was pinned back with chopsticks and I had on a layer of eyeliner. We ordered some of the human wine and soon Gaara and Kit showed up.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Gaara helped me out of the car and I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at my favorite Karaoke bar.

"Ready?" Gaara asked and I nodded.

He was wearing a simple, yet dressy black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I had tried to get him to dress up, but this was the best I'd managed to do. I was wearing a simple amethyst dress that flowed easily down to my calves. I had on a pair of black combat boots, but they looked like heels. We walked into the bar and I searched for Mia and Sesshomaru's jakis. I found them easily and pointed them out to Gaara. He smiled before pulling me through the crowd and to the booth they were sitting at. I slid in first and Gaara slid in after me.

"About time you two got here." Mia said and I smiled at her.

"Sorry, it took a while to get ready." I said and Mia smiled.

"We already ordered our drinks." Sesshomaru said and I nodded as I looked over the menu.

We ordered some food to go with the wine and after we finished eating and the plates were taken away we just enjoyed the bar and the music playing as various people tried to sing. I wound up singing every single song under my breath so no one could hear, but I saw the look in Mia's eyes that told me she did.

"Kit, why don't you go up and sing?" Mia said after the waiter had come back and replaced our drinks. I spun the straw in my iced Strawberry Daiquiri before staring at my sister with wide eyes.

"What! No, I can't." I said and she shook her head.

"No. You should sing. You guys _have_ to hear my sister sing, she's amazing." Mia said and I looked at both Gaara and Sesshomaru for help only to see them looking at me curiously.

"I am not! You can barely even hear me." I said trying to find a way out of this, but Mia wasn't having it.

"Go up there and sing or I'm going to tell Gaara what you did the night after we had run into them at the mall." Mia threatened and I rolled my eyes at her.

"And what would that be?" I asked and she leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"The fact that you had a wet dream about him and was moaning his name as you came on the sheets. And how I had to help you change the sheets on your bed so ma and pa wouldn't know." She said and my eye widened as she pulled back. With the black eyeliner around her narrowed eyes, it made me slightly nervous.

"You wouldn't." I said and she smiled at me.

"Wouldn't I?" She asked and I froze.

_'Sing, or have her tell Gaara about that.' _I weighted my options.

_**'Just get up there and sing! You know you love to, and besides, I personally don't feel like dealing with you being embarrassed tonight.' **_Kera said and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll sing. But only one song." I said and Mia smiled at me as I turned to look at Gaara.

"Let me out." I said and he slid out of the booth so I could get out. I stood next to him and kissed him before walking up to the Karaoke stage. The young jet black haired boy behind the D.J machine looked up at me and smiled.

"Kit! It's been forever since you last came here. Are you going to sing tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Hey Ethan. Yeah, I'm going to sing, but just one song so make it a good one." I said as I jumped up onto the stage after the last person singing had finished walking off.

I adjusted the microphone as Ethan looked through the vast library of songs he had at his disposal. He had been right when he said it had been forever since I last came here. Ever since I met Gaara I stopped coming here. Everyone here loved me and my voice, I just hope none of the regulars are here or if they are that they don't recognize me.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We have a special treat for you all tonight." Ethan said into a microphone in front of the stage and I glared at him. He smiled at me and continued with what he was going to say. "Those of you who are regulars probably remember the little angel who used to bless us with her voice, and to those of you who don't know prepare to have your minds blown. Give it up for Kiki's Karaoke Bar's very own angel, Kit!" He said before walking back to the D.J machine and hitting play.

The bar patrons all clapped, but the ones who knew me all cheered and practically ran to the stage. I saw Gaara, and Sesshomaru looking at me in confusion from their seats. Mia was looking at me smugly and I sighed as I took the microphone off the stand as the music to Whiskey Lullaby filled the bar. I walked to the edge of the stage, grabbed Ethan by the arm and pulled him up on stage before shoving the microphone into his hands as the song started. Ethan's strong, baritone voice filled the bar as he sang every single one of the words to the song. Then he turned to me with a smile on his face as my part came up. I rolled my eyes at him as I took the mike from the other mike stand and started to sing with him. He was just lucky that Mia had threatened me and that he'd picked one of my favorite songs.

_"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._

_And finally drank away her memory…_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger._

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow…_

_With a note that said '**I'll love her till I die'**_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

We sang together and I looked out over the crowd of bar patrons. They were all looking at us in shock. The regulars had tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, and the new people were staring at me in shock. I smiled and continued to sing the next part.

_"The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger…"_

_I smiled as Ethan started to sing with me again._

_"And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had_

_To get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la…"_

As me and Ethan finished the last chorus of the song the entire bar erupted into a round of applause. I looked around to see all the bar patrons up close to the stage had tears streaming down their faces. I handed the mike back to Ethan, before jumping off the stage and heading back towards the booth where Mia was sitting with a very shocked Sesshomaru and Gaara. As I sat down next to Gaara on the outside of the booth I saw they both were looking at me in shock. I turned and smiled at Gaara.

"What? I like that song." I said and he shook his head and regained his composure.

"Holy shit Kit, that was amazing!" Gaara yelled and I blushed.

"I wasn't that great."

I looked over towards Sesshomaru who still hadn't managed to figure out how to close his mouth. Mia did it for him, making me laugh. The rest of the night we spent talking amongst ourselves, having the occasional drink of two. Then somewhere around two, the bar started to clear out and we walked outside after Sesshomaru paid for our drinks since Gaara had paid for dinner.

We all stood outside the bar. Mia in Sesshomaru's arms, me in Gaara's.

"Night Kit, Sesshomaru and I are going to go back to his place since I don't trust him to go by himself." Mia said, though I could tell she was lying. She just wanted to be alone with Sesshomaru.

"Okay Mia, I'll see you in the morning." I said with a smile as I watched my sister and her future mate walk off towards his car. When they were gone I turned and looked at Gaara.

"Ready to go home?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Ready when you are, angel." He said and I blushed as he pressed his lips against mine.


	32. Songs and Ideas

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_When they were gone I turned and looked at Gaara._

_"Ready to go home?" I asked and he smiled at me._

_"Ready when you are, angel." He said and I blushed as he pressed his lips against mine._

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

We arrived at Sessh's house and I saw several lights still on. I frowned as Sesshomaru pulled me out of the car and we walked inside. Imaru, Inutaisho, and Izayoi were in the living room all looking annoyed as Inuyasha sat on the ground crying. I laughed and Sesshomaru flared his Jaki, effectively quietly the hanyou and he got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to us. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the child and we walked up stairs, listening to the 'thank yous' of the three in the living room.

I pulled off Sesshomaru's concealment ring as we entered Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru laid the child in the crib but he just stared up at us. Sesshomaru started to pull me out of the room but Inuyasha started to whimper and I looked over my shoulder at the child. He looked so scared.

"Do you think he's on edge because if Imaru?" I whispered, holding Sesshomaru's hand as I looked at Inuyasaha.

"If it is then what can we do? I've never had issues putting him down..." Sesshomaru seemed uncertain.

I pulled out of his arms and walked back over to Inuyasha and pulled him into my arms and started rocking him gently. I racked my mind for a song that could possibly help put the child to sleep when a song that my real mother used to sing to me when I was a child. I took a slow breath and let the lyrics to _'Wrapped in Your Arms'_ flow from my mouth.

_Is this the whole picture_  
><em>Or is it just the start?<em>  
><em>Is this the way you love me?<em>  
><em>You're capturing my heart<em>  
><em>I used to try and walk alone<em>  
><em>But I've begun to grow<em>  
><em>And when you tell me just to rest<em>  
><em>I'm finally letting go<em>  
><em>I let go<em>

_And I'm here to stay_  
><em>Nothing can separate us<em>  
><em>And I know, I'm ok<em>  
><em>You cradle me gently<em>  
><em>Wrapped in your arms... I'm home<em>

I looked down at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were drooping slowly as he fought to stay awake. I smiled softly as I went onto the second verse.

_I'm seeing so much clearer_  
><em>Looking through your eyes<em>  
><em>I could never find a safer place<em>  
><em>Even if I tried<em>  
><em>All the times I've needed you<em>  
><em>You've never left my side<em>  
><em>I'm clinging to your every word<em>  
><em>Don't ever let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let go.<em>

Inuyasha's eyes finally closed as he let out a yawn and drifted off into sleep. I stopped singing and rocked him for a couple more seconds before laying him back down in his crib and pulled his blanket over him then turned to Sesshomaru who was looking at me in surprise. I smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek before pushing him out of the room and down to his room. As soon as we entered the room and I closed the door, I created a barrier around the room so no one would bother us. I slid off my pumps and walked over to the bathroom and pulled the chopsticks out of my hair and ran my hands through the messy locks.

Sesshomaru came in and pulled me into his arms. "Why did you never say that you could sing so beautifully? I'm afraid to say this but your voice rivals your sisters."

I smiled and looked at him through the mirror as he rested his head on my shoulders. "That song was one my mother used to sing to me when I was young and living in America. If it were me, I'd be unnerved around Imaru too."

"You already are unnerved around him," he laughed.

"True," I smiled and turned around in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the crescent mark on his brow.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his smile fading slightly.

"I'm thinking that I became lucky when Kit ran into Gaara and that you were there. I don't know what my life would have been like if you hadn't popped into it," I whispered, trailing my fingers across his magenta markings.

"You wouldn't have to control yourself around my father and probably found someone e..."

I slapped him gently, but he shut up.

"Don't even say something like that," I whispered. If Kit hadn't gotten us all involved, then I'd be training to help Pa with his companies. Mating someone hadn't been at the top of my To Do List for several years. Even as Pa, I always yelled at him when he'd even mention me trying to find plausible mates. Until I met you I had blown off the idea of me being tied to someone like I am you."

"Then why did you accept me?" He whispered, his eyes showing surprise.

"Because Sesshomaru..." I let go of him and took a couple steps back to look at him better. "I love you."


	33. The Love of Two Youkai

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_ "If Kit hadn't gotten us all involved, then I'd be training to help Pa with his companies. Mating someone hadn't been at the top of my To Do List for several years. Even as Pa, I always yelled at him when he'd even mention me trying to find plausible mates. Until I met you I had blown off the idea of me being tied to someone like I am you."_

_"Then why did you accept me?" He whispered, his eyes showing surprise._

_"Because Sesshomaru..." I let go of him and took a couple steps back to look at him better. "I love you."_

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I looked at Mia in complete surprise. I knew that she did love me, otherwise she wouldn't have entered the courtship with me but it was still surprising to hear her say it out loud. She giggled, kissed my cheek then walked out of the bathroom. I followed her and saw her crawling onto the bed, her dress covering her barely. She rolled over and leaned against the pillows and looked at me.

"Are you going to just stand there or is my mate going to come join me?" she whispered seductively.

**_'Yep we are definitely in_ _with an erotic goddess to sate us_,'** his beast laughed.

_'You've said that once before,'_ I thought back as I ran a hand through my silver hair and walked to the bed.

**_'I know, but just think about it, you'll get to see all of her markings now.'_ **

_'Damn it beast!' _I thought but only got laughter before he shut himself in his cage.

That one thought made my lower regions tighten in anticipation. I kicked off my shoes and crawled onto the bed to straddle Mia, who was smirking and her eyes had streaks of gold already. She lifted her arms and pulled me closer so my body was pressed to hers and she kissed me, sliding her tongue across my bottom lip. I opened for her, wanting to see where this was going and soon found myself pressed against the pillows with her straddling me. Her dress had ridden up some as she hovered over me, her hands undoing my shirt.

Then she pulled away and lowered her head to my chest, kissing and flicking her tongue across my torso, going slow. Her claws traced the contours of my muscles and I shivered under her as she pressed her mouth to the skin right below my naval. I felt her hands slid down and felt her undo my pants and slid them off as easily as she had last time.

"Mia..."

"Hm?" her humming vibrated across my skin.

"What are you doing?" I forced myself to say.

She sat up and narrowed her eyes. "What, we can't have any fun? I don't want to wait for some courtship ball to be able to mate with you."

"Are you drunk?" I asked propping myself on my elbows.

"Not even close, that was human wine. I love you Sesshomaru and that is all that really matters to me. There will be no one else for me ever," she smiled, lowering herself so she was laying on me, our faces inches apart. "I want to be mated to you Sesshomaru."

I smiled and kissed her before rolling back on top of her. "I am the dominate one."

She giggled before her hand came back and squeezed my ass. "Oh really?" she taunted. "I'm not the one half dressed."

* * *

><p>-No one's POV-<p>

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth while his hand slid across her side, finding the zipper and pulled it down. He pulled the whole dress down over her slim hips and tossed it off the bed before attacking her breasts. One hand came to squeeze one while he closed my mouth over the tip of the other, bitting gently and loving the sound of her whimpers. His free hand slid down her side and pulled her black shorts down and tossed those off the bed as well. He lifted up to look down at her and she smiled.

He wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled off the necklace and gasped quietly as her markings appeared. The tribal fire designs were no longer just outlines, they were filled in. Her eyes were watching him closely, waiting to see what he would do. Sesshomaru lowered his head to her other breast while he used his knees to push her legs apart and slid one hand across the smooth skin between her hips. She really was an erotic goddess. He slipped one finger inside of her core, being mindful of his claws and heard her gasp in surprise. She may have been knowledged in mind but she was completely innocent in body.

He pumped his finger inside of her as he came back up and kissed her softly while adding another finger inside of her. Her hands came to his side and he felt her pull off his silk boxers and he shifted so they could fall to the floor. He felt her grip his hard member and he stiffened, making her chuckle softly. He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself at her entrance after he pulled her hand away from him. He slid his hand across her cheek and into his hair as he kissed her deeply as he thrusted himself into her.

She cried into his mouth and he swallowed her scream and held still inside of her so she could adjust. He pulled back to look at her and kissed the tear that leaked out of her closed eyes. Mia was breathing shallowly and he felt her claws dig into his hips. When her hands loosened around his hips he pulled out slowly and moved back into her. Her hands tightened again but a moan escaped her lips, encouraging him to keep moving. She slid her hands up his sides roughly, her claws digging in slightly and he groaned as he sped his pace. Her hands came to his shoulders and held herself their as she rocked against him, meeting him in one of his thrusts. He growled as he started to kiss her neck where the mating mark would be going. He teased her neck, nibbling around her pulse with his fangs as he sped up even faster and growled with excitement as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him go deeper into her.

He felt his member start to throb and went faster as one of his hands came to tease her clit, wanting her to come first. She cried out and arched her chest into his as her walls tightened around him as she came. He felt her fangs pierce his neck then he thrusted one more time as far as he could go and released his seed deep into her womb as he bit into her neck, fusing his jaki with hers. Then he collapsed on top of her, his moving fast with hers as they tried to gather their air back. He rolled onto his side, bringing her with him and she rocked her hips as she tightened her legs around his waist, making him moan quietly.

"Mine," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"I love you Mia," Sesshomaru smiled as he thrusted into her once before pulling out and moving so they could get under the covers.

"Damn, I was liking the feel of you inside me," she muttered as she rolled over and he pulled her to him, her back fitting perfectly against his chest.

"I can fix that."

He slid his hardening member between her thighs and slid right into her and thrusted a few times to make her moan. He slid his hand down and pulled her leg back so he could get a better angle and kept thrusting until they both came again then they settled down and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	34. Sand and Kitsunes

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Damn, I was liking the feel of you inside me," she muttered as she rolled over and he pulled her to him, her back fitting perfectly against his chest._

_"I can fix that."_

_He slid his hardening member between her thighs and slid right into her and thrusted a few times to make her moan. He slid his hand down and pulled her leg back so he could get a better angle and kept thrusting until they both came again then they settled down and drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Gaara led the way up to the house. The lights were all off as we got through the door. As soon as the door closed Gaara's lips were against mine. He pulled me flush against him and I gasped as he kissed my neck. I noticed he had another emotion other than want fueling his actions.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I didn't like all those guys looking at you like that." He said looking away.

_'He was jealous?'_

_**'Of course he was. How would you feel if a group of girls were ogling him while you were in the room?' **_Kera asked and I smiled at my mate-to-be. I placed my hand on the side of his face and made him look at me.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but you should know that you're the only one that I care about. I love you." I said and saw shock in his teal colored eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips when his arms tightened around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I gasped as I felt one of his hands travel towards my inner thigh. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"Gaara…" I said in a whisper as he moved his hand down and beneath my dress. He stopped when he was right next to my core.

"Hmm?" He asked as he kissed my neck.

"Bed." Was all I managed to say as his hand passed over my clit.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I smirked at Kit's reactions to what I was doing. I felt myself harden as I realized she wasn't wearing anything beneath her dress.

_**'Get her to a bedroom soon or I'll lose it.' **_Shukaku said and a shudder of anticipation rippled through me when Kit moaned.

_'Hell, I'm about to lose it.' _

**_'Then move this upstairs unless you plan on taking her right here on the floor.' _**He said and I nodded. As nice as it'd be to be inside her right now, I wanted to do this right.

I picked Kit up and used my sand to appear in my room. I laid her down on the bed and she started clawing at my shirt. I smiled before pulling back and throwing my shirt to the floor. I crawled up onto the bed and hovered over Kit as I kissed her. I trailed my hands down her sides, pulling the already unzipped dress with them. Once it was on the floor with my shirt I looked down at her. She was amazing. She smiled at me before reaching up and taking the necklace from around my neck. She let it fall to the ground before pulling at the string holding my gourd to my back. I pulled it off and set it on the ground. When I resumed my position over her she started fumbling with my pants. I smiled and kissed her before standing up and pushing my pants to the ground.

I saw Kit blush when she saw me and couldn't help but smile. I climbed back onto the bed and kissed her gently. She trailed her hands down my stomach and I shuddered when she reached my naval. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers as I brought it above her head.

She pouted and I smirked at her. I slipped the concealment ring off her hand and let it fall to the ground with our clothes. I turned back to look at Kit and barely managed to hold in my groan. She looked gorgeous. She had red swirls on her arms and legs that went up along her sides. She had small swirls on her forehead with a small circle in the middle of her brow. It looked like a ruby stringed headpiece.

She moved beneath me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I felt my member throb with want as I continued to look at Kit. Her hands found their way into my hair and pulled lightly making me hiss in pain.

"Quit lookin' at me and do something." She whispered huskily in my ear and I shivered.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she just leaned up and kissed me.

"Gaara, I don't ever want to be with anyone other than you. I love you and I don't want to wait any longer." She said and my heart swelled with joy.

"I love you too Kit." I said before pushing into her, breaking past her barrier. She whimpered and I froze. "Kit, are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure 'cause-"

"Gaara, I'm fine."

I looked at her skeptically until she moved her hips against mine. I moaned and saw her smiling up at me as she raised her hips to meet mine again. She trialed her hands down my back and I growled. Her smile widened and I smirked down at her before thrusting into her. She screamed out in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

Her hands found their way back into my hair as I thrust back into her. I trailed kissed down her jaw to her breasts. I flicked my tongue across the small, pert bud and Kit moaned. She arched her back and I smirked. Her hands trialed down my chest to my arms and suddenly she was on top.

"You little-"

She cut me off with a quick kiss before she rocked her hips forward. I grabbed her hips and flipped us over again so I was on top.

"You little minx." I said and Kit just smiled up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me to her.

She kissed me and gasped when I thrust into her again. I felt myself close to cuming, but I wanted to wait till Kit came first. I trailed my hands down across her stomach to her core and ran my thumb across her clit. She moaned and I thrust into her. I felt her cum around me and I brought my hand back and steadied myself on the bed before thrusting into her as far as I could then I felt my release come.

I stayed where I was, still buried deep within Kit as I came down from my climax. I looked down at Kit to see her eyes were a beautiful mix of golden brown and turquoise. She leaned up and kissed my neck before I felt her fangs sink into my skin. My breath caught before Shukaku snapped at me.

**'Mark her! Mark her as ours! Do it now!'**

He snapped and I felt my teeth sharpen to fangs. I brought Kit closer to me and bit her neck, permanently marking her as mine. When we pulled apart she was smiling up at me.I pulled out of her, pulled her close and laid down on my bed. I used my sand to pull the covers over us and closed my eyes as I heard Kit's breathing even out.

"I love you Kit." I whispered to her and smiled when I heard her mumbled reply.

"Love you too Gaara."

...

...

...

Please review!


	35. Keep Away

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"I love you Kit." I whispered to her and smiled when I heard her mumbled reply._

_"Love you too Gaara."_

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I groaned as I finally woke, my body was protesting to last nights activities. I shifted against the warm body behind me and groaned, realizing that Sesshomaru was still deep inside of me. His arms around my waist shifted and I heard his intake of breath as he woke to the movements.

"Ugh, get out of me," I hissed as he propped himself on his elbow to look down at me.

"If I recall correctly, my love, you said you liked me being inside of you," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear as his hand ran through my hair.

"That is true but as an Inuyoukai, you tend to be rough and I am sore, so get out of me," I snapped and he thrusted into me, making me cry out.

He rolled us so he was on top of me as I laid on my stomach and he lifted my hips so I was on my knees and started to move inside of me. One of his hands wrapped around my waist and his other arm rested on the mattress by my head and he started to thrust rougher and deeper into me than last night. I felt myself close to coming and buried my face in the pillows to scream my release as he sheathed himself as far as he could and released his seed in me before he pulled out al the way and kissed my neck before getting off the bed as I sat up.

"Damn you," I muttered but followed him into the bathroom to clean up.

We showered as quickly as we could then I went through the bag that I had brought over before Kit's play weeks ago and pulled out a pair of white jeans, and a red tube-top and changed as Sesshomaru walked into the closet to dress. I towel dried my hair then pulled it and my bangs up into a high ponytail, using a comb to make sure it didn't tangle up. I slid on my flats as Sesshomaru came out in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt that had two buttons undone so I could see a white shirt underneath it. His ring was on and I wanted to pout but contained myself as he handed me the necklace he had gotten me.

"Lets go crash the Sabakus and see what happened," I smirked and dashed out the window before Sesshomaru could say anything. He chased after me through the forests and I kept pushing myself until we reached the house. I walked to the front door and opened my senses to see who was home. "Looks like the love birds are the only ones home."

"Are you sure we should bother them? Gaara gets quite grouchy in the morning and sometimes uses his sand," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice tensed.

"Scared?" I taunted as I hid my Jaki and and opened the door silently. He sighed and did the same before following me. I walked up the stairs quietly and followed my nose down the hallway to a closed door. I looked at Sesshomaru and he just shook his head as I turned the handle and entered the room. I noticed clothes tossed across the room and saw Kit's ring by the couch. I picked it up before looking at the two sleeping occupants in the bed and grinned.

"Oi, wake up you two!" Gaara and Kit flinched as they opened their eyes and I stood at the end of the bed, playing with Kit's ring with my fingers. They looked at me and my grin widened. "So you two, how was your lovely night alone? Gaara, did you loose control or something, that bite on Kit's neck is larger than I would think."

"Like you have any room to talk, Gaara growled, narrowing his eyes as Kit's face flushed almost as red as Gaara's hair.

"I had perfect control of my beast," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Get out," Kit whispered embarrassed and I laughed at them as I walked out of the room, holding Kit's ring loosely in my hand.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Once the door closed I reached up and touched the spot on my neck where Gaara had marked me as his. I winced as it stung a bit.

"Sorry, I should have had more control."Gaara said as he turned to look at me. I shook my head at him before moving to lay my head on his chest.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry about something like this." I said and smiled as I felt Gaara's fingers run through my hair. After a while I heard him sigh.

"I suppose we should get up." He said and I just hmm'd in response.

I honestly didn't feel like moving, and it wasn't just because I was sore from mine and Gaara's lovemaking, though that had a part in it. I felt happy where I was. I'd found someone to spend the rest of my life with.

"If we don't get up soon your sister and Sesshomaru will come and check on us again." He said and I sighed before sitting up.

"Fine." I whined and he smiled at me before sitting up and kissing me.

We got off the bed and took an...eventful shower which resulted in us having to take another shower to clean up. I walked back into the bedroom and pulled out a purple off the shoulder halter top that left my belly exposed and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair before braiding it. Gaara came out of the bathroom in a pair of black cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt. I smiled at him and slipped his necklace around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss. When we broke apart I noticed my ring wasn't where it was last night.

_'Damn you Mia.'_ I thought before grabbing Gaara's hand and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Kit and Gaara finally came down over an hour later after we had woken them and Mia smirked as she played with the ring in her hands as she finished eating her eggs and toast. Mia smiled and kissed my cheek as she stood up and took the dishes to the sink and downed her milk before putting her cup in the sink as well. Kit and Gaara came into the kitchen and Kit didn't look too happy. Mia turned to look at her sister and I saw her lock all emotions away as she scratched her cheek, Kit's ring loosly on her pointer finger.

"Mia, may I have my ring back?" Kit asked as she stood in front of Mia.

"Now why would I do that? Father told us to never take them off. Now personally, it was never my fault that my own ring was destroyed but just because I don't wear one anymore means that you can do the same although I have a feeling that it was your mate over there that took it off. Kera isn't as docile as Silas," Mia spoke as she walked past Kit, heading back towards me.

"Mia, I won't ask again, give me back my ring," Kit growled and Mia turned to look at her.

"Are you actually going to threaten me, the one who has learned everything from Pa and trained you?" She acted insulted. "Tell you what, you tell me what you did last night and I'll give ya your precious ring."

"I have never asked you about your sex life or any relationship you had in America, so what gives you the right that you can ask me about mine?" Kit crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Mia.

"This is getting interesting," Gaara whispered to me and I nodded, not looking away from the two sisters.

"Mia, give it back," Kit growled reaching for Mia's hand that held the ring and Mia danced away from Kit to the other side of the island with a smirk on her face. "Mia!"

Kit dashed around the island and Mia just danced around to the other side, keeping the island between them. Gaara sat on the edge of the table with a grin on his face as we watched the small game play out. After several minutes of this keep away, Kit growled and lunged over the island but Mia disappeared and appeared on the opposite side of the island as Kit rolled to her feet. Mia dangled the ring in front of her with two fingers, grinning and Kit disappeared for a second and so did Mia then we heard a thud in the living room. We dashed in there and saw Kit pinning Mia down, sitting on her back with her arms twisted up to her shoulder blades.

"Pa has taught you flash step I see," Mia smirked then disappeared, making Kit jump in surprise then something hit me and sensed Mia behind me as she jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Nosy sisters, you had no right breaking into Gaara's house and disturbing us like that," Kit muttered as she slid her ring onto her hand. Gaara walked over to her and kissed her brow, effectively calming her as Temari and Kankuro entered the house.

...

...

...

Please review!


	36. Walking Out on the Past

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Pa has taught you flash step I see," Mia smirked then disappeared, making Kit jump in surprise then something hit me and sensed Mia behind me as she jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist._

_"Nosy sisters, you had no right breaking into Gaara's house and disturbing us like that," Kit muttered as she slid her ring onto her hand. Gaara walked over to her and kissed her brow, effectively calming her as Temari and Kankuro entered the house._

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I saw the confused looks on both Temari and Kankuro's faces as they took in the mess in the living room.

"Do we even want to know?" Temari asked and I smiled as I buried my face in the crook of Gaara's neck, inhaling his scent to help keep me calm.

"Let's just say Kit and Mia had a…disagreement of sorts." Sesshomaru said and I felt Gaara's body shake as he laughed.

"That's an understatement." He said and I growled so only he could hear and he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Right, well Gaara, you remember that house that mom and dad left you?" Kankuro asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" Gaara asked and I noticed his voice seemed a bit on edge.

'_What's gotten into him?'_ I wondered as I pulled back so I could see his face. I was shocked to see he was all but glaring at his brother.

'_Odd.'_

"Well, the bank says they're going to take it back if you don't stake your claim on it. Mom and dad's payment on it ended last month." Kankuro said and I heard Gaara huff in annoyance.

"Why should I care if that house gets sold or not? It's not like I have any good memories there." Gaara said and I flinched at the amount of hatred in his voice.

"I know, but I thought, maybe you'd want to have a place of your own. You know, for you and Kit." Kankuro said and I heard Gaara growl at his brother.

"What in the world makes you think I'd want to take her _there?_ You know what father did to me when I was younger, what he'd still be trying to do to me if he was alive." Gaara said and Kankuro and Temari both looked at their feet.

Silence followed and I could feel Gaara's temper rising, even though I didn't know why.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and Gaara just looked away from me before letting go of my waist and pushing past Kankuro and Temari before walking out the door, shutting it a little too harshly after himself.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

"You need to understand Kit, that our father wasn't normal." Temari said and I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she sighed as she came to sit next to me.

"Well, you know how Gaara has Shukaku inside him." She said and I nodded.

"Well, our father wanted to try and use Gaara as a sort of weapon, but when Shukaku wouldn't let him he settled on trying to kill Gaara." She said and I gasped in surprise.

"For years our father would sent assassins after him, or try and get me and Kankuro to kill him, but we'd never do it. Once Gaara turned fifteen me and Kankuro took him out of that house and brought him here to live with us. As the years passed our father realized that what he had been trying to do was wrong and he tried to reconcile with Gaara, but he still held a grudge. When our parents passed they left that house to him in hopes that it would make up for what they did. But he wants nothing to do with it." Temari said and I looked at the door and couldn't believe what Gaara had been through.

"I'll be back." I said as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Kit?" Mia asked and I stopped with my hand on the handle.

"To find Gaara." I said before opening the door and closing it after me.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

"Think she'll be able to get through to him?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"Kit will get through to her mate. Those two always had a different way of communication when it comes to difficult pasts. Both Kit and myself know personally. Although I may have never had hate from my parents, Kits father disowned her when she was six. Her mother had been murdered and he was a drunk and left Kit next to her dead mother when the police finally arrived," I spoke as we started to clean up the living room. "Whatever happens, they'll work it out."

"Wow... What's your story?" Kankuro asked as he sat down.

"I saw both my parents murdered and torn apart just because I had lost control and they wouldn't give me up to the four youkai who wanted to kill me for exposing the youkai world," I shrugged. "We all have our own stories."

"I'd say," temari muttered.

I felt Sesshomaru's phone ringing and moved back so he could pull it out and answer it. I watched his eyes and saw them harden as the seconds ticked by. His nails dug into my side as he tried to not loose control with whoever it was. Eventually he closed his phone and I took it from him before he smashed it.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Fucked up politices and my father," he growled.

"Sessh, you're making her bleed," Temari spoke softly and I felt his fingers loosen and he pulled his hand back and stared at my blood.

"Sessh, what did he do?" I growled, ignoring the pained look in his eyes as he stared at his bloodied hand.

"Ceremony for us so people can meet us and congratulate us for our mating..."

"So let's not go and say we did. I know a underwater place where we could hide," I whispered and he smirked and missed my brow. "I hate politics just as much as you and the same goes to that murdering son-of-a-bitch." Sesshomaru looked down at me before we both started to crack up at the unintended pun.


	37. Good over Bad

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Sessh, what did he do?" I growled, ignoring the pained look in his eyes as he stared at his bloodied hand._

_"Ceremony for us so people can meet us and congratulate us for our mating..."_

_"So let's not go and say we did. I know a underwater place where we could hide," I whispered and he smirked and missed my brow. "I hate politics just as much as you and the same goes to that murdering son-of-a-bitch." Sesshomaru looked down at me before we both started to crack up at the unintended pun._

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I followed Gaara's scent up to the lake that Gaara had taken me to before. His scent veered off the trail and I followed it into the surrounding forest. I came to a clearing and stopped when I saw Gaara standing in front of a rather large log cabin house. It looked old, but I could tell it was still sturdy. It had a clear view of the lake towards the East, but I could tell you couldn't see the house from there.

Gaara slowly walked towards the steps and stopped. He ran his hand along the wooden railing and seemed to be deep in thought.

'What is he doing?' I wondered as I watched him.

**'He's probably trying to deal with what happened to him here as a kid.' **Kera said and I smiled when I realized she was right.

I walked up behind him, hiding my jaki. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back, in between his shoulder blades. He stiffened in my arms and I frowned.

"There's no reason for you to have to face this alone." I said and felt him slowly relax.

"You have no idea what happened to me in this place." He said quietly.

I tightened my arms around his waist in a hug before walking around so I could see his face. I was shocked to see he had tears in his eyes. I never would have thought I'd see Gaara cry.

"Yes I do, Temari told me." I said and his eyes widened in surprise before going back to normal. "I understand that you hold resentment for what you father did to you in this house, and there's no reason for you to want to come back here. But I also know that deep inside, there's a part of you that _wants_ to come back here. It's your childhood home, no matter what happened to you here."

He looked at me but remained quiet.

"Your father…." I started, but stopped to think about what I was going to say. "Your father realized that what he did to you was wrong, but he also realized that there was probably no way you'd forgive him. You have every right to hate him. You have every right to hate your childhood and this house, but think about it this way."

I reached up and cupped the side of his face with my hand to make him look at me.

"He left you this house so that you could have a place of your own to live out your life. He left it to _you._ Not your brother, not your sister, you. You can choose to either hate this house and all the bad memories you have about it, or you can choose to accept this house as a peace offering from your father and choose to make good memories in it." I said and I saw confusion in his teal colored eyes.

"How?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"How do I make good memories when all I can think about are the bad?" He asked as the tears spilled over and ran down his face. I smiled up at him as I wiped them away.

"Easy. You can make them with me." I said before leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I couldn't believe it, Kit wanted to live with me in the house I'd grown up in. She wanted to make good memories with me in that house to chase away the bad. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. If there was anyone capable of chasing away the bad memories from my past, it'd be her.

I pulled away to let her breathe. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her.

"What do you say Gaara?"

She asked and my smile widened.

"I say, we can make good memories to chase away the bad."


	38. Blackmail from Hell

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"What do you say Gaara?" She asked and my smile widened._

_"I say, we can make good memories to chase away the bad."_

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"So..." Mia said casually.

We walked down the hall from our last classes towards our after school activities. Mia was walking with me to my locker since I'd forgotten my sheet music. She was wearing a tank top and some loose sweats. Her sword was strapped to her back and Xavier had already gone out to the field.I sighed because I knew what she was going to say.

"Exactly how many good_ 'memories'_ have you and Gaara made in his house?" She managed to ask before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." I said as I grabbed my music and shut my locker.

"Oh come on, I was just picking with you." She said as I walked past her down the hall.

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing. I don't as you about your sex life, so don't pick on me about mine." I said and she laughed as we walked down the hall.

"Oh come on, it's funny." She said and I sighed.

"Just stop alright." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop. I promise." She said and I smiled at her.

"thank yo-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Right after you tell me if the good _'memories'_ outweigh the bad."

I groaned before walking away from her and heading for the auditorium.

_'Sometimes I really hate her.' _I thought as I walked up on stage.

_**'JUST FIND A WAY TO GET HER BACK.' **_Kera said and I sighed, if only it were that easy.

Tonight was the night of the chorus concert, after that school would be out and Mia and I would be done with school forever. Pa promised that once we finished junior year that we didn't have to go back since we had decided to take a lot of online classes last summer. Now we could live our lives how we wished, and I personally wanted to spend mine with Gaara.

"Alright. Let's practice the songs one last time." Ms. Suuichi said and we all nodded before starting the first of our four songs.

Not even halfway through the first one we had to stop because Lauren couldn't stop coughing.

"Are you okay Lauren?" Ms. Suuichi asked and lauren nodded.

"Tell the truth." Ms. Suuichi said and Lauren sighed.

"No, I've been sick for the past week and can't stop coughing. I thought maybe I could sing since I'd gotten a little bit better, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Ms. Suuichi, but I can't sing." Lauren said and I heard Ms. Suuichi sigh.

"We dont' have a replacement. We'll have to cancel the preformance." She said and a chorus of awws rose up from the class. "I'm sorry, but unless we get a new singer before tonight I'm afraid we'll have no choice."

"I know someone who could fill in." I said and Ms. Suuichi looked at me. I smiled as I thought of a way to get Mia back for her constantly picking on mine and Gaara's sex life.

"Who?" She asked and my smile widened.

_'Mia, you are going to get it.' _I thought before answering Ms. Suuichi's question. "My sister Mia can fill in."

"That would be a wonderful idea Kit. I've heard from Malanie Laurent that she is wonderfully attuned to music," Ms. Suuichi agreed.

_'Oh Mia, you shouldn't have made fun of me and Gaara, now you're gonna pay.' _I thought as Ms. Suuichi dismissed rehearsal.

I walked towards the football field and sat in the bleechers as Mia demonstrated a move for th fencing club. I smiled and waved at her when she looked my way. she had no idea what I had planned for her.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

As I was practicing with Xavier, showing the fencing team several new moves, I felt uneasy. As I finished the ending sequence, a cold chill went up my spine and I felt eyes digging into the back of my skull. I turned and saw Kit sitting on the bleachers.

_'I thought she was in practice for her concert tonight,_' I frowned.

**_'Something isn't right with that empty gaze of hers, Mia. Be careful right now, I feel like she could stab you in the back with that look,'_** Silas thought.

_'I know.' _

"Okay, sorry everyone but my sister is waiting. Xavier will stay and help you get the gist of the movements. If you have any questions for me then you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Please excuse me," I spoke sheathing my sword and grabbing my bag and walked over to Kit and she stood up.

"Your a good teacher," she spoke, but her voice was empty.

"Why are you not at practice?"

"Got out early," she shrugged and I caught no falsity.

I sighed and we walked towards my car. I opened the back seat and slid my bag and sword onto the seat before getting into the drivers seat. We pulled out of the parking lot and I started driving home. Kit was being unusually quiet and looking out the window, her fingers twitching in her lap. I sighed and pulled into the lake parking lot and looked at her.

"Ok what the heck is your deal?" I growled and she looked at me surprised before she smirked.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Alright, what's your deal!" Mia asked after she pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road. I turned and looked at her innocently before smirking at her.

"My deal, dear sister, is that you are going to replace Lauren in tonight's concert." I said and she looked at me for a minute before she realized what I'd just said.

"What! No I'm not." She said and my smirk widened.

"Oh yes you are. Ms. Suuichi already knows about it." I said as she started the car and drove back out onto the road.

"Im not doing it Kit. You know I don't sing." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but you also know I don't like it when people pick on me." I said and she turned to look at me, a wary look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I mean your constant joking about mine and Gaara's sex life. Did you really think I was just going to let that go?" I asked and Mia glared at me.

"I was picking with you Kit. We do it all the time." She said and my smirk changed to a smile.

"I know, but when we pick we stop when the other asks. I asked you several times and you didn't, so this is payback." I said and she looked over at me before lookng back at the road.

"Im not doing it Kit, and there's nothing you can do to make me." She said and I smiled again. I was hoping shed say that. I reached down and pulled out a black folder and sat it in my lap as I sat back. I opened it and pulled out three pictures.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." I said and she turned to look at me.

"What do you mea...?" She started to ask, but stopped as I held the pictures up. Her eyes widened and the car almost swerved off the road as she tried to grab them.

"Give me those you fuckin pervert!" She yelled and I smiled as I held them out of her reach. She growled and adjusted the car so it was adjacent tk the lines painted on the road, the way it was supposed to be.

"Ok. So you've got pictures, so what?" She asked with a clear blush on her face.

"So, either agree to my terms or I blow these pictures up, show pa, and post them all over school." I said and her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in disbelief. She glared at me as she turned her attention backto the road.

"Fine. What are your terms?" She asked and I smiled.

"You take lauren's place in the concert and actually sing."

"Done." She said and my smile widened. She turned to look at me and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What else?" She asked and it took all I had not to laugh like an evil scientist who just brought his creation to life.

"And, you sing a duet solo with me at the end." I said and her eyes widened.

"What! No!" She said and I fanned the pictures infront of her.

"No, I don't care if you show pa or the entire school, I'm not doing a duet solo." She said and I sighed.

"I didn't want to have to use this card, but you leave me no choice." I said and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Either agree to sing a duet solo with me, or I show Ma and Pa these pics, blow them up and post them around school, scan them onto the Internet, including facebook and all other sites, I have Xavier and Timothy put my favorite one up on a billboard for passing traffic to see, I put a slideshow together and in the next big gathering of youkai officals coming over I play it, and..." I said before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "I'll tell Sesshomaru about Spencer."

"You wouldn't!" She yelled as she turned to look at me with wide eyes and I just smiled as I leaned back in my seat to let her decide.

I looked through the pics in my hand as the silence drew on. There were three in my hand, but I had many others. The ones in my hand showed Mia and Sesshomaru naked and asleep in bed. One where Sessh was barely covered by the sheets with Mia wrapped in his arms, one where they were both exposed, and my personal favorite, one where they were exposed and still connected. Mia should know not to mess with me.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said after a while and I smiled.

"I knew I could count on you sis." I said as I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car as she parked it in the garage. I heard her mumbling to herself as I walked through the front door.

'Revenge is sweet.' I thought as I walked up to our room. I heard Kera laughing from inside her cage as I put the photos of Mia and Sessh in a safe spot.


	39. Memories

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"I knew I could count on you sis." I said as I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car as she parked it in the garage. I heard her mumbling to herself as I walked through the front door._

'Revenge is sweet.'_ I thought as I walked up to our room. I heard Kera laughing from inside her cage as I put the photos of Mia and Sessh in a safe spot._

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Mia said and I sighed as I half walked with, half dragged my sister onto stage.

"Oh come on, it's only four songs, it won't kill you." I said and she just glared at me.

"Five." She said and I looked at her confused before remembering the duet solo we'd be singing together.

"Look, just sing alright. It's the end of the year and we won't be back." I said and heard Mia sigh as we took our places. Ms. Suuichi walked in front of the risers and got all our attentions.

"Alright, we'll start off with Time in a Bottle, then we'll sing Prince of Egypt, then Wish You Were Here, then The Call, then finally Mia and Kit with sing their duet solo with the song of their choice." She said and everyone nodded.

"Really? All but the last three choices suck." Mia whispered to me and I elbowed her in the side as the curtain rose and the audience applauded.

"Thank you for coming out tonight. The choir has worked hard for this and we hope you enjoy the songs as much as we enjoyed learning them." Ms. Suuichi said, then continued to go over the program and how Mia was filling in for Lauren who was sick.

I tuned her out and looked out over the crowd. I spotted Gaara and Sesshomaru and pointed them out to Mia. She smiled for the first time since I told her to get ready tonight as she waved at them. They waved back and Ms. Suuichi took her place at the piano signaling the concert was about to start. I felt Mia stiffen suddenly besides me and I looked at her. I saw fear in her eyes as she stared out in the audience but I didn't see anyone who would make her freak out.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

'Damn, why is he here? I cannot let them realize that he's standing there... I can _not_ believe I'm singing these songs. Kit better have a good song planned for our duet or I'm going to kill her.' I thought as we finished the last part of The Call. The audience applauded and Ms. Suuichi walked up to the mike.

"Now, Kit and her sister Mia will perform a duet solo to end tonight's performance." She said and the audience applauded as she stepped away from the mike. I turned towards Kit and she looked back at me.

"Come on." She said and I sighed as I followed her up to the mike.

"What song are we singing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Memories." Kit said and I froze.

"No." I said and she glared at me.

"Why not?" She asked and I looked away from her.

"I…I can't hit those high notes." I said and she smiled at me.

"It's okay, I'll sing them, you take the lower ones. Once we finish this I promise I'll burn those pics, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

Kit turned towards a student who in turn turned to others. I saw they were members of the band. They started to play and Kit turned back to me and I couldn't help but smile as the song started to play in my head and I tapped my hand against my side to the beat to keep count.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I loved the band at the academy. It wasn't a full out band like other schools, so much as a group of kids making up a rock band of sorts. I tapped the side of my thigh keeping count until it got to part where Mia started the song. I turned to look at her and I saw her smile as she moved towards the mike to start.

(A/N: normal - Mia; italic - Kit; bold - both)

"In this world you tried

Not leaving me alone behind.

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods 'let him stay'._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

**Now I know why.**

All of my memories keep you near.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

All of my memories keep you near.

_Your silent whispers, silent tears."_

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I couldn't believe my ears. I'd heard Kit sing before and she was beautiful, but Mia, Mia sounded like an angel.

"Made me promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life.

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

All of my memories keep you near.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

All of my memories keep you near.

_Your silent whispers, silent tears."_

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

Mia sounded amazing by herself, as did Kit, but I'd never heard anything like it as I listened to them sing together.

"_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

**Darling, you know I will love you**

**Until the end of time.**

All of my memories keep you near.

_In silent moments imagine you here._

All of my memories keep you near.

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

**All of my memories…"**

The crowd erupted in applause. Sesshomaru and I couldn't move, we were both staring at the women we loved in complete shock. I turned and looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded. We both made our way backstage to wait for the girls as the rest of the audience listened to Ms. Suuichi thank us again for coming, then they started to file out.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"You two were absolutely amazing!" Tanya said and I nodded to her as me and Mia grabbed our stuff and headed towards the door, I could feel the boys' jaki waiting for us.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Caitlyn asked and Mia turned to look at her.

"We learned it from our mothers." She said and everyone looked at us confused, we used that moment to slip through the crowd of proud parents and other students and leave. Mia turned to me once we'd gotten a fair distance away from the school.

"Now burn those damn pictures!" She snapped and I sighed as I pulled out the black folder from my bag.

"Gaara, babe, can I borrow your lighter?" I asked and he looked at me confused but still tossed me his lighter. He'd had a small cigarette habit at one point, but I stopped him. He still carried around his lighter though.

I bent down, dug a decent sized hole in the ground, then proceeded to burn the entire folder. Keeping it closed so Sesshomaru and Gaara couldn't see what was inside. As the folder turned to ash inside the hole I turned to look at Mia.

"There." I said.

"And you swear not to tell him?" She whispered hostilely and I nodded.

"Yes, I swear." I said.

"I need to go now."she spoke urgently as she turned to Sesshomaru. Both he and Gaara were looking at us confused.

"Don't ask." I said as I walked over to Gaara. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked over to see Mia and Sesshomaru were gone.

"Kit!" someone called and I turned back and squeaked.

"S-Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"We moved to Japan, duh?" the male smirked. He had changed a little. He had multiple piercings in each ear and was clean-shaven unlike before when he had a mustache. He had a nasty scar on his right cheek that seemed to pop out in the night. He was still as skinny as ever but I wanted to growl when he pulled out a cigarette.

"Why?" I growled and i felt Gaara wrap his arms around my waist.

"To be with my girl, where did she go?" Spencer looked around but I knew that Mia had already gone.

**_'Talk about karma coming to bite you in the_ butt,'** Kera whispered. _**'He's changed a lot, I don't like the feel of his aura. It's like some stalker or rapist...'**_

"Mia has already left and she is currently engaged to someone else, go back to America," I growled.

"Can't do that hun, she is mine and always will be. No human or demon will have what's mine. Where did she go?"

"Demons don't exist," Gaara spoke cooly.

"Don't lie to me you raccoon. I can feel the aura of your demon, as well as yours Kit. Where is she?"

"Leave us alone!" I snapped.

"I will for now but don't think that I'll just leave this easy," Spencer smirked then walked off.

"Who was that?"

"An ex-boyfriend of Mia's, we have to tell her," I spoke quickly as we walked to his car.

"We'll stop by the Taishou manor before I drop you off at your place," Gaara said and I nodded as he led the way to where he'd parked his car.


	40. A Hanyou from the Feudal Era

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Who was that?"_

_"An ex-boyfriend of Mia's, we have to tell her," I spoke quickly as we walked to his car._

_"We'll stop by the Taishou manor before I drop you off at your place," Gaara said and I nodded as he led the way to where he'd parked his car._

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

As soon as we got into my room, Mia started pacing. One arm was around her ribcage and her other was propped on it as she bit her thumb. Her eyes were narrowed but I saw fear, confusion, and anger in them. Every time I tried to go to her to make her stop, she'd walk around me, mumbling in Arabic, a language I still had yet to learn. Her hair, that went below her waist, kept flicking back and forth as she walked around.

"Mia!" Kit came into the room and Mia stopped in her tracks. "I saw someone tonight that I haven't seen since we went to America..."

"I know Kit, I saw him too," she hissed. "Did you talk to him?"

"He knows we're demons and he's coming," she muttered.

"Of course he knows about demons, he's hanyou even though he's fooled the world he's human. Doesn't surprise me that he decided to come after me, especially after what I did to his friends the night we moved back here." Her voice was filled with anger and also a hint of joy for what ever she had done to who ever she was talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sp..."

"You promised Kit, don't even start going back on our deal."

"But Mia..."

"No buts Kit, drop it!" she snapped. "I can deal with him and if it comes down to it, I'll kill him just like I have done with every other sadistic abusive ex of mine!"

"What...?"

"Spencer is someone you should stay clear of," she growled. "He lies to get what he wants. Stay out of this unless you want to get hurt."

"Mia, what exactly happened with Spencer?"

"Drop it Kit," Mia warned, her eyes turning gold.

"No, if he's going to try and take you back because it's '_his nature'_ then I have a right to know what happened," Kit growled as she crossed her arms.

"Fuck you all, why can't you just leave well enough alone? Who do you think gave him that lovely scar on his face? He is too dangerous for you to deal with," Mia cursed as her markings appeared then she disappeared.

"Um..." Kit frowned and scratched the back of her head.

"Obviously there is more to this Spencer than she is letting on," Gaara muttered.

"Where would she go?" Kit asked.

"Somewhere where no one knows of or can't get to without her," I mumbled as I walked into the closet and switched into my swim trunks.

"Where are you going?"

"To the lake, she showed me a cave there that she was able to get to because she can direct her jaki to her airways so she can swim underwater for an infinite amount of time," I spoke. "Kit see if Mia has anything that will help us with understanding who this Spencer is."

"Okay and my fox, Kera said that the feel of his aura was one who was like a stalker or rapist," she whispered and I nodded and jumped out my window and ran through the forest.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I walked into my closet and pulled on a red bikini then pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top over it. I grabbed my gym bag and stuffed a towel and some water and chips into it before walking out and digging my phone and keys out of my school bag. I walked out of the room and ignored Ma and Pa as they came up the stairs, headed to bed.

I got into my car and drove over to the lake, the full moon shining brightly across the water. I parked my car then grabbed my bag and walked to the highest cliff. I pulled off my tank top and sweats and shoved everything into my bag then stuffed it into the branches of one of the trees. I heard something behind me and I growled knowing who it was and dove off the cliff and directed my jaki to my air ways and swam to the underwater moon palace. I swam to the entrance and slipped inside. I swam up to the second level and searched through every room, hoping to clear my mind.

I found what looked like servant chambers and saw whole skeletons floating in the water. I didn't enter that room and decided to go to the study to see what other papers where still legible after 364 years of being underwater. Most of the scrolls were mostly blank or torn apart. Books were still on shelves but lost all their color. I swan out of the study and became curious about the dungeon.

Just as I was about to go down into the dungeon, I felt sesshomaru's jaki flare somewhere near the cave. Feeling still frustrated, I didn't flare my one and continued down. I released the seal on my markings and they glowed in the darkness and I looked in all the cells. Some had bones and others were empty. I opened up my jaki to see of there was any other living being in the palace but only felt Sesshomaru. I sighed as I started swimming back out of the dungeon. I knew he was worried since I never went to him when he flared his jaki.

I came out of the main doors when he was feet away and had an air ventilator (kinda like in Star Wars 1). When he saw me, I saw relief flood into his eyes as he angled his body and kicked off the bottom and swam towards the air bubble at the top of the cavern. I sighed and followed him, feeling my hair tickle my sides as it floated freely behind me.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as I surfaced and pulled me into his arms.

"Sure," I muttered as I laid my head on his shoulder, my face away from his neck.

"Who is Spencer?" he asked and I pushed him away and growled. "It's a valid question. We are mates and I feel like I need to know who it is who's making you act this way."

"Act what way?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Like your about to go on some murder streak or loose control of yourself," he spoke calmly and I dove back under but he grabbed my foot and pulled me back up. He moved his hands and grabbed both of my wrists and trapped. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you beings so damn forceful?" I growled.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

"I want to understand but I can't do that if your trying to avoid the world," I spoke and she narrowed her eyes.

"You wish to really know?" she growled. "I am this headstrong girl because I am such an insecure girl. I used to be clingy like Kit. I act strong and all that shit but it's all a facade. I am a rape victim because an ex-lover decided to get drunk! After he raped me he tossed me into an alley where his friends were, but I was able to injure him first. I transformed and killed every single person in that alley."

She closed her eyes and stopped trying to stay on the surface so I pulled her into my arms. I looked down at her and saw tears fall down her cheeks as she stared down at the water. She looked broken.

"My parents death weren't the only thing that I bottled up. I bottled up all my emotions and started acting cold and soon acting headstrong was everything I did," she whispered, not moving. "He may have not marked me but he still has claim..."

"Shut up Mia, the only one who as claim on you is the one who's mark is on your neck," I whispered. "I am the only one who gets to claim you and I'm never going to let you go wether you headstrong or insecure. You said that male was a hanyou, right?" she nodded. "Well I am Taiyoukai and my claim will always overrule his so stop trying to deal with everything yourself. I am always here to help you as well as Kit and Gaara. We are your family."

"I've never been good at letting others help me with my problems," she muttered as she pushed me away and dove back down. I put in the air ventilator and dove after her.

She swam to the small tunnel and shot through it using her jaki and I growled. I swam after her, noting that she'd need to help me learn how to fully direct my jaki in the water. When I surfaced, I saw Mia already on the cliffs, pulling her back out of the tree and disappearing into the woods. I climbed up quickly and frowned when I caught the scent of a demon mixed in with cigarette smoke with Mia's scent.

"Spencer go away," I heard Mia say and I ran towards them.

"You belong to me Miaka," I heard a man say smugly.

"I've never belonged to you. This isn't the feudal era where you could just claim some demoness and expect them to be a fucked up submissive."

"I was born in the Feudal era so I still follow the ways of the youkai world."

"Get away from me or I'll do to you what I did to your rapist friends..."

SLAP!

"How did you like being raped by six men before you got the courage to kill them? You are still that insecure girl, I see the fear in your eyes. You can't kill me."

"She may not but I can," I growled as I finally reached the two next to Mia's car. She had her left hip against the car and she was half-way lying on the hood. I smelt blood and saw something dark fall onto the silver car.

"Who are you?"

"Sesshomaru Taishou, Tai Inuyoukai," I spoke calmly and saw his eyes widen.

"Your the son of the Great Demon Fang?"

"One of few," I smirked as I pulled off my ring to stand in my full humanoid form. "Mia, are you okay?"

"That mother-fucking bastard made me bleed," she hissed as she lifted herself off the hood and her eyes were narrowed as three bloody strips adorned her face.

"There is no need for such language, mate," I spoke and she growled at me. Her eyes were gold and striped with red.

"Mate?" the boy snorted.

"Yes, did you miss mark of the Taishou house on my fucking neck? I told you I would never be yours, you mother-fucking bastard." Mia lunged at him but sand wrapped around her and pulled her over to the other side of the car as Kit and Gaara came into view. "Oh, no fucking way! This is my deal!"

"Silas get back into your cage and let Mia out," Kit spoke tiredly. "This is Mia's deal, not yours. Just because you know personally what she's been through does not give you the right to interfere."

In the darkness I saw Mia's eyes turn from red to gold and as soon as they turned their ever-changing blue, she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Gaara knelt down besides her and pulled her into his arms where she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Kit frowned but Spencer laughing made me look back at him. He was looking at Mia and was completely amused.

"I told you that your still that insecure girl that I found sitting in an empty classroom at school. No friends to even keep you company," he snorted.

"Gaara take her to your place, I'll be with you shortly," I spoke and they got into Mia's car and disappeared.

"What are you going to do, Sesshomaru?" Spencer snorted. "Kill me?"

"Exactly, you have haunted her enough," I smirked as I let poison surround my right hand and I lunged at him.


	41. Smaller Manors

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

**HOLY CRAP! WHO KNEW THAT I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS STORY TO 41 CHAPTERS? THIS ORIGINALLY STARTED WITH PLAYFUL ROLE-PLAYING THROUGH TEXT WITH MY DEAR CO-WRITER KITERIA. WE HAD ONE OF THOSE FANGIRL MOMENTS AND PRETENDED GAARA AND SESSHOMARU WERE REAL AND PLAYED AROUND LIKE BEING JEALOUS OF THE OTHER CHARACTER THAT WE HAD PICKED FOR THIS STORY. KIT i LOVE YA. yOU ARE SUCH AN INSPIRATION TO MY FANFICTIONAL LIFE! i LIVE IN MY OWN WORLD AND MY PARENTS THINK i'M TOTALLY CRAZY BUT HEY! NOBODY IS PERFECT. tHANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS EVEN THOUGH BARELY ANY OF YOU REVIEW BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY EFFECT MY STORIES. lOVE YA ALL AND ENJOY! IT'S COMING TO A CLOSE WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

Last Time:

_"Gaara take her to your place, I'll be with you shortly," I spoke and they got into Mia's car and disappeared._

_"What are you going to do, Sesshomaru?" Spencer snorted. "Kill me?"_

_"Exactly, you have haunted her enough," I smirked as I let poison surround my right hand and I lunged at him._

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

Mia hadn't let go of me during the drive over to my place. Kit kept giving her a worried glance as she sped through the street and I tired to calm her unsuccessfully. When we reached my house, Kit parked in the driveway, turned off the car and got out and ran around to open the passenger door for me. We walked inside and I'm sure that Mia's hysterical sobbing would wake my siblings so I just sat on the couch since Mia had me in a death grip. Kit sat next to us and ran her and through Mia's damp hair.

"This is the kind of behavior she had when I first met her," Kit whispered. "At the orphanage, I remember seeing her curled up around a panda bear stuffed animal in a corner. When I went over to her, she clung to me. I don't know when our roles switched and I became the clingy one and she became the strong one, but he was right. She's only bottled everything away."

"Do we need to tell your father?" I asked and Kit sighed.

"Probably, but we should take care of that wound on her cheek. Where is your first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen pantry," I spoke and she got up and disappeared. I heard her going though the pantry as Temari and Kankuro walked down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Kankuro yawned. "Who... Tem, isn't that the girl Sessh brought over some time ago?"

"Gaara... what's going on?" Temari growled.

"It's better not to ask right now," Kit spoke as she came into the room. "Just demonic issues."

She knelt in front of me and moved Mia's head and started to wash off the dried blood. Mia hiccuped as she tried to stop so Kit could clean her up but as soon as she was done, the waterfalls came back. Her cheek was already healed with no sign of a scar. Her cheek was still slightly red and I noticed her closed eyes were slightly puffy as she buried her head back into my chest, crying again.

It was a few minutes before Sesshomaru came in in his demonic form. He looked at me and I stood up and carried Mia over to him. I felt Sesshomaru flair his jaki and Mia lifted her head slightly before he pulled her out of my arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his silver hair. He held her calmly as he walked upstairs and probably towards the roof. I followed with Kit and when we got to the roof, I saw Sesshomaru forming his Jaki cloud and flying off with Mia.

"I'm tired, mind if I crash here?" Kit asked as she stumbled into me as we walked down the stairs from the roof.

"You're not going anywhere, stumbling around like that," I smirked before throwing her over my shoulder and walking down to the first floor to the guest room.

"Put me down!" Kit whined, hitting my back feebly. My smirk turned into a smile as I entered the guest room and I tossed her onto the bed. "Good night Gaara."

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

We were in the air for some time before Mia finally stopped crying and lifted her head from my shoulder and looked around. We were near the West coast and the moon was descending into the distance. I sat down and arranged Mia in my lap and wrapped my arms around her as she pulled her legs up to he chest and laid her chin on top of her knees.

"It will get better," I whispered. "He will never hurt you again."

"What did you do to him?" she whispered.

"I showed him around the Moon Palace. I think he liked the dungeon because he didn't want to come out of the cell that we found Imaru in," I smiled and she giggled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that I've never really told you about my past," she sighed after she stopped giggling. "I don't like people knowing that I was the victim of seven rapist in one night or the fact that I'm more insecure than Kit."

"Don't change who you are just because the past comes and haunts you. You're stuck with me for the rest of eternity," I whispered in her ear and she turned her head and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready to go back to the manor and get some sleep?"

"I need to tell Pa about tonight," Mia sighed as we stood back up. "He knew what happened that night since he walked in on me killing the last two rapist. He'll need to know about to night so he can tell the humans some side story about his absence."

"Alright, so we're staying at your place. We really need to get a place of our own."

"Nothing too big. I like the manor but it's still too big. Maybe half the size of pa's manor, still two floors though," Mia smiled thoughtfully.

"We'll talk about it after we get some sleep. I'm sure Lord Matsiko and father will love to help us design a place of our own," I pulled her close and we went into my light orb and we appeared on Mia's balcony.

"That has to be handy," Mia smiled. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back as soon as I tell him."

"Will you be alright without me?"

"I may be an emotional wreck but I'll most likely need you when I come back," she smiled then hurried out of the room to the floor above to where Lord Matsiko was awake in his study.


	42. GoodBye for Now

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back as soon as I tell him."_

_"Will you be alright without me?"_

_"I may be an emotional wreck but I'll most likely need you when I come back," she smiled then hurried out of the room to the floor above to where Lord Matsiko was awake in his study._

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I waited patiently for Mia as I felt her going upstairs and felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw a text from Gaara.

**_'How is_ she?'** Gaara typed.

_'Confused and exhausted.' _I typed back.

_**'I never knew how traumatic a girls life must be. Text if you need anything. Kit is staying here in case Mia needs her or something.'**_

_'It gets pretty traumatic, damn drama. I'll text if something happens.'_

_**'Later bro.'**_

I sighed and laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Lord Matsiko's study was almost directly above Mia and Kit's room and I could feel Lord Matsiko's disturbed aura and Mia's panicked aura as I heard their muffled voices as they talked. I heard a thud and something break and was on my feet in seconds but didn't get far when I felt Mia flare her jaki. I frowned but didn't sit back down. A few moments later, Mia came back into the room looking pale and her eyes were towards the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I walked over to her and pulled her over to the couch.

"He freaked when I told him," she whispered. "He suggested that I leave Japan and travel for a bit before coming back."

"Where would you want to go?" I asked and she fidgeted in my arms. "Mia, what is it?"

"Um... He suggested that I went alone," she spoke so quietly that I had a hard time hearing her. "He said that I need to release my pent up emotions and learn to live again, even though we have already mated."

"Mia... are you considering this?"

"If I don't then I'll just have random outbursts that no one would be able to predict or control," Mia sighed and pulled out of my arms and walked over to the balcony and wrapped her arms around herself. "I think that it would be the best choice for me at the moment."

"If you think if it's best then go," I whispered, walking over to her and touched her shoulder. "I'll be here when you get back and no matter how sexy you look, no one would be able to touch you in that way because of my mark."

"You sure?" she looked at me and I nodded and kissed her brow. "Okay, let's get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sesshomaru helped Mia pack a suitcase and then he had gotten her a plain ticket to India. She seemed slightly confused as they made sure that she had everything that she'd need before loading her suitcase into Sesshomaru's car and he drove her to the airport.<p>

Mia stared out the window on the drive, the windows slightly blurry from the pelting rain. Sesshomaru wanted to comfort her but knew that she needed this trip. At the airport, Sesshomaru parked outside the doors and helped Mia inside and made sure she had everything.

"Mia!" Kit called and her and Gaara hurried over to them. "Sesshomaru said you were going on a trip so we came to see you off."

"Thanks," Mia spoke bit her smile showed her tiredness. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"You don't know when your coming back?" Gaara frowned.

"No, neither do I know where this trip will take me. You could think of it as me going off to a rehabilitation center," Mia's smile became stronger. "I should go so I don't miss my flight."

"Take care," Kit smiled and hugged Mia and so did Gaara and they backed up.

"Mia, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call," Sesshomaru whispered as he huggedwhere tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mia smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back and disappearing through the airport security. Right before she entered the tunnel to her plane, she turned and waved with a smile that almost reached her eyes then she disappeared.

"She'll be back before you know it Sessh," Kit spoke and he nodded then the three left the airport and headed to their cars.


	43. One Leaves, Two Return

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"I love you too," Mia smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back and disappearing through the airport security. Right before she entered the tunnel to her plane, she turned and waved with a smile that almost reached her eyes then she disappeared._

_"She'll be back before you know it Sessh," Kit spoke and he nodded then the three left the airport and headed to their cars_.

* * *

><p>-Two Months Later-<p>

-Kit-

I sighed as I sat the last box of my stuff in the little house me and Gaara were moving into. School was over and we didn't have to go back. I'd found my life mate and so did Mia. Life was perfect, but then why did I still feel like something was missing?

"That's the last of it?" Gaara asked as he picked up the box. I nodded and he disappeared upstairs leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked around at the spacious two story house Gaara's parents had left him. It was really overly spacious for just the two of us. I smiled to myself as I envisioned seeing a little red haired girl running up the stairs away from a black haired boy. The vision faded and I looked into the dining room where everything was put in its place, but the table was bare. I saw Gaara and two little children sitting at the table as I came in carrying dinner. The vision faded and I felt tears in my eyes. _That_ was what was missing. _That_ was what I wanted, but the question was, did Gaara?

"Kit? Are you alright?" Gaara's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I shook my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I only cried harder, too afraid to even bring up the subject of starting a family.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I froze in surprise. The ringtone was 'Part of Me' and it was Mia's ringtone. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Kit, are you busy?" Mia's voice whispered over the phone and I pulled away from Gaara and walked over to the window.

"What do you need?" I asked, knowing that tone.

"Can you meet me at Tsukio's Sushi Bar?"

"But that's..."

"I know that but I need you. Don't let either boy know I'm back in town please," her voice seemed slightly shaky.

"What time?" I asked.

"6:30, the reservation is under my full name."

"I'll be there," I spoke and she hung up.

"You'll be where?" Gaara asked coming over.

"An old girlfriend from American has come to town and wants to see me come meet her. Girls night thing," I smiled as I went to chang. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed downstairs. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up."

"Alright," Gaara nodded and I left.

I hoped into my car and headed over to the city. Two hours of driving I finally pulled into the parking garage and walked across the street to the Sushi Bar.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man at the podium asked as he wrote in a book.

"I am meetint Miaka Tsuchini," I spoke and he looked in his book.

"You are Kit no Sabaku?" he asked and I nodded. "She arrived moments ago, come with me." I followed him into the Bar and he led me over to a private booth that no one would have seen from a window. "Miss Tsuchini, your guest has arrived."

I saw Mia poke her head out of the booth and she smiled. She looked really well and seemed slightly darker than when she had left two months before. She slid out of the booth and I gasped. She had a rounded stomach rather than her flat planes. She had on a black skin-tight shirt on under a light blue cardigan. She hugged me and then we slid into the booth.

"What happened to you? You're gained weight," I frowned and she laughed.

"I wish," she snorted and drank some water.

"Wait... No way!" I squealed as I flared my jaki and a new jakis flared from the direction of Mia's round stomach. "How far along?"

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

"Sesshomaru must have pupped me the night of the concert cause I'm two and a half months. From what I can tell, your not far behind me," I smiled and she froze. "Kit?"

I stared at Kit and she seemed to shake in her frozen state. I frowned as her eyes filled with tears and she smelt of fear more than joy. I touched her hand and she focused on me.

"Do you not what to start a family?" I asked softly.

"I do... It's just..." tears fell down her cheeks and I clasped her hands.

"Kit, I'm here for you now."

"I want a family but I'm so scared to mention it to Gaara."

"Is that why you sounded slightly distressed over the phone?" I asked and she nodded. "Kit let me give you some advice, he will be excited to hear the news. He loves you and you'd start one sooner or later."

"Thanks," she smiled and dried her eyes. "So why did you sound shaky over the phone?"

"I tried calling Sesshomaru this morning but my phone said that that number had been disconnected. What has happened while I was gone?"

"A couple weeks ago, he wrecked his car because he was drunk from a meeting with his father and his companies to give his older brother. Guess he did t think about the fact he got a new number," kit frowned and pulled out her phone and a piece of paper. She wrote a number on the napkin and handed it to me. "Does anyone know your back in town? You look great besides the fact youre fat."

"Nah, I had hoped to get ahold of Sesshomaru but when he didn't answer, I called you. My hormones are out of whack and I need to be near him before I get much further into my pregnancy otherwise I'll start feeling pain." I grabbed her phone and found Gaara's number. I placed several bills on the table and handed her her phone as I stood. "Call and have him meet you. Use the bills to pay for dinner and tell him. I'll see you around."

"See ya Mia, you'll have to tell me about your trip another day," kit smiled and I nodded and left, holding the napkin in my hand.

As soon as I was out of the city and into the forest, I pulled out my phone and dialed the number on the napkin.

"Hello?" his familiar voice spoke over the phone and I smirked.

"It's rude to not inform your pregnant mate that you demolished your old phone and got a new number," I sniffed purposely.

"Mia?" he gasped and I laughed. "Wh-How? Where are you?"

"I just finished talking to Kit," I smiled. "I'm in the forest south of the city and I just got back."

"I'm on my... Wait did you say pregnant?"

"Wondering when you'd catch onto that my love," I laughed.

"I'll be there in a second." Then the line went dead.

I leaned against a tree and as soon as I felt his youkai, I flared my jaki and he appeared feet away from me. I dashed to him and he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I giggled as he kissed me feverishly and held me close.

"Your squishing the little brat," I whispered and he immediately dropped to his knees and pressed his nose to my belly. "Can you tell the gender yet or do we really have to wait two more weeks when i hit three months?"

"It's a girl," he whispered and lifted my shirt to kiss the exposed skin. "Are you back for good or until she's born then leaving again?"

"Sessh, look at me," I whispered and he raised his eyes but didn't move from his knees. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I was able to do what Pa wanted me to do in getting my past emotions released so I could move forward. I must admit that it took a couple planes to really notice that it was helping. I didn't have training or you to distract me, but as soon as I was out there on my own, I realized that it was better to actually deal with my past."

"You put me through hell when you left," he muttered as he kissed my stomach again.

"So I've been told. Kit said you got drunk and totaled your car," I giggled and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was a totally different reason. I had to deal with my older brother and father for 12 hours straight to make sure the Taishou businesses went to him," he whispered and buried his nose against my neck. "Come I have something to show you."


	44. New Additions

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"You put me through hell when you left," he muttered as he kissed my stomach again._

_"So I've been told. Kit said you got drunk and totaled your car," I giggled and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me._

_"That was a totally different reason. I had to deal with my older brother and father for 12 hours straight to make sure the Taishou businesses went to him," he whispered and buried his nose against my neck. "Come I have something to show you."_

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

_'I still can't believe Mia is pregnant.'_

**_'We're pregnant as well.' _**Kera reminded me and I sighed.

I was ecstatic to learn I was pregnant. The only question was, would Gaara be happy about it as well or no? The door to the bar opened and I heard muffled talking before the waiter came my way with Gaara following.

_'Too late to go back on it now.'_ I thought as Gaara sat down and the waiter walked away.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" He asked and I nodded. "What is it?"

"Let's get something to eat first." I said and he nodded.

The waiter came back and took our order, then was back with our food in about five minutes. It was a sushi bar; it didn't take all that long to prepare the food. Gaara and I ate in silence and I started to feel really nervous.

_'Come on Kit, you can do this.' _I thought to myself. I had to tell him. I mean, he was the father.

"Gaara….how do you feel about starting a family?" I asked after a while and Gaara nearly choked on his fish.

"W-What has you asking about that?" He asked once he was able to breathe normally again.

"Gaara, how would you feel about starting a family with me?" I asked with a blush and looked at Gaara to see his reaction. He blushed and looked down at his plate of fish wrapped in rice and seaweed.

"I….I wouldn't mind starting a family with you." He said and I sighed in relief. At least he is willing to start a family with me. Silence fell around us again and Gaara continued to stare at his food.

**_'Tell him now Kit, don't drag it out.' _**Kera said and I nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Gaara, I'm pregnant." I said and saw him tense and felt tears in my eyes when he didn't say anything. Did he not want to have a kid so soon?

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I stared down at my fish in disbelief.

_'She's pregnant.'_

I thought, trying to wrap my head around it. I couldn't believe it; we had only been together as mates for a couple of weeks. I was extremely happy that I was going to be a father, but I was also afraid. Afraid that I'd turn out like mine. I looked up at Kit to see she had tears streaming down her face.

_'Why is she crying?'_ I wondered confused.

**_'Because of your silence you idiot. She thinks you don't want to have a kid with her.' _**Shukaku said and my eyes widened.

_'But that's not it at all. She's the only person I'd ever want to have a kid with.'_ I said.

**_'Well then I suggest you tell her that before she loses it and runs away from us.' _**He said and I nodded to him before sliding across the booth so I was sitting right next to Kit. I reached up and made her look at me.

"Kit, I….It's a shock to me to learn you're pregnant, but I'm happy to have you pregnant with my child." I said, choosing each of my words carefully so as not to have her misunderstand me.

"Our child Gaara, we both contributed." She said with a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

I moved one of my hands to the back of her neck and the other to her waist. I pulled her closer to me and captured her lips with mine. I felt her smile into the kiss before she wrapped her arms around me and deepened it. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"I'm so glad you're not angry." She said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we got up and left the bar. I grabbed her hand as we walked down the street toward where she had parked her car, taking our own sweet time.

"When I found out, I was beyond happy, but at the same time I was scared of how you'd react when you found out. I'm glad you're not angry." She said and I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Kit, there's no way I could ever be angry with you or anything as wonderful as this. In truth I was shocked and a little scared. Still am, but believe me when I tell you you've made me the happiest man alive." I said and she smiled up at me as she turned around in my arms.

"Why are you scared?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and cocking her head to the side curiously.

"I'm afraid I won't be a good father. I mean, I haven't had the best role model for it." I said and she frowned at me before she made me look at her.

"Gaara, listen to me. You are nothing like your father. You are kind, and gentle, and you know what's important to you and you do everything in your power to protect it. You won't be a good father….." She said and my heart fell hearing from her, of all people, that I wouldn't be a good father after all. "You'll be a _great_ father."

I looked up at her surprised and she smiled at me before she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

"How did I get so lucky as to get a woman like you by my side?" I asked as we pulled apart. She just smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me again and I met her halfway and kissed her with everything I had.


	45. Phone Calls and Tours

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"How did I get so lucky as to get a woman like__ you by my side?" I asked as we pulled apart. She just smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me again and I met her halfway and kissed her with everything I had._

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

"Sessh, where are we going?" I whined as he pulled at my hand as we walked through the forest. "I'm tired and want to go to bed. Being with a canine pup, I'm already halfway through and it is putting a strain on my body."

"I know my love, we're almost there," he replied quietly and I growled at him, making him stop. He looked at me with a smirk then pulled me into his arms bridal style and kissed the top of my head. "Look."

I looked the way we had been headed and saw the trees ending. Sesshomaru started walking with me in his arms and we came upon a two story house. The outside was made up of white stone from what I could see in the moonlight. The house was surrounded on three sides by the woods and the side that was empty of woods was the road or driveway. The house reminded me of the Edo palace that I had seen paintings of and was similar to the moon palace. There was a stone wall around it that went maybe to my shoulder and I caught glimpses of ponds.

"Who lives here?" I asked softly as I saw a shadow across the second floor window.

"We do," Sesshomaru spoke and I looked up at him in surprise. "I talked to our fathers about a place of our own and after you left we got to building it. Many of the things made, like the furniture are similar to what was in the Moon Palace. I thought it would be a good welcome home gift."

"It's beautiful," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before I yawned and snuggled into his broad chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I think the tour could hold off for another day so you can rest," Sesshomaru whispered and I closed my eyes as he started walking again.

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Mia was asleep before we even got inside the house and several servants came into view but I dismissed them and carried Mia upstairs to the master bedroom. I felt something poke my stomach ad I looked down at Mia confused until I saw a small bulge appear in her stomach. I smiled and laid her on the bed and pulled off her shoes and dressed her into something comfortable then laid her under the covers. I looked at her for a couple seconds before I changed and got in with her and pulled her close.

**_'It seems like your pup recognizes you,' _**my beast whispered as I felt another nudge in my arm when I wrapped my arm around her waist.

_'Indeed,'_ I smirked and closed my eyes and directed some of my jaki into her womb to calm the pup down before letting myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>-Mia-<p>

I opened my eyes and saw a set of double doors that were open and it was gently raining outside and was light outside. I smiled until I felt a poke in my stomach. I looked down at my slightly swollen stomach and saw something bulging. I giggled quietly as I rested a hand on my stomach and felt the baby kick my hand.

"Morning my mate," I felt the warm body behind me stir and I looked up at him and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"It was good although I've never felt our child kick before," I whispered as he kicked my brow.

"He started kicking last night after I got you into bed," he spoke calmly and I sat up and looked around.

There were two sets of double doors that were white in connection the white walls with red detail. The third set of double doors looked more like the doors that led out of the room. Across from the bed, on the opposite wall, was a cherry wood dresser and fresh cut roses of red and white in a vase. I slid out of the bed and the ceiling caught my eye. There was a chandelier in the center of the dark blue ceiling and there were white crescent moons around in a circle around the chandelier. I walked over to one of the double doors and opened it, revealing a large walk in closet and all my clothes were hanging up on one side and Sesshomaru's was on the other side. I walks over to the other doors and opened them and gasped. There was a large hot spring built into the floor and the water was cloudy from minerals in the water.

"I assume that you like it?" Sesshomaru spoke from behind me and I looked at him.

"It's amazing."

"Care to join me before I show you the rest of the house?" I nodded and let him pull my mid-thigh silk spaghetti strapped nightgown off and I slipped into the steamy water. I sunk down so the water was up to my neck and sighed contently as Sesshomaru stripped and joined me.

After we were done in the hot springs and were dressed, Sesshomaru showed me around. On the second floor there were two other rooms that were empty at the moment and there was a library. Then we went downstairs. There was a great room, a music room, kitchen, dinning hall, and a couple more rooms and hot springs.

"The place is beautiful," I smiled as we reentered the dining hall where there was food on the table.

"Sir, Gaara is on the phone," a man came in wearing a penguin-tailed suit and handed Sesshomaru a cordless house phone.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked then went quiet for a minute or two. "I don't mind if you two come over." then he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I ate my eggs.

"He seemed slightly panicked as well a surprised. Something happened with Kit apparently," Sesshomaru frowned and I started laughing.

"Well guess Kit told him and he took the news as well as could be expected for him," I giggled as I finished eating.

"What do you know?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"You'll know when they get here," I smirked. "I'm going to walk around the grounds. Flare your jaki when they get here."

"Mia..."

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong."

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

"Kit, I'm headed over to Sessh's, do you want to come?" I called up the stairs and Kit came skipping down, dressed and I caught her when she jumped at me. "I'm taking that as a yes."

We got into the car and I drove out over to the wooded area past the lake and sped up the long driveway. Kit seemed excited about something but I remained quiet, thinking that it was just the news about the baby. We pulled into the small circle area and got out. The door opened as we got close and Sesshomaru appeared and I felt him flare his jaki and frowned.

"Kit, you seem happy," Sesshomaru spoke with a slight frown. "Come back to the terrace."

We walked through the house and a familiar scent hit my nose but I couldn't place who's it was. Kit dashed past us and I swear I heard a chuckle from Sesshomaru as he ran his hand through his short black hair. We entered the backyard and I saw a girl with light brown hair with her back facing us as she sat on a seat talking with Kit.

"So you finally decided to show up," the girl turned and I froze.

"M-Mia...? When did you get back?" I stammered and she laughed.


	46. Uncontrollable Innner Demons

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Kit, you seem happy," Sesshomaru spoke with a slight frown. "Come back to the terrace."_

_We walked through the house and a familiar scent hit my nose but I couldn't place who's it was. Kit dashed past us and I swear I heard a chuckle from Sesshomaru as he ran his hand through his short black hair. We entered the backyard and I saw a girl with light brown hair with her back facing us as she sat on a seat talking with Kit._

_"So you finally decided to show up," the girl turned and I froze._

_"M-Mia...? When did you get back?" I stammered and she laughed._

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

"Who do you think really paid for your dinner last night at the Sushi Bar?" She smirked. "To be honest, I don't think you would have sounded so panicked over the phone if I hadn't realized what was going on with Kit."

"Y-you're pregnant..."

"Yeah so? Kit's just the same, what's your point? Honestly, couldn't you tell? She has her own visible bump when she doesn't wear loose shirts."

"Wait, Kit's pregnant too?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"She's about a month behind and she'll have a normal pregnancy unlike me."

"What do you mean unlike you?" Kit frowned.

"I bear a full canine pup, my pregnancy will only be six months not the full nine."

"Lucky," Kit pouted.

"You may think that but I have to eat more than you due to the fast growth and you know how much I don't like being full."

"Oh, didn't think about that."

"I know."

"So where did you go the past couple months. Last night you told me you'd tell me about your trip," Kit spoke and Mia turned back to her.

"First was India since Sessh, bought the ticket. I stayed there for a few weeks, in Mumbai and Amritsar. Then I started to travel. I went to Brazil, America, Hawaii. All three I only stayed a week then I went to Bangkok, Thailand for three week. Then came back here. Before you ask Kit, yes I bought clothes and I mailed them to Pa before I flew to the next location."

"I may still some of them," Kit smirked.

"How can you steal things that would already be yours?" Mia smirked and Kit laughed at her. Mia started laughing as well until she froze and her face contorted in pain as she hunched over, clutching her stomach.

"Mia?" Kit asked confused.

"Oh god..." Mia gasped before she started to scream.

"Mia, whats wrong?" Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her, keeping her from falling off the chair.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "It hurts..."

"Let's get her to your father," I spoke quickly, grabbing Kit's hand as he pulled Mia into his arms.

"What if there's something wrong with the baby?" Kit asked desperately as Sesshomaru flew off on his cloud and we got into my car.

"I don't know Kit, but I need you to breath and calm down,"I spoke as we shot back down the driveway to the Taishou manor. "It won't do Mia any good if your hyperventilating, let alone our child."

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

"Father!" I yelled as I landed on the balcony to my room. "Hold on Mia, we'll figure out what's wrong."

"Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Inutaishou came into the room confused.

"I don't know. Mia's in pain but I don't know what's going on?" I muttered as I laid her on the bed where she immediately curled up into a ball, clutching her stomach. "She's still two months from labor."

"She's pregnant?" Matsiko asked surprised as he and Imaru came in. "How many months in?"

"Maybe three months?" I estimated.

"She's going into early labor," Inutaishou sighed in relief.

"How can you remain calm? She said she had two months left!" I yelled.

"Pregnancies for wolves are always sketchy when the pups come. For Inu's the longest span was six months, that's probably what she was going off of. For wolves the shortest was two months so it varies in between," Matsiko explained calmly. "It's also hard to determine things since it's been several centuries since either of us have dealt with a full youkai birth."

"Kit's pregnant too," Mia whimpered before crying out again.

"Alright, Sesshomaru go down stairs and go get Izayoi and my wife to come up and stay downstairs. You're inu will probably loose control with protective instincts since you've never dealt with this kind of situation. Imaru, keep him downstairs."

"Come on Sesshomaru," Imaru spoke calmly and pulled me towards the door even though I fought as Mia screamed as she rolled onto her back and her spine arched off the bed.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Get him out!" Someone yelled from upstairs as there was a scream.

"Izayoi! Sanu! Get up here!" the voice of pa yelled.

"What in the world?" Izayoi frowned as Gaara picked up Inuyasha.

"Mia is going into labor, they need your help," the youkai that Mia and Sesshomaru found some time ago spoke calmly as he restrained Sesshomaru's arms behind his back and dragged him down the steps. "Ah, Gaara, I could use some help."

The two women dashed up the stairs as Gaara's sand appeared and wrapped around Sesshomaru's arms and legs as Imaru pushed him onto the couch cusions. Gaara sat down on the floor and I joined him as he created some kind of sand puppet and kept Inuyasha busy.

"So her pup is coming early?" I asked concerned as another scream echoed through the house, startling the hanyou.

"Exactly," the man spoke as he sat next to the struggling Sesshomaru who's eyes were bleeding red. "We should take him outside incase he shifts."

Gaara stood and lifted Sesshomaru off the couch and his older brother opened the door and Gaara moved Sesshomaru outside and into a secluded area of the gardens as I followed, carrying Inuyasha. Gaara sat next to me and created the sand puppet, completey relaxed as more sand wrapped around Sesshomaru's shifting form.

"Knock him out Imaru," Gaara spoke lazily and I heard a thunk before I looked up and saw Sesshomaru in his human form, lying on the ground, still half covered in sand. "That's better. Too bad you Inu's are overprotective of your young."

"Yeah, too bad. This is his first though, hopefully it will get better in years to come," Imaru sighed as he sat on the ground next to Sesshomaru and sat in a meditation pose and closed his eyes.


	47. Syra Taishou

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Knock him out Imaru," Gaara spoke lazily and I heard a thunk before I looked up and saw Sesshomaru in his human form, lying on the ground, still half covered in sand. "That's better. Too bad you Inu's are overprotective of your young."_

_"Yeah, too bad. This is his first though, hopefully it will get better in years to come," Imaru sighed as he sat on the ground next to Sesshomaru and sat in a meditation pose and closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

I groaned as I was finally able to open my eyes and saw Imaru, Kit, Gaara and Inuyasha nearby. They all seemed calm besides the fact that I still felt sand wrapped around my body. Inuyasha was crawling after some sand that looked like a puppet, laughing the whole time.

"Finally decided to come back around?" Kit asked and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not our fault that you went rouge."

"What do you mean?" I frowned as the sand disappeared and I say up.

"She means is you lost control of your inner demon and started to shift. We had to knock you out," Imaru spoke as he put a hand on my shoulder. I punched him and he flew a feet away. "What was that for?"

"Still don't like you," I hissed as I got to my feet. It was silent inside the manor. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours," Kit replied. "No one has seen Mia yet and she just barely stopped screaming maybe twenty minutes ago. Lord Inutaishou said that we could go up if we wanted but we decided to let you go first and see your pup."

I nodded and headed inside. Everyone was sitting on the couches, looking slightly tired as Izayoi was asleep against father. I walked past them and up the stairs and stopped outside my room as I heard two heartbeats. I entered the room and saw Mia asleep on the bed, sheets and blankets fresh. I looked around and saw the crib that Inuyasha had used months before by the bed.

I walked over and saw a healthy pink baby sleeping in the crib. She had a head full of hair that was dark brown with silver tips. Her ears were pointed like a youkai's and she had the mark of the moon on her brow. I slid a finger across her cheek and she stirred with a small whimper. Golden eyes streaked with blue looked back at me as she cooed softly. I carefully pulled her into my arms and wrapped my jaki around her so she could recognize who I was as I rocked her gently.

"You finally came up," I heard Mia whisper happily. I looked up and she hadn't moved except to open her eyes.

"Imaru knocked me out. Apparently I started to shift on them," I smirked and she laughed.

"I could see that happening. What did you want to name her?"she asked as she moved so she was leaning against the pillows.

"How about Syra?"

"I like it. Would you bring her over? I believe she's hungry," Mia smiled as Syra started to fuss and cry in my arms. I carried her over and Mia pulled her out of my arms and started to feed her. "Sesshomaru, I love you."

"I love you too my mate," I smiled and kissed her brow.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

We finally headed inside when Inuyasha started to yawn and found the four adults lounging on the couches. Kit giggled at the sight and walked over and handed Inuyasha to Inutaishou before heading upstairs, curious to see Mia's pup. Imaru knocked on the door and Sesshomaru opened it, holding a small pink bundle.

"Congratulations," Imaru spoke before heading back downstairs.

"Come on in you two," Sesshomaru spoke and stepped back. We entered and I closed the door as Kit hurried over to Mia who was sitting against the pillows.

"Mia, how are you?" kit asked as she sat on the bed, making Sesshomaru frown.

"A little sore but that's to be expected. My jaki is already healing me so it's barely noticeable," Mia smiled. "It would have sucked being human to give birth to Syra. She didn't want to come out. I already can tell that she's going to be a handful when shes older."

"Good luck when it comes time to find a mate for your little hair ball," I smiled.

"Watch the name calling," Mia growled and I held my hands up in surrender as I chuckled.

"I'm happy for you two," I smiled.

"Just wait when it's Kit's turn," Mia smirked calmly.


	48. Ruby Sabaku

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"I'm happy for you two," I smiled._

_"Just wait when it's Kit's turn," Mia smirked calmly._

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

It's a little hard to believe that it's already been six months since Mia went into early labor. I remember sitting next to Gaara in the yard as Imaru knocked Sesshomaru out so he wouldn't transform and cause trouble. I remember hearing Mia scream like never before, but it was worth it in the long run because she had birthed a healthy baby girl. I smiled before looking down at my protruding stomach and rubbing my hand across it.

I was due any day, but still didn't know the gender. It wasn't because I couldn't tell, it was because Gaara and I had decided to let it be a surprise. I could easily tell what the gender was, but I chose not to. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and smiled when I saw Gaara leaned over me, since I was sitting down, and kissed me sweetly.

"Morning." I said as he pulled back.

"Morning." He said with a smile before moving his hands to my stomach.

I smiled when I felt him freeze when our baby kicked. No matter how many times it happened he always froze up as if it was the first time. Despite what he said I could tell Gaara was going to be a wonderful father.

"You hungry?" He suddenly asked and I opened my mouth to answer him, but was cut off by my stomach rumbling.

"Haha, I guess my stomach's doing the talking for me." I said with a small blush and he smiled before letting me go and walking into the kitchen.

I slowly got to my feet and walked towards the dining room table. Halfway there I froze as a sharp pain suddenly coursed through my body, knocking the wind out of me.

"Ooh." I said as I put a hand on my stomach.

_'That was weird._' I thought as the pain went away. I moved to sit down, but froze when the pain came back, stronger this time.

"Ah!" I cried out and heard Gaara stop what he was doing.

"Kit….are you okay?" He asked and I took a shaky breath before answering him.

"I'm fine, just the baby being restless." I said and he looked at me skeptically before going back to making me a sandwich.

Suddenly the pain hit me twice as much and I doubled over and held my stomach as I got to my feet. Something was wrong. I felt something inside of me break, then there was the sound of water hitting the floor. I looked down when I felt my feet get soaked and my eyes widened in realization to what was happening.

_**'Call mate.**_' Kera said and I didn't even think twice about it before I called for Gaara.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" He asked as he walked in with a sandwich on a plate. When I looked up at him his eyes widened when he saw the water around my feet.

"Kit…?" He asked and I held my stomach tighter as the pain came back and I realized they were contractions and they were getting really close together.

"Gaara, it's time." I said and he dropped the plate in his hands before rushing over to me and picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the car. I groaned as another contraction hit.

"Hold on Kit." He said as we reached the car.

"There's no way…I can hold out in the car…." I said through clenched teeth and he nodded before wrapping us both in sand.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I had planned on getting Kit to the car and driving to the hospital, but when she said she wouldn't be able to hold out I wrapped us both in sand and teleported us both to the main lobby of the hospital.

"Gaara?" One of the nurses who knew me asked and I looked up at her.

"Get a doctor quick! My wife's in labor!" I yelled and she quickly took off to find a doctor. I heard Kit whimper in my arms and I tried to comfort her.

"It's okay. A doctor's on his way." I said, but her grip on my shirt just tightened. I suddenly heard several pairs of feet coming our way and looked up to see a doctor coming towards us with nurses pushing a gurney.

"I'm doctor Himaji." He said and I just nodded to him.

"Lay her down on the gurney and we'll take her to the room that's been prepped." He said and I did as he said. They started to wheel her away and I tried to follow, but the nurses held me back.

"You'll have to wait out here sir." One of them said and I glared at them before I heard Kit calling out my name. I looked up to see her eyes wide with fear and holding out her hand trying to reach me.

"Kit!" I called out and used my sand to get past the two nurses and appear right next to Kit. I grabbed hold of her hand and ran with the doctor and other nurses as they wheeled her into a room.

"Sir, you'll have to wait outside while we deliver-" Doctor Himaji started to say, but Kit cut him off.

"If you want to live you'll let him stay in here." She said through clenched teeth and I could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he was scared for his life.

"Fine." He said before turning to one of the nurses and started barking out orders.

I stayed right by Kit's side, but stayed out of the way. The nurses had managed to get Kit out of her light blue maternity dress and into a hospital gown and had her ready for the doctor. I didn't like the fact that another male was between my mate's legs, but I knew he was only there to help bring my child into the world so I let it go.

"Alright then Mrs. Sabaku, when I say push I need you to push with all your might." The doctor said and once Kit nodded the doctor pulled the mask over his mouth and face before looking up at Kit.

"Alright, push!" He said and Kit did as he said. I heard her scream through clenched teeth and I wanted so badly to kill the doctor for telling her to do something that would hurt her like this. "I can see the head. You're doing great Mrs. Sabaku, just once more. Push!"

I gasped when I felt Kit grab hold of my hand and squeeze it as she pushed. I thought my hand was going to break from how hard Kit was squeezing it, but I was more worried about losing my hearing from the way she screamed. Kit suddenly stopped screaming and the pressure on my hand lessened and the room was covered in silence before a small cry split the silence.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor said as he handed the small baby to a nurse who hurried out of the room to clean her.

"You did splendid Mrs. Sabaku." The doctor said before leaving the room. The nurse came back in shortly after and handed Kit a little pink bundle. Kit took our daughter in her arms and smiled down at her softly. I turned to the nurse as she reached the doorway.

"Hey, call Sesshomaru and Mia Taishou and tell them to get down here immediately. Tell them they have to come see their baby niece." I said to her and she nodded before quickly leaving the room.

I used my sand to shut the door behind her before moving and sitting on the bed beside Kit who was staring down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. I wrapped my arms around Kit and she leaned her head tiredly against my shoulder.

"What should we name her?" She asked sleepily and I smiled at her.

"How 'bout Ruby?" I asked and smiled when our daughter opened her eyes and stared up at us with dark, ruby colored eyes.

"I think it's perfect." Kit said before closing her eyes and her breathing shallowed as she fell asleep.

I took Ruby from her arms and held her in one of my own while the other remained around Kit's waist. I smiled down at my daughter and she stared back up at me before yawning and closing her eyes and going to sleep as well.


	49. Kitsunes and Pups

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"How 'bout Ruby?" I asked and smiled when our daughter opened her eyes and stared up at us with dark, ruby colored eyes._

_"I think it's perfect." Kit said before closing her eyes and her breathing shallowed as she fell asleep._

_I took Ruby from her arms and held her in one of my own while the other remained around Kit's waist. I smiled down at my daughter and she stared back up at me before yawning and closing her eyes and going to sleep as well._

* * *

><p>"Syra, your too fast!" ruby called as she tripped on the grass.<p>

"Oh Ruby," Syra giggled as she came over. Her silver tipped black curly hair dancing around her waist as her blue golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She helped Ruby up and they hurried to Syra's house where dinner was being served. "Wonder how Toni is?"

"How old is he again?" ruby asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"He's three," Syra smiled. "Mama, we're back!"

"Took you long enough. Ruby when are your parents comig?" Mia came into view with a golden eyed, silver haired boy on her hip. Toni looked exactly like Sesshomaru when he was a kid.

"They said they would make it by dinnertime if Jason was awake," Ruby smiled.

"Jason is only two, give us a break," Kit smiled as she and Gaara appeared. Jason was on her hip, pulling on Kits hair. His hair was black like hers but styles like Gaara's, while he had kits eyes and Gaara's pale skin.

"Can't believe your actually pregnant again. We live forever so what's the rush?" Mia asked as Kit put Jason down and the kid dragged gaara in the direction that Inuyasha and Toni had run in.

"It wasn't planned!"

"Uh-huh," Sesshomaru snorted. "You know that it was."

"Okay it was, so what?" kit exclaimed, making Ruby and Syra giggle.

"Someone's hormonal and your only two months in," Mia giggled and Kit lunged at her.

Mia jumped out of the way and grabbed Kit's arm and threw her out the open doors, onto the terrace and dashed after her. The girls cheered them on as Kit got Mia by her hair and threw her towards the pool but Mia shifted and flipped over the pool. Kit changed as well and jumped over the pool and was about to land on Mia when she found herself trapped in sand.

"Gaara," Kit whined as she transformed back to her humanoid form. "You ruined it."

"Your setting a bad example for the children."

"You need to lighten up, we were just playing," Mia giggled as she shifted as well.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"She's right Gaara. Relax a little." I said and he looked at me before bringing me towards him with the help of his sand. He set me on my feet and before I could run he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I felt his hot breath against my neck as he leaned in and kissed the mark he'd left there.

"I'm relaxed enough." He said in a husky whisper and I couldn't help but shiver.

"See, now that's what got you two in this mess in the first place." I heard Sesshomaru say as he walked out on the terrace. Gaara pulled back enough so I could glare at Sesshomaru before his lips captured mine in a hungry kiss. I moaned slightly as I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip.

"Eww." I heard Ruby say and blushed.

"Mommy, why is Uncle Gaara eating Auntie Ki's face?" Syra asked and we all burst into fits of laughter while the kids looked at us confused.

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Syra asked and we just laughed that much harder.

"Come on guys, let's go inside." Mia said as she ushered the kids inside, but not before flashing me a smile from over her shoulder. I shook my head and smiled before Gaara, Sesshomaru, and I followed her and the kids inside.


	50. High School Drama, Again

Hello everyone,

This story I did not come up with alone!  
>Co-writer is <strong>Kiteria<strong>! Look her up, she has a few amazing stories of her own!

Please read and review.

...

...

...

Last Time:

_"Mommy, why is Uncle Gaara eating Auntie Ki's face?" Syra asked and we all burst into fits of laughter while the kids looked at us confused._

_"I don't get it, what's so funny?" Syra asked and we just laughed that much harder._

_"Come on guys, let's go inside." Mia said as she ushered the kids inside, but not before flashing me a smile from over her shoulder. I shook my head and smiled before Gaara, Sesshomaru, and I followed her and the kids inside._

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN MONTHS LATER<strong>

-Gaara-

"Auntie Ki! Auntie Ki, you've got to see what I found!" Syra called as she ran up to Kit who was sitting on the couch next to me. I let go of her waist and she leaned up as the girl reached us.

"What is it jellybean?" Kit asked and Syra smiled at her special nickname.

"Look what I found!" She called as she held out her hands, palm up to show the blue and white petaled flower settled there. I saw Kit's eyes widen in shock before smiling down at the little flower. It was an Orchid, her favorite.

"It's beautiful jellybean." Kit said as she took it and put it behind Syra's ear.

"As are you." She said and Syra smiled widely before running off to go show Mia.

"You really are a wonderful mother." I said to Kit as she leaned against me tiredly. She was already past her due date and the doctor said she could go into labor at any moment.

"It's time for present's guys!" Mia called to us from the kitchen and I smiled as I helped Kit to her feet and headed towards the kitchen. Today was Syra's seventh birthday. We made it to the doorway of the kitchen before Kit suddenly stopped and put a hand on her stomach.

"Kit? Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned as I saw a look of pain cross her face.

"No." I looked at her confused as she whispered and I leaned in close to hear what she said.

"Gaara…. Hospital." She said through clenched teeth and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked and she doubled over.

"Hospital, now!" She snapped and I looked down at my feet with wide eyes as my pants suddenly got soaked.

"Oh shit. Mia! Sesshomaru!" I yelled and they wasted no time in running towards us. Both stopped when they saw Kit doubled over.

"Its time."

* * *

><p>-Sesshomaru-<p>

Mia dashed off with Gaara to get Kit to the hospital and I stayed with the kids.

"Sho-sho," Jason called and stumbled over to me as a maid cleaned up the area where Kit's water broke. "Is mommy alright?"

"Of course she is, it's just time for your sister to come out," Syra pranced over. "Daddy when will I be able to open my presents?"

"As soon as everyone gets back, flower," I smiled at her.

"Okay, Ruby and I'll take the kids to the TV room. Toni, Jason, let's go watch a movie!" Syra called.

"Yay, I want to watch Avatar!" Toni yelled as they chased after her.

"I wanted to watch Lion king!" Jason yelled whining.

"No and no, we watch those yesterday! Syra get to pick! It her birdday!" Rudy called as she stumbled after them.

"Peter Pan!" Syra laughed. "Peter Pan, wee I can fly. Me no need faith, trust or pixie dust!"

I got up and entered the movie room and saw Syra giggling as a jaki cloud was wrapped around her waist and arms. She grabbed Ruby's arms and pulled her up and soon they were flying around the room.

"No fair!" Jason whined jumping on the couch.

"Syra!" I called sternly and she fell to the ground as ruby fell on the bing-bag next to her. "I know your mother has told you to not show off your abilities!"

"Sorry papa," Syra giggled then my cell starting ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey love, Kit is doing well. Arianna is healthy and we'll be back in a couple hours," Mia spoke over the phone. "How are the kids?"

"Syra is showing off her jaki cloud again," I spoke and Syra stuck her tongue out at me.

"Tell her if she keeps up that attitude, her presents will be taken away," Mia spoke smugly. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay," I smiled and Mia hung up. "Do I need to repeat your mother's threats?"

"No papa," Syra spoke straight faced and say next to Ruby on the bing bag as a maid put in a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

"Mama back, Mama back!" Jason yelled excitedly as the movie ended.

"Jason!" Toni growled and tackled the boy to the ground and covered his mouth. "You need to be quiet. You wake up Arianna!"

"Sowwy," Jason spoke around Toni's hand.

"Toni let your cousin up," Mia came into view. "Syra, we'll have to open presents tomorrow. Sorry honey."

"That okay. Syra got a cousin!" the little girl smiled. "Toni it time for bed!"

The two kids ran over and gave Mia and I a hug then grabbed hands and ran up the stairs. Ruby and Jason did the same with their parents and dashed upstairs as well. It was quiet for a minute before we heard yelling.

"I'll go make sure they get into bed. Kit, you are going to calm down on the children right? I don't know how you'd be able to handle a fourth child with these three," Mia giggled.

"Yeah, we're good for the moment," Kit smiled as she held Arianna closer.

"I'll see everyone in the morning," Mia smiled before running upstairs and we heard her scolding the four children, making us laugh.

"She definitely is one of a kind," Gaara smiled.

"That she is and she's all mine," I smirked, walking upstairs as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN YEARS LATER<strong>

"Mom, I just saw the cutest guy today at school!" Syra squealed as she slid into the backseat. "He was… Oh, hiya dad."

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru turned around and looked at his 17 year old daughter. Her bangs hid her crescent moon well and she didn't have too many other demonic characteristics that they never made her wear concealments.

"Um… he was a Panther Youkai…" she stuttered as Ruby got in as well.

"Are you talking about Jeremy?" Ruby asked. "He was so hot! And the fact that I swear I saw him look at you during most of third period! Hi uncle Sho. Did you see that Wolf Youkai?"

"Danny? Oh my god!" Syra squealed.

"Teenagers," Sesshomaru muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"This was the age that you met Kit and me," Mia giggled. "I'm glad that I was never that obsessed about boys. Gives you a slight headache. But we do have to look at possible mates for these two before some psycho like Spencer shows up."

"Mom tomorrow is Arianna's birthday!" Syra suddenly spoke.

"Do you remember that because it's your cousin or that it's your own birthday?" Ruby asked.

"Both," Syra smirked. "I can't believe that she's ten already."

"Yeah well Toni is thirteen and Jason is twelve. Auntie Mia, how is it that all our cousins seem to be close in age to each other except Arianna?"

"We never planned anything," Mia laughed. "It just happened that way. Guess our inner beasts planned against us. Now we need to go to the airport and pick up your grandparents."

"Grandpa Tsi and Grandpa Tai are back?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Oh man, you'd think they're twins," Mia sighed as the silver tipped black head and the red head started talking excitedly in the backseat. "To think that we met over 17 years ago and we haven't aged a day."

"That's the wonderful thing about being youkai," Sesshomaru smirked and kissed Mia's hand that was entertwined with his. "We have eternity left."

...

...

...

...

...

And that my friends is the end! I can't believe that fun fangirl roll playing with Kiteria ended up to be a story this long! Five months for Fifty chapters. That's like ten chapters a month, holy crap! It is so amazing. Well Kit i did tell ya that i'd make a story and we most certainly made an amazing story together, with added roll playing on the side of course.

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND EVEN THOSE WHO WERE TO LAZY TO REVIEW, THANK YOU FOR READING!

If your curious about other stories look up my profile as well as Kiteria's. We both have recently created a few new stories.


End file.
